Vivre et c'est tout
by Clokun
Summary: La guerre est maintenant terminée, Hermione travaille à Poudlard. Draco, qui recherche Greyback et son père retourne au château. Comment va se dérouler le face à face des deux anciens ennemis? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Le réveil sonna, tirant Hermione d'un profond sommeil. Elle grogna et éteignit l'appareil d'un poing rageur avant de se retourner et de se blottir de nouveau sous sa couette. Morphée la reprenait déjà dans ses bras quand elle s'éveilla en sursaut : elle ne devait surtout pas être en retard, pas aujourd'hui !

Elle se leva précipitamment et enfila le jean qu'elle avait jeté en boule par terre la veille au soir, attrapa un T-shirt quelconque dans son placard et enfila sa robe de sorcier. Elle prit le temps de caresser Pattenrond, allongé sur un fauteuil et passa sa cape de voyage. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cheminée de sa chambre. Hermione attrapa une pincée de poudre de cheminette qu'elle lança à ses pieds en prononçant clairement le nom de la ville de Pré-au-Lard.

Elle arriva dans une des cheminées des _Trois Balais_, salua de la tête le barman et sortit dans le froid. Elle resserra les pans de sa cape autour d'elle en grelotant et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Poudlard. Le directeur de l'école l'avait en effet convoquée pour un entretien très important. Hermione s'était empressée d'accepter, d'une part parce qu'elle mourrait d'envie de retourner dans son ancienne école, d'autre part parce qu'elle n'avait pas vu Ron depuis longtemps, à vrai dire pas depuis leur rupture quelques mois auparavant.

Lorsque la jeune sorcière franchit les grilles de l'établissement magique, une foule de souvenirs vinrent l'assaillir. Elle se remémora les bons, comme les mauvais moments qu'elle avait passés dans le parc de Poudlard avec ses amis, et ses ennemis. Depuis la fin de la guerre contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom il y avait de cela cinq ans, Hermione n'avait pas remis les pieds à Poudlard, là où la dernière bataille avait eu lieu, là où elle avait perdu des êtres chers, là enfin où Voldemort était tombé, vaincu.

Malgré tout, elle se sentit étrangement bien en arpentant les vastes pelouses du parc et elle s'approcha même du lac pour y voir son reflet. Ce qu'elle vit lui pinça le cœur : elle voyait non seulement le visage d'une fille de 23 ans au sourire triste, mais aussi une tombe en marbre blanc, celle de Dumbledore. Elle quitta les bords du lac et se recueillit quelques instants sur la pierre tombale de l'ancien directeur. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la voix de MacGonagal à ses côtés :

« Il me manque souvent et je me demande s'il est satisfait de la manière dont je gère l'école qui lui tenait tant à cœur…

- Vous m'avez fait peur, professeur, enfin je veux dire Madame la directrice.

- Vous allez l'air en pleine forme Miss Granger, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau je vous prie, avant que nous n'attrapions la mort. »

Elles traversèrent en silence la pelouse jusqu'à l'entrée principale de Poudlard. MacGonagal poussa les portes et Hermione se retrouva dans le hall du bâtiment. Rien n'avait changé ici, alors que le monde magique avait été complètement bouleversé par la guerre la plus meurtrière de son histoire dont les séquelles n'étaient pas prêtes de s'effacer. Par habitude, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux points des différentes maisons et fut satisfaite de constater que Gryffondor possédait une avance confortable de 50 points, devançant les Serpentard, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle. La directrice suivit son regard et lui assura que la lutte pour la coupe des quatre maisons était des plus acharnées cette année.

Elles se dirigèrent ensuite toutes les deux vers le bureau que la directrice occupait, comme bien d'autres avant elle. Après avoir donné le mot de passe (citron meringué), certaines choses ne changent décidément pas pensa Hermione avec un sourire, elles entrèrent dans le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard dont les murs étaient ornés de dizaines de portraits d'illustres sorciers. Certains dormaient dans leurs cadres, d'autres avaient quitté leurs toiles pour aller discuter avec le voisin, mais un portrait attira le regard d'Hermione, celui d'un vieux sorcier qui lui souriait avec bienveillance, celui de Dumbledore. La jeune sorcière détourna son regard du portrait, avec un pincement au cœur.

« Asseyez-vous je vous prie, miss Granger, j'ai beaucoup à vous dire. Voyez-vous, je vous ai fait venir à Poudlard car j'ai besoin de vos services. Pour tout vous dire, j'aimerais que vous remplaciez, temporairement bien sûr, le professeur d'Histoire de la magie de Poudlard qui a dû s'absenter pour d'obscures raisons.

- Mais enfin, je…

- Laissez-moi finir, s'il vous plaît. Les vacances de Noël vont se terminer dans deux jours et ce professeur n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie, enfin il n'est pas réapparu, il me paraît impensable de priver les élèves des cours d'Histoire de la magie. Je sais bien que vous n'avez pas tout à fait fini vos études dans ce domaine, mais j'en ai parlé avec vos professeurs. Ils sont de mon avis pour dire que vous êtes tout à fait capable d'enseigner à des élèves, même ceux de septième année. De plus, la bibliothèque de Poudlard contient des ouvrages remarquables qui pourront vous aider dans la rédaction de votre thèse. Vous verrez que la réserve ne manque pas de livres des plus intéressants sur les interférences entre le monde magique et l'univers moldu ainsi que sur leurs conséquences parfois désastreuses… sujet passionnant s'il en est. Bien, maintenant, sauf si vous avez des objections, fondées cela va de soi, je vous conseille d'aller vous installer et de prendre connaissance de votre emploi du temps.»

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire et se contenta de remercier la directrice de la confiance qu'elle plaçait en elle en l'assurant qu'elle ne la décevrait pas. MacGonagal la reconduisit jusqu'à la porte et lui indiqua sa chambre avant de s'asseoir à son bureau :

« J'espère que nous ne la mettons pas en danger, Albus. »

Le portrait de l'ancien directeur s'anima d'un sourire énigmatique à faire pâlir la Joconde :

« Rassurez Minerva, j'ai pleinement confiance en ses capacités, et puis elle ne sera pas seule en cas de problèmes. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux

« Attention Draco ! »

Le jeune blond eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le côté qu'une queue de dragon s'abattit à l'endroit où il se tenait deux secondes auparavant. Le dragon releva sa queue et constata avec déception qu'elle n'était pas couverte de sang, le sorcier convoité était toujours en vie. Déçu, il tourna sa monstrueuse tête vers le gêneur qui avait averti sa proie : un autre sorcier, roux celui-là qui tenait une ridicule baguette à la main et qui jetait des regards inquiets vers le cratère qu'avait laissé la queue du dragon. Il fut soulagé de constater que le corps de Draco ne se trouvait pas incrusté dans le sol, mais son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'il vit son reflet dans les yeux rouge sang du dragon qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur.

Charlie se réfugia derrière un tronc d'arbre le temps de rassembler ses esprits et son courage. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de traverser la clairière en direction des fourrés dans lesquels devait se trouver Drago. Ayant prévu le mouvement de fuite de sa proie, le dragon jeta son cou en avant, mais referma ses mâchoires dans le vide, son adversaire avait roulé sur le sol et repartait déjà en courant. Charlie se jeta dans les fourrés et il fut accueilli par une remarque qui le rassura quant à l'état de santé de Draco :

« On t'a jamais dit qu'à cache-cache c'est chacun sa planque. C'est mes fourrés ça, et t'as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur sinon je te foutrais dehors pour servir d'apéritif à Cruella.

- Ravi de voir que tu vas bien et c'était un plaisir de te sauver la vie, alors surtout ne me remercie pas de t'avoir prévenu, c'est tout naturel.

- Mouais, bon d'accord c'était plutôt sympa à toi d'avoir hurlé, mais maintenant elle nous en veut à tous les deux et on est coincés là, alors si tu as sauvé cinq minutes de ma pauvre existence ne t'attends pas à une boîte de chocolat avec une petite carte !

- Pas besoin d'être désagréable, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Attends un peu, c'est pas toi le prétendu spécialiste des dragons ?

- Si effectivement, mais d'habitude je prépare une opération de capture avec toute mon équipe ! Je te rappelle que je suis là parce que tu m'as dit qu'un moldu du coin avait trouvé de gros œufs et tu m'as aussi assuré que la mère ne risquait pas de ramener son museau par ici, alors je crois que c'est à toi de nous sortir de là, non ? c'est vrai que je peux me tromper, mais le gros lézard qui attend qu'on sorte pour nous bouffer ressemble pas vraiment à une salamandre…

- Là c'est toi qui es désagréable. J'étais pas sensé savoir que la dragonne allait raccourcir sa chasse juste pour venir nous faire un petit coucou ! Et puis tout le monde peut se tromper, qu'est ce que tu fais du proverbe 'l'erreur est humaine' ?

-Je m'assois dessus ! » hurla Charlie pour couvrir le rugissement du Magyar à Pointes qui commençait à s'énerver.

Draco soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains pour trouver une solution dans les plus brefs délais. Il fut interrompu par un rugissement plus puissant que les autres, suivi d'un jet de flammes qui vint carboniser l'arbre qui se trouvait juste à sa droite. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait être aussi roux que son voisin et son honneur de Malefoy le lui interdisait. Les Magyars sont très peu sensibles à la magie, aussi la baguette de Charlie se révélait inutile. Il fallait pourtant trouver un moyen de neutraliser ce dragon… Une idée traversa soudain son esprit, il fit signe à son compagnon de se tenir prêt, dès qu'il aurait quitté les fourrés, Charlie devrait transplaner et ramener son équipe avec lui pour neutraliser le gros lézard pendant qu'il l'occuperait. Charlie protesta, mais un second conifère prit feu, plus près de l'endroit où ils se cachaient, le rouquin se résigna et fit un signe de la tête pour signifier son accord à Draco, après tout, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

Le jeune blond se redressa soudainement, sauta par dessus les buissons et courut à en perdre haleine jusque derrière un rocher, à deux pas de la dragonne qui se réjouissait de voir enfin sortir sa proie de sa cachette. Elle ne prêta pas trop attention au second sorcier qui sortait à son tour des fourrés et qui disparut dans un « pop » sonore. Une fois seul, Draco se demanda si son plan était vraiment bon, mais il n'avait plus vraiment le temps de réfléchir. La dragonne fit éclater son refuge d'un puissant coup de queue, avant de faire claquer ses mâchoires à quelques centimètres de Draco qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de se jeter à terre. Il roula sur le côté pour éviter la patte du Magyar qui venait de s'abattre et se releva tant bien que mal pour atteindre son objectif : le nid de la dragonne.

Cette dernière ne comprit que trop tard les intentions du jeune homme et ses mâchoires claquèrent une nouvelle fois dans le vide, alors que Draco venait de se jeter au milieu des œufs de dragon. La dragonne était furieuse, elle ne pouvait pas attaquer le sorcier sans risquer de toucher les œufs de ses petits. Elle grondait furieusement en battant le sol de sa queue, arrachant au passage les arbres qui se trouvaient là. Elle tournait autour du nid, cherchant une solution, quand des dizaines de « pop » se firent entendre : de nombreux sorciers venaient d'arriver et ils lancèrent tous en même temps un sort de paralysie, visant les yeux du dragon, seul point faible de la créature.

La pauvre bête s'écroula dans un long rugissement, vaincu par l'Homme et sa magie.

Pendant que les hommes de Charlie finissaient de paralyser la puissante créature, il se dirigea vivement vers le nid du Magyar en appelant Draco de toutes ses forces.

« Ouais ça va je suis pas sourd, répondit ce dernier en se relevant péniblement.

- Non seulement tu n'est pas sourd, mais tu es vivant répondit le rouquin dans un sourire.

- Ouais ben ça reste à prouver si tu veux mon avis. Draco grimaçait de douleur en se massant la nuque.

- On dirait que ton plan a marché. Charlie écarta les bras en se retournant vers le dragon à terre pour que Draco puisse le voir.

- On dirait, oui, murmura le jeune blond. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire d'elle et de ses petits?

- On va emmener la petite famille dans une réserve où ils ne risqueront rien. »

Draco s'approcha de la dragonne et lui caressa le bout du museau : « allez sans rancune ma vieille, veille bien sur tes petits.» Il se dirigea ensuite vers le village moldu tournant le dos à Charlie et aux autres sorciers.

« Tu ne fêtes pas cette capture avec nous, demanda Charlie.

- Je pense qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas, répondit Draco en désignant de la tête les hommes de Charlie qui lui jetaient de rapides coups d'œil, et puis de toute façon j'ai encore des choses à faire au village. Je vais m'assurer que personne n'a rien vu, avant que les effaceurs ne débarquent. À la prochaine Charlie.

- À bientôt Draco. »

Charlie rejoignit ses hommes et Draco s'éloigna du groupe des sorciers, ne se retournant pas une fois. Il avait l'habitude d'être rejeté par les autres sorciers, c'était comme ça depuis la fin de la guerre. Les anciens Mangemorts comme lui étaient devenus des parias, des sorciers de seconde zone, n'ayant plus le droit d'utiliser la magie librement. La baguette de Draco était contrôlée toutes les deux semaines afin de voir si elle n'avait pas servi à lancer des sortilèges impardonnables. Draco donna un coup de pied rageur dans une pomme de pin qui atterrit dans un buisson avec un cri de douleur. Malefoy s'arrêta, interloqué. La région n'était pas connue pour ses pommes de pin vivantes, il plongea donc le bras dans le buisson et ressortit un moldu tenant entre ses mains un appareil photo :

« S'il te plaît Draco, ne me confisque pas encore mes photos, le ton était implorant, mais Draco s'empara tout de même de l'appareil et le glissa dans sa poche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Bob ? Tu m'as suivi ?

- Voui, avoua l'autre d'une petite voix. »

Draco soupira et relâcha le dénommé Bob qui retomba sur son imposant postérieur. Le jeune homme lança un regard dédaigneux au moldu avant de repartir en direction du village.

« Draco, attends-moi ! Dis, est-ce que c'était un dragon là-bas ?

- Non Bob, c'était une grosse salamandre !

- Oh je le savais c'était un dragon, un vrai dragon ! Mes informations étaient donc exactes. Pourquoi tu me confisques mes photos ? Tu sais bien que si je pouvais les montrer à la communauté scientifique, je serais enfin reconnu et j'aurais finalement le respect de mes semblables.

- Le respect, qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire, hein ? Draco s'était retourné et avait attrapé Bob par le col, le soulevant du sol. Ils ne te respecteront jamais et tu peux très bien vivre sans eux, tu… Se rendant compte que ce qu'il disait ne s'adressait en fait qu'à lui-même, Draco relâcha sa prise. Je suis désolé Bob, je ne peux pas te rendre tes photos.

- Bon tant pis… Un dragon , un vrai dragon quand même. »

Le jeune sorcier sourit en regardant ce drôle de moldu s'éloigner en parlant tout seul. Bob était un crypto zoologue que Draco avait rencontré dans un bar de Londres alors qu'il était sur la piste d'un groupe de goules. Bob prétendait avoir vu un vampire attaquer un sans abri non loin de ce bar, mais personne ne l'avait cru, sauf Draco. Cette information lui avait permis de capturer les goules sans qu'il y ait d'autres victimes à déplorer. Malheureusement, Bob avait suivi Draco et avait assisté à la capture. Malefoy se demandait encore pourquoi il n'avait pas dénoncé ce moldu aux effaceurs qui l'auraient privé de sa mémoire. Depuis cette capture de goules, Bob suivait Draco dans tous ses déplacements, et tentait à chaque fois de prendre des photos des créatures magiques que Draco traquait et capturait, photos qui lui étaient toujours confisquées… Mais peu importe, Bob avait enfin l'occasion de voir les créatures auxquelles il avait voué sa vie. Draco tolérait sa présence, Bob était assez amusant après tout et ne répétait pas ce qu'il avait vu, il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne pour un fou. Draco reprit sa route avec un sourire, après tout peut-être qu'il enverrait une boîte de chocolats à Charlie, avec une belle carte, oui, peut-être bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Hermione était rentrée chez elle et finissait sa valise, lorsque Pattenrond sauta aux milieu de ses bagages, faisant sa couche parmi les T-shirts et les sous-vêtements de sa maîtresse. La jeune fille sourit en grondant gentiment son chat. Elle l'attrapa et l'enferma dans un panier pour la durée du transport. Elle remit un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires, s'assit sur sa grosse valise pour la fermer et entraîna tout son bardas dans sa cheminée. Elle utilisa de la poudre de cheminette pour la deuxième fois de la journée et arriva encore une fois dans le bar de Pré-au-lard. Le barman la salua de la tête et lui indiqua que son « carrosse » était avancé. Surprise, elle sortit du bar et sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçut les sombrals harnachés à la diligence arrêtée devant le bar. Elle avait la gorge nouée à la vision de ces sinistres créatures, et elle dû détourner les yeux le temps de se ressaisir. Un mouvement attira son attention, le cocher venait de sauter prestement à terre. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il vit celui d'Hermione et se précipita vers elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

La jeune sorcière tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de son ami, mais Ron n'avait pas l'air décidé à la lâcher si facilement. Elle parvint tout de même à échapper aux bras du rouquin et Ron se mit à sourire tristement :

« Je crois que c'est le problème de ma vie, tu arrives toujours à échapper à mes bras, une fois que je te tiens, je ne devrais plus te lâcher Hermione.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise Ron, lui répondit Hermione en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue. En tout cas tu as l'air en forme, Ron, ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

- Toi aussi tu as l'air d'aller bien.

- Oui, c'est vrai…

- Mais au fait laisse-moi te féliciter pour ton poste à Poudlard, je suis sûr que tu seras une prof épatante.

- Dis-moi, Ron, est-ce que tu y es pour quelque chose dans cette histoire ?

- Et bien, disons que la directrice cherchait désespérément quelqu'un pour remplacer le professeur Binns, et je lui ai suggéré d'embaucher le meilleur historien de la magie que je connaisse, à savoir toi ! »

Hermione soupira, elle était très contente d'enseigner à Poudlard, même si ce n'était que pour un remplacement, mais elle aurait préféré que MacGonagal ne soit pas influencée par Ron. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire de son mieux pour prouver à tout le monde que la directrice n'avait pas eu tort de lui confier ce poste. Elle chargea ses valises dans la calèche sous les yeux amusés de Ron et s'assit sur la banquette du cocher en jetant un coup d'œil au rouquin, lui signifiant clairement qu'elle l'attendait. Le jeune homme la rejoignit d'un bond et fouetta les sombrals qui partirent d'un bon pas vers le château.

L'excitation s'empara d'Hermione lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur de sa chambre, ou plutôt de son appartement, puisque Ron venait de déposer sa valise au centre d'un grand salon pourvu de deux magnifique canapés et de fauteuils assortis, le tout dans des tons rouge et or.

« Normalement les profs doivent être neutres s'ils ne sont pas responsables d'une maison, mais je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir.

- Oh Ron tu es un amour !

- Je sais, je sais, bon je te laisse t'installer, on se voit plus tard et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ma chambre c'est la porte en face de la tienne, donc si tu te sens seule !

- Ron !

- Je plaisante Hermione ! »

Ron referma la porte et Hermione se précipita dans la chambre à coucher et se jeta sur le grand lit à baldaquin situé en face d'une cheminée monumentale. Après avoir mis une pagaille sans nom dans les coussins et oreillers, Hermione défit sa valise te libéra Pattenrond qui prit immédiatement possession de la chambre de sa maîtresse. Hermione poussa un cri en ouvrant son placard car un elfe de maison était en train de faire la poussière des étagères. La petite créature sursauta et tourna la tête vers Hermione.

« Hermione Granger ! Doby s'excuse de vous avoir fait peur Mademoiselle ! Doby doit se punir, méchant Doby !

- Oh là calme-toi Doby ! ce n'est pas grave j'ai juste était surprise de te trouver dans le placard, mais en tout cas je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien. Maintenant est-ce que tu pourrais sortir de l'armoire pour que je range un peu ma chambre ?

- Oui Hermione Granger. Doby doit partir de toute façon, à bientôt Hermione Granger.

- A bientôt Doby. »

Après son arrivée mouvementée, Hermione passa ses journées dans la bibliothèque au grand dam de Ron qui ne la voyait presque jamais. Ce n'est que le dimanche midi qu'elle fit son apparition à la tabler des professeurs en annonçant que son programme était enfin près. Elle fut surprise te ravie de retrouver des têtes familières. Tout d'abord Ron qui était le responsable de la maison Gryffondor en plus de ses fonctions de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mais il y avait aussi à table Neville, professeur de botanique qui s'occupait uniquement des sixième et septième années, le reste de son temps étant consacré à ses recherches. Les autres professeurs étaient les mêmes que lorsqu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. Le professeur de potions n'était plus Rogue, mystérieusement disparu durant la dernière bataille, mais un auror, dépêché là par le ministre de la magie en personne. Il était responsable des Serpentard et il était plutôt taciturne.

La directrice annonça à tous qu'Hermione était une brillante historienne qui remplacerait le professeur Binns durant son absence ce qui fit rougir Hermione de plaisir. Une fois le repas terminé, il fallait se préparer à recevoir les élèves. MacGonagal chargea Hermione de faire un discours de bienvenue et annonçant le bal du nouvel an qui se tiendrait à la fin de la semaine et pour lequel elle fût nommée responsable. Hermione était flattée, mais aussi très inquiète, elle retourna dans la bibliothèque pour préparer son discours et fut tirer de son travail par un brouhahas de voix en provenance de la cour du château : les élèves arrivaient.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf le jeune Jordan, petit frère de Lee Jordan…

_Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre (désolée pour la taille, mais j'arrive pas à faire plus long sans que ce soit nul ), un peu plus long et un peu meilleur que le précédent, enfin je crois, j'attends vos reviews. Bonne lecture Clokun._

Chapitre 4

Hermione sortit précipitamment de la bibliothèque et s'engouffra dans sa salle de bains pour faire un peu de toilette avant d'accueillir ses nouveaux élèves. Elle hésita longtemps devant son armoire pour savoir ce qu'elle allait porter pour le dîner avant de se rappeler que, de toute façon ,elle aurait sa robe de sorcier. Elle se traita d'idiote, se brossa les dents et sortit de sa chambre de façon si brusque qu'elle percuta Ron qui se tenait sur son seuil, le bras levé pour frapper à sa porte.

« Oups, désolée Ron je ne t'avais pas vu…

- J'espère bien ! Comme tu n'arrivais pas je suis venu te chercher…

- C'est gentil à toi, pour tout t'avouer j'ai un peu le trac.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, les élèves vont t'adorer, qui ne t'adorerait pas…

- Ron…

- Oui je sais tout est fini entre nous excuse-moi, oublions ça tu veux, on ferait mieux d'y aller, mais avant fais quelque chose pour moi, tu veux bien ?

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- enlève la tache de dentifrice de ta robe de sorcier, c'est pas très classe ! »

Ron s'éloigna en riant et Hermione se promit qu'il lui paierait ça plus tard. Il pénétrèrent dans une grande salle déjà bondée et bruyante. Les regards se tournèrent vers eux quand ils passèrent entre les tables en direction de celle dressée pour les professeurs. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal, Ron dû le sentir puisqu'il lui prit la main et la pressa un peu. En temps normal, la jeune fille aurait retiré sa main au bout de quelques instants, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de mettre fin à cette forme de soutien. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la table des professeurs et s'assirent à côté de Neuville qui leur avait gardé des places. Hermione se fit la remarque que la grande salle de Poudlard ne lui avait jamais paru aussi grande. Elle commençait à se détendre en écoutant Neuville raconter à Ron sa bataille contre une plante carnivore géante qui avait voulu manger sa grand-mère, alors qu'il l'avait élevée depuis qu'elle était une toute jeune pousse et qu'il l'avait même baptisée « Brindille ». Il avait été obligé de la ramener à Poudlard et l'étudierait avec ses élèves.

MacGonagal se leva de son siège et demanda le silence en faisant tinter sa petite cuillère contre son verre en cristal. Les élèves se turent peu à peu et tournèrent la tête vers leur directrice qui toussota avant de prendre la parole.

« Mes chers enfants, j'espère que vous avez tous passé de très bonnes vacances de Noël et que vous tous fait vos devoirs.

- Professeur, eh Professeur on vous entend pas bien de là où on est !

la réplique venait d'un groupe de Gryffondor assis au bout le plus éloigné de la grande table des rouge et or.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur Jordan, le contraire m'eut étonné… La directrice pointa sa baguette magique vers sa gorge et lança le sort de _Sonorus_. Maintenant que tout le monde m'entend, elle lança un regard appuyé vers Jordan qui lui fit son plus beau sourire, je voudrais vous faire part de trois nouvelle. Premièrement, le professeur Binns sera absent pour une durée encore indéterminée, ce qui m'amène…

MacGonagal fut interrompue par une clameur s'élevant de la table des Gryffondors qui couvrait les murmures des autres élèves.

- Allons, allons, laissez-moi terminer s'il vous plaît. Je disais donc que cela m'amenait à la deuxième nouvelle de ce soir. Je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la magie : Hermione Granger qui va vous annoncer elle-même la dernière nouvelle. »

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer, mais se leva tout de même de sa chaise. Elle déglutit avec peine en voyant des centaines de regards braqués sur elle. Elle commença d'une voix timide son discours, mais Ron lui donna un coup de coude en lui indiquant qu'on ne l'entendait pas. La jeune femme respira profondément, usa du même sortilège que la directrice et reprit d'une voix claire :

« Bonjour à tous ! comme Madame la directrice vient de vous le dire je vais remplacer temporairement votre professeur d'Histoire de la magie. Surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien relu les notes de mon prédécesseur et je sais parfaitement où vous en êtes. La révolution des yétis qui a eu lieu dans les mines tibétaines au début du XIXe est vraiment une période passionnante et je pense que nous aborderons ce chapitre…(Ron lui asséna un autre coup de coude) en cours. Avant de vous souhaiter à tous un bon appétit je me dois de vous annoncer une grande nouvelle, à la fin de la semaine se tiendra un bal à l'occasion du nouvel an ! »

Les élèves manifestèrent bruyamment leur joie tandis que les plats débordant de nourriture apparaissaient. Hermione se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« J'ai vraiment été lamentable… les élèves vont me prendre pour une vieille ringarde frigide et seule et… arrête de me donner des coups de coude Ron, ça devient lassant à la longue ! Ok, pendant mon ratage monumental c'était plutôt sympa, mais là ça suffit, j'ai le droit de me plaindre si les élèves vont me détester ! »

Hermione releva la tête pour fusiller Ron du regard, mais elle pâlit d'un coup en se rendant compte que MacGonagal se tenait derrière Ron, qui lui était penché sur son assiette en tentant de dissimuler un fou rire.

« Je venais vous féliciter pour votre discours Mademoiselle Granger. Je trouve que vous vous en êtes bien sortie pour une première approche.

- Euh je vous remercie Madame la directrice…

- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et surtout reposez-vous bien, demain vous commencez avec les cinquièmes années de Gryffondor, la classe du jeune Jordan.

- Oh je vois, je tâcherai de faire face.

- Une dernière chose, Mademoiselle Granger les élèves ont l'habitude d'avoir cours avec, comment déjà, ah oui, une vieille ringarde frigide et seule…»

La directrice partit d'un pas guindé vers les autres professeurs laissant une Hermione plus déprimée que jamais et un Ron hilare et rouge. Après avoir enfoncé la tête du rouquin dans la purée avec un sourire sadique, Hermione quitta la table en saluant les professeurs, et se coucha dans un état de stress qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Comme elle avait du mal à s'endormir, elle enfila une robe de chambre et sortit dans les couloirs du château. Elle avait presque finit le tour de l'étage lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche et se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit. Ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place : devant elle se dressait un cavalier d'une taille impressionnante. Elle contourna la pièce et se rendit compte qu'elle était sur un échiquier sorcier géant. Elle surprit du coin de l'œil un mouvement et lança un sort de _Stupéfix_, la cible s'écroula et la jeune sorcière se dirigea vers la victime de son sort, tout en faisant disparaître l'échiquier. Elle fut à moitié surprise de voir le jeune Jordan figé au sol. Elle leva son sortilège et écouta ses explications, amusée. Il lui raconta que cette partie l'opposait à Peeves et qu'il se devait de la gagner pour l'honneur des Gryffondor. Hermione se retint de rire et le renvoya dans son dortoir, sans lui enlever de points, du moins pour ce soir lui rappela-t-elle. Elle regagna sa chambre en souriant, cette petite balade l'avait complètement détendue. Elle trouva donc le sommeil sans aucun problème.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :**les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf Jack Jordan (c'est le mien nah !)

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout chaud, j'attends pleins de reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous… Clokun_

Chapitre 5

Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur le lendemain matin, elle prit tout son temps pour se préparer, et se coiffer ne fut pas une mince affaire. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa tenue avant de descendre dans la grande salle pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle passa devant la table des Gryffondors où le jeune Jordan lui fit un sourire timide, elle lui répondit d'un signe de tête et alla s'asseoir entre Neville et Ron.

« Alors, Mione, pas trop stressée pour ton premier cours ?

- Non, ça va, ce ne sont que des enfants et pas des monstres suceurs de sang ! Et puis les sixième années de Gryffondor n'ont pas l'air trop turbulents. »

Neville s'étouffa avec son chocolat chaud et tourna son regard vers Ron :

« Tu ne lui pas encore parlé des élèves ? Mais enfin… il faut qu'elle sache… sinon ils risquent de…

- De quoi parles-tu Neville ?

Hermione tourna la tête vers Ron avec un regard chargé de reproches. Le rouquin prit soin de déplacer son bol de porridge pour ne pas se retrouver la tête dans la bouillie et se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

- Et bien vois-tu, Hermione il y a dans cette classe quelques éléments, comment dire… perturbateurs ! Neville a raison, il vaut mieux que tu sois au courant avant de donner ton premier cours. Bon, le pire de tous c'est sans nul doute Jordan. Il n'est pas méchant, au contraire il est très sympathique, mais il s'est mis en tête de surpasser ses modèles…

- Attends, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir surpasser les personnes qu'on admire, au contraire, il doit se donner beaucoup de mal et on devrait l'encourager !

- Une seconde Hermione, ne t'enflammes pas tout de suite, attends d'abord de savoir qui sont ses modèles, tu veux bien ? Bon, comme je le disais Jack (c'est comme ça qu'il se présente et aucun prof ne connaît son vrai prénom) est le petit frère de Lee, tu sais, celui qui commentait les matchs de Quidditch. Et tu n'es pas sans savoir que Lee et mes frères étaient très amis…

- J'ai peur de comprendre, murmura Hermione.

- Et oui ! Jack veut battre le record détenu par les jumeaux, il veut laisser son empreinte dans les annales de Poudlard et pas comme l'élève le plus brillant, mais plutôt comme le plus turbulent. Voilà, il faut aussi que tu saches qu'il travaille de préférence seul, bien qu'il soit toujours fourré avec deux autres garçons de la classe, des jumeaux, les frères de Dean Thomas qui était dans notre classe.

- Décidément, on devrait noyer les jumeaux à la naissance. Bon, ben de toute façon je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Il veut son record ? et bien il ne l'aura pas grâce à moi ! »

La jeune sorcière se leva et salua ses amis avant de se diriger dans sa classe. Elle poussa la porte de la salle d'Histoire de la magie et se laissa envahir par un flot de souvenirs. Elle caressa son ancien bureau du bout des doigts avant de se tourner vers celui du professeur (« son bureau », ces simples mots lui procuraient une sorte de fierté qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer). Elle s'y assit et sortit ses livres et ses cours, attendant ses élèves de pied ferme, elle savait que le premier contact était important et elle voulait surtout que ses élèves aient envie de venir en cours, pas comme avec le professeur Binns qui avait le don de rendre l'histoire très ennuyeuse, voire soporifique. La sonnerie retentit enfin et les élèves commencèrent à affluer dans la salle. Hermione s'était levée pour les accueillir.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis Hermione Granger et je vais remplacer le professeur Binns comme vous le savez déjà. Je voulais vous souhaiter à tous la bienvenue et surtout m'excuser d'avance si je ne retiens pas tous vos prénoms dès le début, il va falloir que vous soyez indulgents… Bien, je suppose que vous ne vous rappelez pas de l'endroit où vous vous étiez arrêtés dans le programme…. Heureusement, je sais parfaitement où nous en sommes, je vais donc vous demandez d'ouvrir votre livre à la page 249. Euh… Monsieur Jordan, pouvez-vous prendre la lecture s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr professeur, mais où est-elle ?

La classe se mit à ricaner. Ça y est, ça commence pensa Hermione !

- C'était sensé être de l'humour ? On m'avait dit que vous étiez drôle, mais en fait c'était assez lamentable, oh ne vous inquiétez pas vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois, maintenant je vous écoute. »

Des rires s'élevèrent de nouveau dans la salle, mais cette fois-ci, c'était Hermione qui avait la préférence des Gryffondors, beau joueur, Jordan inclina la tête devant Hermione et commença à lire :

_La révolte des yétis dans les mines du Tibet au début du XIXe siècle :_

_Cette révolte sanglante entre les sorciers et les créatures magiques qu'ils employaient secoua le monde de la magie. Les yétis se soulevèrent sans raison apparente pour attaquer les sorciers qui avaient toujours étaient bons avec eux…_

« Stop, stop ! Bien, merci Monsieur Jordan, maintenant dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce que vous venez de lire.

- Eh ben… les sorciers ont eu raison de se défendre et de tuer toutes ces peluches, il ne faut pas se laisser faire par des employés qui se révoltent, surtout s'ils n'ont aucune raison de le faire.

Ses camarades applaudirent Jack qui se leva en s'inclinant dans toutes les directions en guise de remerciements.

- Certes, on peut considérer les choses comme ça, maintenant je vais vous proposer une autre version et vous réfléchirez sur celle qui vous paraît la plus plausible. Les yétis sont des créatures pacifiques et douées d'intelligence, bien que ne maîtrisant pas le langage articulé. Ils ont toujours vécu dans les montagnes tibétaines,protégés du froid par leur épaisse fourrure blanche, très prisée des sorcières du XVIIIe siècle. Le commerce de la fourrure de yéti s'est donc développé, puis un jour un sorcier qui chassait une famille de yéti tomba dans une crevasse et se retrouva, blessé, au cœur de la montagne tibétaine. La crevasse dans laquelle il venait de tomber débouchait dans une mine d'or, il a du sourire de son infortune, tomber dans une mine d'or et y mourir, alors qu'il passait sa vie à chasser les yétis pour gagner de l'argent. Toujours est-il que la famille de yétis qu'il chassait avait fait demi tour en l'entendant tomber et se tenait au-dessus de la crevasse en regardant le chasseur qui voyait sa fin venir. Mais au lieu de l'achever, les yétis le sortirent du mauvais pas dans lequel il se trouvait en arrachant des blocs de roche aussi facilement que des sacs de plumes et le ramenèrent parmi les siens en bas de la montagne.

- Un instant Madame, vous allez trop vite ! l'interrompit une élève.

Hermione regarda alors sa classe et se rendit compte que chacun d'entre eux grattait frénétiquement son parchemin.

- Et après, le sorcier a fondé un organisme pour protéger les yétis ? demanda innocemment une autre élève.

- En réalité ce sorcier retourna quelques temps après dans la montagne avec un groupe entier de sorciers et décida d'exploiter la crevasse dans laquelle il était tombé. Il avait même trouvé une main d'œuvre de qualité : les yétis.

- Eh mais c'est horrible, les yétis l'ont sauvé et lui il en fait des esclaves !

- Attends si ça se trouve c'est les yétis qui sont venus l'aider, hein Madame ?

- Désolée de te décevoir, mais des milliers de yétis moururent en une année dans les mines du Tibet. Les sorciers continuaient de les chasser, plus pour leur fourrure, mais pour leur force considérable. Au bout de quelques temps, il y eut une révolte durant laquelle beaucoup de sorciers trouvèrent la mort ainsi qu'une quantité considérable de yétis… »

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit sans que les élèves ne quittent leur place.

« Vous ne pouvez pas prouver ce que vous dîtes, si ? interrogea Jack Jordan.

- Et toi ? Peux-tu dire avec certitude que ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi ?

- Eh ben c'est écrit dans notre livre, alors…

- Tu as raison les livres contiennent le savoir. Mais est-ce que tous les livres sont objectifs ? j'aimerais que vous cherchiez des livres qui attestent que ma version est exacte d'ici le prochain cours et que vous cherchiez des informations sur les auteurs des livres que vous aurez trouvés et vous vous forgerez ainsi votre propre opinion quant à l'objectivité des différents ouvrages sur le sujet. Bien vous pouvez y aller, à la semaine prochaine. »

Les élèves quittèrent la classe en bavardant entre eux sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les derniers à partir furent Jordan et les deux Thomas. Jordan glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de ses amis qui partirent devant tandis qu'il se tourna vers Hermione :

« C'était pas mal pour un premier cours, mais vous devriez vous méfier ! il est fort probable que vous ayez des ennuis avec des vieux conservateurs si vous continuez à rendre l'Histoire de la magie aussi intéressante et à notre portée. Bon ben à la semaine prochaine ! » et il quitta la classe sans plus s'attarder.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, ravie de son premier cours. Jordan avait raison, elle risquait de s'attirer des ennuis, mais peu lui importait, ses élèves avaient trouvé le cours _intéressant_, c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Elle remit un peu d'ordre dans ses papiers et décida de donner un cours beaucoup moins polémique aux autres élèves plus jeunes. Ceux qui venaient de quitter sa classe étaient capables d'exercer leur sens critique, pas les plus jeunes.

Elle retrouva Ron et Neville à la table des professeurs et leur raconta son premier cours d'un bout à l'autre, ses yeux pétillants de joie.

« Tu vois je savais que les élèves t'adoreraient, Mione !

- Oui, c'est vrai que le courant est plutôt bien passé et je n'ai pas eu de problèmes avec le jeune Jordan figure-toi !

- Eh ben c'est de mieux en mieux dis-moi ! Je suis fier de toi Hermione.

- Merci, c'est gentil, mais vous, comment s'est passée votre matinée ?

- Oh tu sais, rien de bien excitant, on a juste fait un duel de sorcier en classe… ça a failli dégénérer quand Jack s'est planté de sort et qu'il a transformé un des Thomas en éléphant de mer. Tu savais que c'était super gros un éléphant de mer ? Enfin ce fut amusant quand même…

- Oui je me doute que ça devait être… intéressant. Et toi Neville ?

- Oh aujourd'hui je n'avais pas de cours, j'ai juste continué mes recherches…

- C'est vrai que tu es un des botanistes les plus réputés maintenant, tu travailles sur quoi, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Oh tu sais ce ne sont que des recherches pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore mis au point ce que je voudrais… En fait j'essaie d'extraire la sève de certaines plantes afin d'obtenir une substance plus efficace que tout ce qui existe actuellement pour réparer les ravages causés par les Impardonnables.

Hermione serra la main de son ami dans la sienne.

- Je suis sûre que si quelqu'un peut réussir, c'est toi. »

Neville rougit violemment et la remercia d'un sourire. Les cours reprirent et Hermione aborda l'utilisation des Bombabouzes pour repousser l'invasion des trolls dans le sud de l'Irlande en 1926. Le contact passait bien avec les élèves sauf peut-être avec certains Serpentard, mais son passé de Gryffondor l'avait habitué à ce genre de confrontations. Les railleries et moqueries de ces amateurs n'étaient rien en comparaison de ce que Draco Malefoy lui avait fait endurer. Elle fut surprise de se prendre à penser à lui avec un pincement au cœur, mais chassa vite cette pensée de sa tête, c'était son premier jour et elle était déjà fatiguée, elle alla se coucher de bonne heure et sombra rapidement dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves dans lesquels un jeune homme blond furieusement séduisant tenait le premier rôle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre où Draco est à l'honneur (enfin ). J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous me laisserez plein de reviews. Bonne lecture Clokun_

Chapitre 6

Draco avala une nouvelle rasade d'alcool, laissant le liquide lui brûler la gorge. Il observa le bar dans lequel il se trouvait. Sombre et insalubre, ce bouge sinistre du fin fond de la Sibérie empestait le mauvais alcool. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour en faire tomber les restes de neige et soupira. Il avait reçu des informations concernant une apparition de loup-garou dans les parages et s'était précipité dans ce bled minable pour voir de quoi il retournait. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il traquait Greyback sans relâche et il espérait enfin mettre la main dessus et ainsi peut-être retrouver son père. Lucius Malefoy et Greyback avaient fui le champ de bataille ensemble après la chute de Lord Voldemort et ils organisaient depuis des représailles sur les familles des participants de la dernière bataille pour venger leur maître détruit. Certes il n'était pas lui-même concerné par les attaques des mages noirs, mais son père voulait l'anéantir, car il le considérait responsable de la mort de Narcissa, alors que Draco n'y était pour rien.

A ce souvenir, il serra convulsivement son verre et le brisa, s'entaillant profondément la paume avec un juron. Il essaya de se convaincre que les larmes qui ruisselaient le long de ses joues étaient des larmes de douleur et de frustration, mais il n'en était rien. La mort de sa mère était une épine fichait dans son cœur et il n'en guérirait probablement jamais. Tout son univers s'était écroulé avec la disparition de sa mère, son père avait perdu le sens des réalités et voulait le tuer, il se retrouvait désormais seul et traqué…

Un Sibérien entra dans le bar en faisant claquer la porte violemment. Il annonça à la cantonade qu'un certain Swen venait de se faire attaquer par la bête et qu'il était mort, découvert dans une marre de sang, la gorge sectionnée d'un coup de crocs. Draco reconnut la cruauté de Greyback et écouta plus attentivement encore les propos du Sibérien qui poursuivait. Le géant blond ajouta qu'avant de rendre l'âme Swen avait eu le temps de lui dire que la bête lui était d'abord apparu sous forme parfaitement humaine, celle d'un étranger, avant de se transformer sous ses yeux en une sorte de loup bipède et menaçant. Tous les hommes présents réclamaient vengeance pour la mort de leur compagnon et Draco sentait en son for intérieur que ça allait mal tourner. Et il avait raison car le barman venait d'indiquer sa présence d'un mouvement de tête aux Sibériens ivres de colère. Un homme gigantesque vint l'aborder.

« Tu es étranger, non ?

- Je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse, mais puisque tu poses tout de même la question, oui je suis bien un étranger, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ces attaques, au contraire, je suis venu ici dans le but de les faire cesser.

- Et comment t'y prendrais-tu ? Swen était mon jumeau et il était bien plus fort que moi ! Comment un asticot de ton espèce pourrait tuer ce monstre, si mon frère n'a pas pu y parvenir ?

- Sans vouloir te vexer, ton frère était peut-être fort, mais probablement pas très malin. Et puis, quoi que tu en penses, je ne suis pas un 'asticot', je te remercie d'ailleurs de l'appellation, c'est la première fois que l'on m'appelle ainsi. »

Draco avait répondu à l'homme sans même le regarder, avec un sourire ironique sur le visage. Quoi qu'il dise, les Sibériens avaient décidé de taper sur de l'étranger ce soir et comme il était le seul présent il allait forcément passer un sale quart d'heure. Le frère de Swen abattit sa large main sur l'épaule de Draco qui lui attrapa le bras et le projeta violemment, face contre le bar.

« Du calme, je vous ai dit que je n'avais rien à voir avec les attaques, je suis juste venu chercher des informations, je ne cherche pas la bagarre, mais si c'est ce que vous voulez, je ne fuirais pas. »

Draco venait de s'adresser à l'ensemble des clients et n'avait pas vu le barman qui lui assena un violent coup de bouteille sur le sommet du crâne. La violence du coup le fit chanceler et lâcher sa prise sur le géant blond plaqué contre le comptoir. Draco secoua la tête et serra les dents pour tenter de chasser les étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Il évita de justesse un coup de poing destiné à son estomac et s'agrippa à une chaise pour retrouver son équilibre avant de s'en servir de projectile pour clouer un de ses adversaires au sol. Ce fut le signal que tous attendaient pour se jeter dans la mêlée. Draco ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et se fia à son instinct pour parer la pluie de coups qui lui tombait dessus. Il se replia vers le fond de la salle et cherchait quelque chose pour se défendre, lorsque sa main rencontra le bout d'une queue de billard. Le jeune blond s'en servit pour maintenir ses ennemis à distance respectueuse tout en cherchant un moyen de sortir rapidement d'ici et surtout de sortir vivant ce qui lui paraissait nettement plus difficile. Un de ses attaquants se jeta sur lui par la gauche et il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup de poing qui lui était destiné, ce qui lui laissa un goût de sang dans la bouche. Il assena un violent coup à son adversaire qui s'écroula au sol. Le meilleur moyen de sortir de là c'était d'accéder à la porte, mais il lui fallait pour cela traverser la totalité de la salle. Draco poussa un profond soupir avant de cracher le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Les Sibériens, bien que plus imposants et plus nombreux que lui n'avaient aucune chance contre le combattant expérimenté qu'il était devenu. Il avait non seulement participé à la guerre, mais il était devenu l'un des meilleurs chasseurs de créatures magiques, et ce à la force du poignet. Il se fraya donc un passage parmi ses assaillants à l'aide de son arme improvisée en faisant pleuvoir une pluie de coups précis et puissants. Il arriva enfin sur le seuil de la taverne, épuisé et contusionné, car n'ayant pu éviter certaines répliques des clients du bar. Il se retourna vers la salle et fut satisfait de constater que tous les hommes étaient étendus sur le sol et gémissaient de douleur. Il jeta la queue de billard à terre, récupéra sa veste et l'enfila avant de sortir dans le froid de la nuit sibérienne.

Une fois dehors il souffla dans ses mains et les frotta l'une contre l'autre afin de les réchauffer. Il se dirigea ensuite vers don 4x4 pour y récupérer son couteau et sa baguette magique. Il s'adossa un moment à sa voiture et poussa un profond soupir, Greyback était quelque part dans cette forêt et il allait devoir l'affronter, seul. Il baissa la tête pour relever d'éventuelles empreintes et aperçut quelques gouttes de sang sur la blancheur immaculée de la neige. Avant toute chose, il lui fallait soigner sa main pensa t'il. Après avoir sommairement bandé sa paume blessée, il enfila une paire de gants en cuir qu'il fit craquer pour les assouplir, avant de se diriger vers la forêt qui se dressait, imposante devant lui.

Après avoir vérifié que son couteau et sa baguette étaient toujours à leurs places, il emprunta un sentier couvert de neige où couraient de profondes empreintes de pattes griffues, Greyback avait l'air d'avoir grossi pensa Draco un peu inquiet. Il suivit cette piste pendant plusieurs centaines de mètres et vit les empreintes se transformer peu à peu : il était bien sur la piste d'un loup-garou et la pleine lune brillant toujours dans le ciel sibérien, il eut la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien de Greyback, le seul lycanthrope capable de reprendre forme humaine baigné par la clarté de la pleine lune. La neige recommençait à tomber et Draco jura silencieusement,il allait devoir forcer l'allure s'il ne voulait pas perdre la trace de sa proie. Déjà les flocons se faisaient plus nombreux et le froid plus vigoureux, une tempête de neige se préparait.

Grâce aux empreintes, Draco déboucha sur une petite clairière où se tenait un homme de forte stature, drapé dans une longue cape noire, ses cheveux blonds et presque blancs impeccablement lisses, malgré les bourrasques glacées. Le cœur de Draco se serra à la vue de son père, car il s'agissait bien là de Lucius Malefoy. Draco se réfugia sous le couvert des arbres et remarqua la présence d'un second homme, si toutefois on pouvait le considérer comme un homme. Greyback se tenait face à son père et leur discussion avait l'air animée. Le visage de Greyback se contracta de colère et il ressemblait vraiment à un animal avec ce rictus qui lui déformait les traits. Lucius, quant à lui conservait son calme, comme toujours pensa Draco, amer. Le jeune homme en était là de ses réflexions, quand une dizaine de Mangemorts firent leur entrée. La clairière était le lieu d'un rendez-vous de Mangemorts et Draco était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et inquiet de se retrouver seul face à cette douzaine de sorciers. Lucius prit la parole et sa voix s'éleva haute, claire et tranchante de le froid de la nuit.

« Mes chers amis, nous sommes à un tournant de notre rébellion. Si je vous ai demandé de venir ce soir c'est que nous avons enfin capturé un membre du Ministère de la magie. »

Les Mangemorts s'agitèrent et chuchotèrent entre eux ; mais le silence revint sur un simple geste de Malefoy.

« Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, il ne s'agit pas de Harry Potter, mais de l'un des membres de son bureau. Il nous a révélé que notre ennemi venait de placer un objet de très grande valeur à l'école de sorciers de Poudlard, pour en assurer sa sécurité. Nous avons eu du mal à obtenir la nature précise de cet objet de la bouche du sorcier, mais avec l'aide de Greyback, nous savons maintenant qu'il s'agit du dernier Horcruxe de notre maître. Aussi ai-je décidé de me rendre à Poudlard pour récupérer cet objet et faire renaître notre maître pour qu'il puisse enfin assouvir sa vengeance et marquer de son empreinte le monde de la magie. »

Des clameurs s'élevèrent dans la nuit tandis que Draco était glacé d'effroi. Voldemort pourrait revivre ? c'était pourtant impossible, tous les Horcruxes avaient été détruits par Harry et ses alliés ! Il avait lui-même assisté à la chute de Lord Voldemort et il y avait même largement contribué, il était donc hors de question que le mage noir refasse surface maintenant. Après quelques instructions données par Lucius, les Mangemorts quittèrent peu à peu la clairière, laissant Lucius et Greyback seuls, ce dernier prit subitement la parole, tout en se tournant vers le père de Draco.

« On devrait lancer une attaque massive sur Poudlard et détruire ce château de malheur, au lieu d'y aller discrètement tous les deux ! si tu n'étais pas aussi peureux, nous pourrions vaincre Harry Potter et tous ses alliés avant que la lune ne soit de nouveau pleine !

- Dois-je te rappeler le résultat de notre dernière attaque massive sur le château ? le maître et ma femme ont péri face aux sorciers présents. Je n'ai pas l'intention de réitérer la même erreur aujourd'hui, nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de perdre encore l'un des nôtres. C'est pourquoi nous irons seuls à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi devrions–nous faire tous le travail pendant que les partisans du mage noir sont en sécurité ?

- Ils vont continuer à enquêter sur l'Horcruxe, puisque tu as tué la seule personne que nous avions en notre possession avant qu'il nous révèle ce que nous voulions savoir, cracha Lucius dédaigneusement. Il va falloir réfréner tes instincts de bête quand nous serons cachés à Poudlard, nous ne devons pas nous faire remarquer, est-ce bien clair, Greyback ?

- Humpf.

- Bien, maintenant j'ai des choses à préparer, on se retrouvera à Poudlard en temps utiles. » les deux sorciers disparurent dans la nuit, laissant Draco seul. Il décida de rebrousser chemin et de réfléchir à la suite à donner aux évènements, quand il fut soudainement projeté à terre. Il roula dans la neige, un goût de sang lui emplissant la bouche. Draco se redressa péniblement à quatre pattes, lorsqu'un second sort l'atteint de plein fouet lui coupant la respiration. Il fallait absolument qu'il se ressaisisse s'il voulait échapper à son agresseur. Le sorcier qui lui en voulait était certainement un Mangemort qui s'était attardé, c'était donc un adversaire à ne pas prendre à la légère. Draco avisa un tronc d'arbre assez épais derrière lequel il pourrait s'abriter le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il rampa donc derrière son abri de fortune et il y parvint juste avant qu'un nouveau sort ne le frappe. Le Mangemort devait s'être jeté un sort d'invisibilité, mais grâce à la neige, il n'était pas impossible à localiser. Le jeune homme blond ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur le crissement de la neige sous les pas de son adversaire. Lorsqu'il eut discerné ce son, il vit effectivement des empreintes de pas qui se rapprochaient inexorablement de sa cachette. Draco vida d'un coup ses poumons avant de se jeter sur son adversaire et de le plaquer dans la neige tout en lui jetant un sort avec sa baguette pour le rendre de nouveau visible. La surprise cloua Draco sur place, laissant le temps à son ennemi de reprendre ses esprits et de le renverser à son tour dans la neige. Le contact froid de la neige permis à Draco de se reprendre et il assena un coup de poing au sorcier qui le surplombait, celui-ci recula en massant sa joue meurtrie.

« Tu te bats comme un moldu Draco ! cracha le sorcier avec dédain.

- Je suis surpris de te voir en vie Goyle. Je pensais que tu étais tombé pendant la dernière bataille…

- C'est vrai que Vincent et moi avons eu du mal à nous défaire des partisans de Potter après que tu nous aies abandonnés, il n'a d'ailleurs pas survécu… Moi si, et crois-moi tu vas payer ta traîtrise, Malefoy ! »

Goyle lança un _Doloris _que Draco ne pu éviter, il se retrouva donc cloué au sol par une douleur fulgurante qui lui lacérait l'abdomen. Il avait l'impression qu'une meute de loups lui dévorait les entrailles. Grégory fit cesser le sort avec un sourire satisfait, tandis que Draco tentait de reprendre son souffle et de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur. Il s'assura d'un coup d'œil que son couteau était toujours à sa place avant de regrouper ses forces, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et il le savait. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour faire croire à son adversaire qu'il souffrait encore, alors qu'il attrapait son couteau glissé le long de sa cuisse. Puis il bondit sur Goyle et lui planta le couteau dans la main qui tenait sa baguette. L'autre poussa un cri de douleur et tenta de retirer la lame, mais Draco appuya son pied dessus, enfonçant le couteau jusqu'à la garde dans la paume de son ancien ami, le clouant du même coup au sentier. Draco dominait Goyle de toute sa hauteur, mais il ne se laissa pas aveuglé par la colère.

« Bon écoute-moi, Grégory, je ne veux pas te tuer, mais je n'hésiterai pas si c'est nécessaire, tu ne représentes plus rien pour rien. Je vais te poser une seule question, si tu réponds correctement, je te laisserai partir, sinon… Draco fit tourner la lame dans la paume de Goyle, faisant jaillir de ses lèvres un nouveau cri de douleur.

- Hu hu, vas-y, traître.

- Je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu penses de moi, dis-moi simplement où vont se cacher Greyback et Lucius lorsqu'ils seront à Poudlard. »

Goyle ne répondit pas tout de suite et Draco tourna la lame encore une fois dans la paume de sa victime, fouillant la chair à la recherche d'une réponse. Ne supportant plus la douleur, il finit par avouer que Greyback et Lucius allaient se cacher dans la forêt interdite le temps de passer à l'acte. Draco retira alors son couteau et le nettoya avec un peu de neige, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son ancien camarade de classe qui s'était évanoui sous l'effet de la douleur. Le jeune sorcier ne jugea pas utile de le soumettre à un sortilège d'_Oubliettes_ car il aurait non seulement dû le justifier devant le ministère de la magie, mais il voulait en plus que son père et Greyback se sentent traqués. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'orée de la forêt lorsqu'il entendit dans son dos Goyle remuer, il eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le côté et fut frôlé par un _Avada Kedavra_. Il perdit connaissance sous l'effet de l'onde de choc du sortilège et les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

« Draco, Draco, réveille-toi !

- Hum…

- Allez, debout, ne reste pas dans la neige ou tu vas mourir de froid… »

Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux et découvrit le visage anxieux de Bob, penché au-dessus de lui. Se souvenant de Goyle, Draco se redressa comme un diable sortant de sa boîte et vit une myriade d'étoiles danser devant ses yeux, il dû donc s'adosser de nouveau contre un arbre. Bob le rassura en lui disant que Goyle avait fui à son approche, pensant qu'il était sans doute un de ses alliés. Draco poussa un profond soupir et se redressa avec l'aide de Bob qui l'allongea à l'arrière de son 4x4 où le jeune homme se laissa gagner par un sommeil réparateur. Lorsqu'il refit surface, il se trouvait dans un lit entre des draps blancs et frais, avec une infirmière qui réglait son cathéter à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Il referma les yeux :il était à Ste Mangouste.

« Bien, vous êtes réveillés, Monsieur Malefoy, je vais dire à votre visiteur qu'il peut entrer. »

Interloqué, Draco se redressa contre son oreiller non sans sentir un douloureux élancement dans tout son corps. Il fit la grimace en se mettant assis et elle s'accentua quand il découvrit l'identité de son visiteur.

« Potter…

- Draco, je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux, quand on t'a trouvé tu étais dans un sale état. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, mais si tu tiens à savoir. Je suis allé en Sibérie pour trouver un beau sapin de Noël et j'ai dû me battre contre une famille d'écureuils pour l'avoir, ils sont très costauds les écureuils sibériens, et ensuite je suis tombé, voilà…

- Tu ne pouvais pas tout simplement me dire d'aller me faire voir ?

- Okay, va te faire voir, Potter, ce ne sont pas tes affaires et je peux très bien me débrouiller seul.

- Très bien, mais si tu veux aller à Poudlard, tu auras besoin de mon autorisation…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ah bon ? j'ai dû me tromper alors, c'est bizarre pourtant j'ai des informateurs qui m'ont dit que tu trouvais en Sibérie parce que tu suivais Greyback qui va bientôt se rendre à Poudlard pour y trouver un Horcruxe, mais si tu me dis que tu n'es pas au courant… ne prends pas cet air surpris, je travaille tout de même au Ministère et comme tu n'es pas venu faire contrôler ta baguette, j'ai dû enquêter. »

Draco poussa un profond soupir et tendit sa baguette à Harry pour qu'il la contrôle. Lorsque le brun la lui rendit, Draco était plus enclin à discuter.

« Donne-moi l'autorisation d'aller à Poudlard… De toute façon j'irais, alors autant que ce soit légal.

- Ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est ta franchise… Très bien, de toute façon tu ne risques pas de faire des bêtises à Poudlard…

- Pourquoi, les préfets m'enlèveraient des points ? demanda Draco d'un ton sarcastique.

- Non, mais j'ai beaucoup de personnes de confiance là-bas et ils te garderont à l'œil. Je te demande juste de laisser Lucius et Greyback agir et de ne pas prendre de risques. Il faudra que tu nous préviennes quand ils se mettront en mouvement et mes hommes et moi nous interviendrons.

- Attends tu me demandes, à moi, de travailler pour toi ? Tu sais que c'est à cause du Ministère que je suis au banc de la société ? Tu rêves !

- Si tu fais ça, tu seras rétabli dans tes droits et tu pourras récupérer ton manoir et tes biens, ainsi que la libre utilisation de ta baguette, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Draco prit le temps de réfléchir, mais plus que tout, il voulait récupérer son manoir et ses terres. Il finit par accepter de mauvaise grâce et Harry prit congé en lui précisant que deux aurors viendraient le chercher le lendemain pour l'emmener à Poudlard. Draco se remémora de bons et de mauvais souvenirs attachés à son ancienne école, mais un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il repensa à l'adolescent qu'il était : la coqueluche des filles, sauf d'une certaine Gryffondor et un garçon craint et respecté par tous, exception faite de la bande à Potter… les somnifères ne tardèrent pas à faire effet et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	7. Chapter 7

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout…chaud et c'est le cas de le dire puisqu'il s'agit de la rencontre tant attendue entre Hermione et Draco. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et que j'aurais le droit à plein de reviews (non parce que vous êtes une grosse centaine à chaque chapitre et que je ne reçois que 2 reviews en moyenne lo.. en plus faut que je rattrappe les statistiques de ma meilleure amie, alors je compte sur vous…) Bonne lecture et à bientôt._

_Clokun._

Chapitre 7

L'infirmière vint aider Draco à se préparer le lendemain matin, le jeune blond en avait d'ailleurs bien besoin, tout son corps le faisait souffrir et sa lèvre était gonflée, lui donnant un air canaille. Deux coups brefs furent frappés à la porte de la chambre de Draco, alors que celui-ci venait, non sans mal, d'enfiler son pantalon. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur deux silhouettes.

« Je vous en prie, entrez, grimaça Draco en attrapant un T-shirt.

- Draco Malefoy ?

- Non le pape ! Bien sûr que je suis Draco Malefoy, c'est écrit sur ma porte !

- C'était plus par respect du règlement qu'autre chose, vous savez…

- Non mais je rêve, Potter m'a refilé des aurors au rabais ! Lovegood et Tonks, décidément il peut pas me piffer, ça tombe bien moi non plus…

- Nous ne sommes pas venues pour écouter vos états d'âme, Malefoy, nous devons juste vous conduire jusqu'à Poudlard, un point c'est tout, aussi je vous prierais de nous épargner vos sarcasmes. »

Draco ne préféra pas insister avec Tonks qui lui en voulait toujours de s'être servi de Lupin comme appât pour attraper une bande de loups-garous qui sévissaient en Finlande. Il finit de ramasser ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie entouré des deux aurors chargées de sa protection ou plutôt de sa surveillance. Devant l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, Luna s'arrêta et tendit _Le Chicaneur_ à Draco qui fit une moue dédaigneuse.

« Je te remercie, mais je ne lis pas ce genre de presse… Tu peux ranger cette feuille de choux. »

Luna le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris avant de lui répondre.

« Mais enfin, il s'agit d'un portoloin…

- Oh, désolé, mais ce n'est pas écrit en gros titre_ 'Attention ce journal n'est pas un vrai journal, c'est un portoloin'_.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

Draco soupira et se demanda comment Voldemort avait pu perdre face à des ennemis comme Luna Lovegood.

Tonks lui mit le journal de force dans les mains et il sentit un crochet invisible l'attrapper par le nombril tandis que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et que son corps s'élevait, laissant son estomac devant l'hôpital. L'atterrissage ne fut pas plus agréable que le décollage et Draco grimaça de douleur en se relevant, son estomac était de retour. Certes il était entier, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir été remonté à l'envers. Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il se trouvait devant la grille de Poudlard. Tonks et Luna lui confièrent une lettre qu'il devait remettre à MacGonagal pour lui expliquer la mission (Draco ne pût s'empêcher de grommeler) qui lui avait été confiée. Après un bref hochement de tête, Tonks transplana, tandis que Luna le fixait avec un sourire béat aux lèvres.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris bêtement ?

- Ben, je sais pas trop, en fait… Ne soupire pas comme ci toute la misère du monde reposait sur tes épaules ! Je souris toujours quand je reviens à Poudlard, je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça, j'ai passé des supers moments ici, j'ai rencontré des gens supers et… Tiens, toi aussi tu souris ! »

C'était vrai, Draco souriait. Ce n'était certes pas un des sourires ravageurs dont il avait le secret, mais c'était un sourire tout de même… Il secoua la tête et conseilla à Luna de ne pas traîner pour ne pas inquiéter son chef chéri. Il dû préciser qu'il faisait allusion à Harry devant le regard interrogateur de Luna. Cette dernière s'éclipsa dans un pop sonore, laissant Draco seul, aux portes de Poudlard.

« Vous avez demandé à me voir professeur MacGonagal ?

- Oui Miss Granger. J'ai reçu un message de Monsieur Potter qui m'indique que nous allons recevoir la visite d'un homme travaillant pour lui. La mission qui lui a été confiée est secrète, nous devons donc veiller à ce qu'il ne soit pas vu des élèves avant que l'on ne trouve un motif valable pour expliquer sa présence… Ainsi j'aimerais que vous alliez l'accueillir et que vous l'installiez dans la cabane d'Hagrid.

- Bien professeur, quand est-ce que ce visiteur est censé arriver ?

- Et bien je pense qu'il est déjà devant les grilles du château.

- Oh et bien dans ce cas je vais aller le chercher tout de suite.

- N'oubliez pas Miss Granger, que vous ne devez parler de cet homme à personne, y compris les autres professeurs.

- Vous avez ma parole professeur. »

Après avoir quitté le bureau de la directrice, Hermione se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le parc du château, tout en se demandant qui pouvait être cet homme dont la directrice avait l'air de se méfier. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'il était envoyé par Harry et que par conséquent il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une personne de confiance. Arrivée dans le grand hall, elle jeta sa cape sur ses épaules et poussa la lourde porte. Une bourrasque glacée lui rappela que l'hiver était toujours bien installé et qu'elle devait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas que le visiteur ne meure de froid. Elle arriva en vue des grilles du parc, et constata avec satisfaction que la directrice n'avait pas menti et qu'elle n'aurait pas à attendre l'homme d'Harry dans le froid. Elle accéléra l'allure en même temps que se levait un violent vent glacé qui faisait tourbillonner la neige fraîchement tombée en lui rabattant les cheveux sur le visage. Enfin elle ouvrit les grilles et fit signe à l'homme de la suivre. Elle ne voyait pas son visage, dissimulé par la capuche de sa cape de voyage verte et argentée et elle ne prit pas le temps d'échanger avec lui les civilités d'usage, remettant les politesses à plus tard, pourquoi pas autour d'un thé dans la cabane d'Hagrid.

Elle introduisit la clé massive dans la serrure et tenta de pousser le battant qui interdisait l'accès à la cabane, sans succès. Les gonds étaient grippés par le froid et refusaient obstinément de bouger. Hermione réessaya en poussant la porte avec un coup d'épaule sans plus de résultats. Irritée, la jeune fille sortit sa baguette magique lorsque l'homme qui l'avait suivie jusque là la poussa sans ménagement sur le côté, avant d'enfoncer la porte d'un puissant coup d'épaule. Le panneau de bois pivota enfin sur ses gonds dans un grincement lugubre.

Hermione précéda son visiteur et alluma une grosse flambée dans la cheminée à l'aide de sa baguette, avant de lancer un sort de propreté qui rendit un aspect chaleureux à l'intérieur qu'Hagrid avait quitté des années plus tôt pour s'installer avec Madame Maxime. Le grincement de la porte se refermant fit sursauter Hermione, un instant perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se retourna et arbora un sourire engageant qui se figea lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son interlocuteur n'était autre que Draco Malefoy.

La jeune fille resserra sa main sur sa baguette, geste qui n'échappa pas à Draco qui la fixa froidement.

« Je te conseille de te calmer Granger, je ne suis pas là pour me battre.

- C'est dommage parce que j'aurais bien saisi cette occasion pour t'infliger une belle correction Malefoy…

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu en aurais été capable, petite présomptueuse ?

- Vu ta tête, tu ne dois pas être au mieux de ta forme et si je ne m'abuse, tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, alors que je pourrais te clouer au sol avec un mot. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de se débarrasser de sa cape de voyage trempée et de tirer une chaise près du feu pour se réchauffer les mains. Il eut la satisfaction de voir Hermione reculer d'un pas et il décida de pousser son avantage.

« A ce que je vois, l'hospitalité du directeur de Poudlard a changé… Je m'attendais plutôt à une chambre bien confortable, au lieu de quoi j'ai le droit à la cabane de ce grand dadais de garde-chasse.

- Si la directrice connaissait ton identité, je suis sûre que tu aurais été reçu avec une boule de feu et que tu aurais dormi au fond du lac. »

Draco réprima un sourire, il aimait par dessus tout énerver Hermione, mais aussi la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

« Puisque tu ne me proposes pas un thé, je vais le faire tout seul… Tu veux bien te rendre utile et informer la directrice de ma présence en lui remettant ce pli, sans le lire cela va de soi ? »

Le jeune homme confia l'enveloppe à Hermione avant de se tourner vers la cheminée pour lui dissimuler son fou rire. Abasourdie, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte et sortit dans le froid glacial. Draco laissa libre cours à son hilarité, mais son fou rire était une torture, ses côtes le faisant atrocement souffrir.

Hermione se dirigeait vers le château, l'enveloppe que Draco lui avait confiée à la main, quand elle secoua énergiquement la tête, comme pour se tirer de la torpeur dans laquelle elle se trouvait plongée. Le rouge lui monta au front, et elle sentie une sourde indignation la gagner tandis qu'elle faisait volte-face pour expliquer au jeune homme sa façon de voir les choses et sa conception, toute particulière, de la courtoisie qu'elle lui destinait. Elle expulsa tout l'air de ses poumons pour se donner du courage et ouvrit brusquement la porte en apostrophant le jeune homme qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

« Dis donc Draco, si tu crois que je vais faire tes petites courses, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, je ne suis pas… »

Hermione ne pu continuer sa phrase, car en relevant la tête son regard se posa sur le corps du Serpentard où le feu faisait danser des reflets dorés. Il s'était retourné pour se réchauffer à la lueur des flammes, lui offrant son dos musclé et ses jambes moulées dans un jean noir. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de s'attarder sur la rondeur attirante de son postérieur. Elle ne s'en détacha qu'à regret pour fixer le profil de Draco. Ses lèvres étaient bien dessinées et semblaient appeler les baisers, et son regard bleu acier était rivé sur elle.

Elle se sentit rougir sous ce regard pénétrant et elle ne comprit les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer qu'à retardement

« Tu désirais Granger… »

Elle chassa la première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit en se reprochant d'avoir penser à un baiser et s'apprêtait à lui asséner une réplique cinglante, quand ses yeux furent attirés par un bandage qui lui entourait le torse. Elle se rapprocha de lui et vint effleurer son pansement du doigt en tournant vers lui un regard interrogateur. Elle retira brusquement ses doigts sous le regard moqueur du blond.

« Je ne pensais pas que mon corps te mettrait dans un tel état Granger, si j'avais su… »

Hermione piqua un fard et lui donna un coup dans les côtes avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir précipitamment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi °

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud comme toujours lol. Merci pour les **2 **reviews que j'ai reçu… J'espère que vous allez battre les records pour ce chapitre… Bon j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse avec un Draco plus taquin que jamais, une Hermione qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête et un Ron jaloux… à très bientôt_

_Cokun_

Chapitre 8

Hermione traversa le parc à grandes enjambées, pestant contre ce sale rustre de Serpentard. Comment est-ce qu'il avait osé insinuer qu'elle était tentée par son corps. Certes, elle ne pouvait ignorer les sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées en le voyant dans la lueur des flammes. Elle secoua rageusement la tête et pressa un peu plus le pas pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle devait d'ailleurs se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas tomber sur les élèves rentrant de Pré-au-Lard. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que les abords du château étaient déserts. Elle fit pivoter la lourde porte et se précipita dans le couloir de sa chambre. Malheureusement elle tomba nez à nez avec Ron qui la gratifia d'un beau sourire.

« Tu vas attraper la mort si tu sors par ce temps. Qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire dans le parc ?

- Tu me surveilles maintenant ? Hermione se reprocha le ton brusque qu'elle avait employé avec son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien, je suis juste fatiguée, j'ai besoin de repos… Au fait ça s'est bien passé à Pré-au-Lard avec les élèves ?

- Ah… euh oui, c'était super ! Tu savais que la directrice avait changé d'avis sur le bal du nouvel an ?

- Non, elle a annulé !

- Mais non ! Elle a juste précisé qu'il s'agirait d'un bal costumé, les élèves sont ravis ! D'ailleurs les Gryffondor de sixième année insistent pour que tu les aides à se choisir des déguisements, tu vas devoir parler chiffon avec tes élèves ! Elles t'attendront demain dans leur dortoir…

- Très bien Ron je te remercie… Maintenant excuse-moi, mais…

- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air perturbée…

- Non ça va, je te remercie. »

Hermione se réfugia dans sa chambre avant de laisser le temps à Ron d'ajouter quoi que ce soit… Elle n'avait pas envie de subir ses questions, d'autant plus qu'elle s'efforçait de ne plus penser à Draco. Elle se jeta sur son lit et étouffa un cri de frustration dans son oreiller.

Ron regarda la porte d'Hermione se refermer en fronçant les sourcils. Elle lui cachait quelque chose, il en était sûr et il allait découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Fort de cette décision, il se dirigea vers le parc. Il fut surpris par le froid qu'il faisait à l'extérieur, mais il ne tourna pas les talons pour autant. Il remonta les traces qu'Hermione avait laissées dans la neige. Ces traces le conduisirent devant la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid. Ron fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit la lueur d'un feu à l'intérieur de la cabane normalement déserte. Le rouquin frappa à la porte et poussa lentement le panneau de bois qui tourna sur ses gonds dans un grincement. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le figea sur place et il ne put dire un mot. Bien que l'homme qui se trouvait dans la cabane lui tourna le dos, Ron reconnut instantanément Draco Malefoy. Une foule de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et les paroles de l'ancien Serpentard le mirent hors de lui.

« Tu en veux encore Granger, je ne suis pas sûr que mon corps puisse le supporter, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. »

Le sourire de Draco se figea sur ses lèvres quand il découvrit qu'il n'était pas en train de parler à Hermione, mais à un Weasley qui avait l'air hors de lui. Le jeune blond s'adossa nonchalamment contre le linteau de la cheminée en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, décidé à ne pas se laisser impressionner. Il gratifia son visiteur d'un sourire narquois en désignant la porte du menton.

« Je t'en prie, Weasley, entre… Tu n'es pas le bienvenu, mais je suppose que tu t'en moques…

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Pardon ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je suis là depuis moins d'une heure et tu me sautes déjà à la gorge, on dirait que tu n'as pas mûri d'un poil durant toutes ces années.

- Ne fais surtout pas le malin, Malefoy… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Hermione ? Si tu lui as fait du mal je te jure que tu me le paieras très cher !

- Ne t'enflamme pas le rouquin, je ne lui ai rien fait dont elle se soit plainte ! Si ta copine te trompe, c'est pas ma faute, c'est peut-être que tu ne fais pas ce qu'il faut pour la retenir…

- Oh surtout, ne viens pas me donner de leçons sur l'amour, le jour où tu sauras ce que c'est, les Détraqueurs rendront les gens heureux !

- Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à dire je ne te retiens pas, tu peux courir la rejoindre et tu en profiteras pour lui demander ce que j'ai de plus que toi.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'une fouine volante pourrait avoir de plus que moi. »

Ron accompagna cette dernière remarque d'un sourire moqueur. Draco sentit son sang bouillir de colère. Il n'avait jamais digéré cette humiliation et il avait une folle envie de laver son honneur, dans le sang si nécessaire. Il s'approcha de Ron, menaçant et décocha un superbe coup de poing au rouquin qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. L'arcade sourcilière de Ron explosa sous la puissance du coup, brouillant la vue de son œil droit. Il recula, surpris par la soudaineté du coup et serra les dents en jurant à Draco qu'il lui paierait cela. Pour l'heure Ron devait se rendre chez la directrice pour exiger le départ de ce forcené. Mais avant tout, il devait aller voir Hermione pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ron sortit donc de la cabane, les dents serrées et décida qu'il serait plus intelligent de rendre une petite visite à Mme Pomfresh. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, la vieille femme le soigna en pestant contre les jeunes coqs qui se battaient sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Elle dirigea sa baguette vers le front de Ron et lança un sort qui souda les bords de la plaie, non sans douleur. Elle lui sourit gentiment, mais assura à Ron qu'il aurait tout de même un beau cocard dans les jours à venir. Une fois soigné et lavé, Ron se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione, il frappa plusieurs fois sans réponse et se dirigea donc vers le bureau de la directrice en se promettant de repasser voir Hermione plus tard. Il donna le mot de passe et entra dans le bureau de MacGonagal et fut surpris de trouver Hermione dans le bureau. Elle lui un petit signe de la main et l'interrogea du regard sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Il lui répondit d'un geste évasif et attendit que la directrice ait fini sa lecture pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait dans le parc de Poudlard.

La directrice l'interrompit en levant une main autoritaire. Ron fut surpris, mais ne dit rien en attendant les explications de son ancien professeur. Elle jeta un bref regard à Hermione avant de soupirer.

« Eh bien mes enfants, je vous dois quelques explications, je pense. Monsieur Malefoy est ici sur la demande de Monsieur Potter qui lui a confié une mission de la plus haute importance. Ne soyez pas si surpris Monsieur Weasley, il s'agit de traquer un loup-garou et un ancien mangemort, je pense donc que Monsieur Malefoy est le mieux placé pour agir. De plus, si Monsieur Potter lui a accordé sa confiance, je pense que nous pouvons le faire aussi. Bon, maintenant je vais avoir besoin de vous pour trouver une explication à la présence de Monsieur Malefoy.

- On a qu'à dire que c'est le nouveau concierge et comme ça les élèves le persécuteront…

- Monsieur Weasley ! L'heure n'est certainement pas à la plaisanterie !

- J'étais sérieux, grommela Ron.

- De toute façon Draco n'acceptera jamais de jouer le rôle du concierge, c'est évident… coupa Hermione.

- Draco, ironisa Ron.

- Je t'en prie Ron, il va rester avec nous un certain temps, donc il va falloir vivre en bonne intelligence…

- Bon ben dans ce cas, je sais pas ce qu'on pourrait lui faire faire.

- Je pense que ses compétences dans le domaine des créatures magiques nous permettent de la faire passer pour un professeur de soins aux créatures magiques…

- Je suis d'accord avec vous Professeur… Qu'en penses-tu Ron ?

- Hmpff, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon…

- Bien, dans ce cas, c'est d'accord. Mademoiselle Granger, je vous laisse le soin d'annoncer la nouvelle à Monsieur Malefoy et vous l'installerez dans la chambre à côté de la vôtre. Monsieur Weasley, j'aimerais vous parler quelques instants si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconviénents. »

La porte se referma sur Hermione et Ron se retourna vers la directrice.

« J'aurais très bien apporter la nouvelle à Malefoy, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'Hermione y aille…

- Cela n'a aucune importance, je voudrais que vous gardiez un œil sur Monsieur Malefoy pendant toute la durée de son séjour parmi nous. Bien que Monsieur Potter lui fasse confiance, je préfèrerais qu'il ne reste jamais seul.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne laisserai pas seul, et je pense qu'Hermione non plus, vu comme c'est parti, soupira Ron.

- Très bien, vous pouvez prendre congé, Monsieur Weasley. C'est vous qui ferez l'annonce officielle de la présence de Monsieur Malefoy ce soir au dîner. »

Hermione sortit du bureau de la directrice et se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers le parc. Elle apprécia le froid vif de l'extérieur qui la détourna de ses pensées. Elle arriva devant la cabane d'Hagrid plus vite qu'elle ne le souhaitait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et frappa un coup bref à la porte. Après quelques instants, la porte grinça sur ses gonds, livrant le passage à Hermione qui s'avança timidement à l'intérieur. Elle sursauta quand le panneau de bois claqua dans son dos et elle se retourna d'une seule pièce pour découvrir que Draco se tenait adossé à l'huis maintenant clos. Il la gratifia d'un sourire féroce et l'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir avant d'en faire de même.

« J'ai remis mon T-shirt, j'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient…

- Tu fais bien ce que tu veux Malefoy, ça m'est complètement égal !

- Oh… Dans ce cas, puis-je savoir ce que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- La directrice a décidé que tu devais te faire passer pour le nouveau professeur de soins aux créatures magiques…

- La plupart du temps, je ne les soigne pas, je les tue, mais bref passons, tu avais autre chose à dire ? dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

- Euh, oui… Tu vas emménager dans le château.

- Ah, ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Et où exactement ?

- Et bien dans la chambre à côté de la mienne, celle qui t'a été attribuée par la directrice.

- Hum, c'est intéressant.

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile et prends tes affaires, je vais te montrer où t'installer.

- À vos ordres Miss Granger ! »

Le trajet jusqu'au château se fit en silence et ce ne fut que dans le hall que Draco rompit le silence en grognant après avoir tourné la tête vers les grands sabliers contenant les cristaux représentant les points accumulés par les différentes maisons. Hermione suivit son regard et sourit largement en lui annonçant fièrement qu'une fois encore les Gryffondors allaient battre les Serpentards à plate couture. Puis elle continua son chemin jusqu'aux chambres.

Draco la suivait, un sourire aux lèvres, car il s'amusait de l'attitude de la jeune femme et il était d'autant plus ravi, qu'il se tenait en retrait derrière elle, pouvant ainsi contempler sa longue chevelure qui lui tombait jusqu'à la taille se balançant au rythme envoûtant de ses hanches. Il s'arrêta juste derrière elle, alors qu'elle lui désignait une porte du menton. Il la remercia en lui baisant la main, avant d'entrer dans sa chambre en laissant une Hermione pétrifiée derrière lui.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf ceux que je sors des méandres de mon esprit torturé XD

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs ou lectrices pour les reviews que j'ai reçues, elles m'ont bien fait plaisir ! Sinon je vous laisse en compagnie de Draco, Hermione et leur joyeuse bande pour ce nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_+ Clokun_

Chapitre 9

Draco fit le tour de sa chambre, satisfait par le confort qui y régnait. Il avait eu du mal à réprimer un fou rire devant la tête ébahie d'Hermione quand il lui avait baisé la main. Son séjour s'annonçait beaucoup plus agréable qu'il ne l'avait prévu au début. Il allait pouvoir persécuter Ron tout en continuant de taquiner Hermione. Il devait d'ailleurs bien avouer qu'il avait hâte de revoir la jeune sorcière. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il ne voulait que la taquiner, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à se mentir à lui-même. En réalité, il mourrait d'envie de revoir Hermione parce qu'elle l'intriguait au plus haut point. Elle avait changé depuis leur départ de l'école et lui aussi. Il ne parvenait plus à ne voir en elle qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Son père lui avait toujours appris à mépriserl es moldus doués de pouvoirs magiques, lui assurant qu'ils ne faisaient que déshonorer le monde de la magie. Hors, depuis que Draco était livré à lui-même, il s'était forgé sa propre opinion sur la question et il considérait les moldus comme des êtres vivants à part entière, pas moins doués ou importants que les sorciers de sang pur… Draco soupira, regrettant qu'il lui ait fallu autant de temps pour se rendre compte de cet état de fait. Il avait en effet dû perdre sa mère pour que l'amour qu'elle lui portait le fasse réfléchir à sa propre conception du monde. Le jeune homme se jeta en travers du lit, espérant qu'un petit somme le soulagerait de ses pensées. Il sourit en songeant qu'il pourrait rêver d'une jeune et belle sorcière.

Hermione était restée un instant figée devant la porte de Draco, tenant la main qu'il avait baisée contre sa poitrine. Décidément le jeune Serpentard jouait avec ses nerfs ! Hermione secoua la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer les idées avant de descendre dîner dans la grande salle. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à fermer sa porte, une main repoussa le panneau, la faisant sursauter.

« Ron, tu m'as fait peur !

- Excuse-moi, mais cela fait trois fois que je t'appelle sans que tu daignes me répondre…

- Oh, désolée, je ne t'avais pas entendu…

- Depuis que Malefoy est arrivé tu sembles complètement ailleurs… Tu es sûre qu'il ne t'a pas ensorcelée ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ron !

- Mouaif, n'empêche que ton comportement a changé… Il faut que tu te ressaisisses ! Si tu restes aussi distraite, tes élèves en pâtiront et tu pourrais perdre ton poste…

- Je te remercie, mais je vais très bien et mes élèves ne se plaignent pas de moi et il n'y a pas de raisons que cela change ! C'est plutôt toi qui a changé depuis que Draco est là ! Tu es vraiment devenu paranoïaque ! Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille, j'en ai plus qu'assez de ton attitude paternaliste à mon égard ! Je suis assez grande pour décider de ce que je dois faire et de qui je dois me méfier ! »

Hermione claqua la porte de sa chambre au nez de Ron qui se félicita intérieurement pour son comportement. Au lieu de mettre Hermione en garde contre Malefoy, il n'avait réussi qu'à la rendre méfiante à son égard. La jeune fille devait lui en vouloir maintenant et elle allait certainement se rapprocher de Malefoy, dans le seul but de l'embêter et de lui prouver qu'elle prenait ses propres décisions. Ron enfonça rageusement son poing dans le mur du couloir avant de regagner sa chambre.

Hermione était furieuse contre Ron. La prenait-il vraiment pour une gamine stupide ? Elle détestait quand il usait de ce ton condescendant avec elle, comme si elle était incapable de prendre ses propres décisions. Certes, elle était un peu troublée depuis que Draco était là, mais de là à dire que ses élèves pourraient en pâtir… Non, Ron avait exagéré… Soudain, Hermione eut une illumination : Ron était jaloux de l'attention qu'elle portait à Draco, elle se corrigea intérieurement : d'un, elle n'accordait pas une attention particulière à Draco ; de deux il fallait impérativement qu'elle arrête d'utiliser le prénom du jeune Serpentard pour le désigner… Ce serait certainement cela le plus dur, car elle aimait beaucoup le prénom de Malefoy. Le jeune homme avait en effet tout de ce prédateur de légende ! Hermione sourit devant le tour que prenait ses pensées… Ron avait peut-être raison après tout, la présence de Draco la troublait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. S'avisant de l'heure, la jeune sorcière sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre la grande salle. Elle s'arrêta en passant devant la porte de Malefoy et hésita avant de frapper un coup bref à la porte. Elle se dit que c'était uniquement pour se prouver qu'elle pouvait être courtoise à l'égard du Serpentard. Au bout de quelques secondes sans réponse, Hermione commença à s'éloigner. Elle fit néanmoins demi-tour en entendant le grincement de la poignée de porte. Elle se posta donc devant la chambre de Draco et explosa de rire quand elle vit la tête de ce dernier dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Draco parut surpris de la voir, mais il avait surtout l'air déboussolé et un peu froissé à cause de l'hilarité d'Hermione.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là Granger ?

- Je venais simplement te rappeler que nous devons tous dîner ensemble dans la grande salle, dit Hermione en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil.

- Oui, c'est vrai j'avais oublié… Oh, j'ai encore une question… Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Il y a plusieurs raisons en fait, répondit Hermione en tentant de conserver son sérieux. D'une part, on dirait que tu t'es coiffé avec un pétard, d'autre part, tu as les traces de ton oreiller sur la figure. »

Draco grommela en rougissant, un peu embarrassé. Il demanda à Hermione de lui accorder quelques secondes, parut réfléchir et l'invita enfin à entrer le temps qu'il se donne une apparence un peu plus humaine. Hermione était un peu intimidée, mais elle entra néanmoins dans la chambre de Draco et s'étonna de constater que c'était la copie conforme de la sienne du point de vue de l'ameublement, exception faite des couleurs. Sa chambre était en effet rouge et or, tandis que celle du jeune homme était d'un vert sombre et argent, et somme toute un peu étouffant, pensa Hermione. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit les pas du jeune homme à côté d'elle. Draco s'était coiffé, avait fait disparaître les marques de son visage et avait revêtu une robe de sorcier, qui lui allait parfaitement bien, pensa la jeune fille. Il tourna son regard gris bleu vers elle et lui tendit la main. Hermione s'en saisit et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle du château. Avant d'entrer, Hermione retira sa main du bras de Draco et lui sourit. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la table des professeurs, suivie par le jeune Serpentard qui semblait attirer tous les regards, certains curieux, d'autres admiratifs et même un hostile. Draco ne prêta pas attention à ce regain d'intérêt à son égard, il en avait l'habitude, cela précédait souvent le rejet et l'indifférence, il garda donc son regard obstinément fixé sur le dos d'Hermione. Ils arrivèrent à la table des professeurs et Draco pris place entre Hermione et Neuville qui l'accueillit chaleureusement. C'est à ce moment-là que Ron se leva et demanda le silence.

« La directrice m'a chargé de vous présenter le nouveau professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques, Draco Malefoy. Ce nom vous dit certainement quelque chose, mais sachez que Monsieur Malefoy nous a été chaudement recommandé par le Ministre de la magie et par Monsieur Potter, aussi je vous demanderais de respecter le choix de la directrice et de l'accueillir aussi bien que vous l'avez fait avec Miss Granger. Je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit »

Après quelques murmures, les conversations reprirent de plus belles et Draco ne sentit plus tous les regards tournés vers lui. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs penser à rien d'autre que la main d'Hermione qui venait de saisir la sienne, dans un geste de réconfort et d'encouragement. La jeune fille lui sourit avant de se retourner vers son voisin pour entamer une conversation animée. Draco, quant à lui, se contenta de répondre aux questions de Neuville. Il avait toujours trouvé le jeune homme un peu lourd, mais il se rendait maintenant compte que cette maladresse apparente, dissimulait en réalité une très grande sensibilité. Il éprouva un vif plaisir à passer ce repas en compagnie du jeune Londubat, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait devant personne. Le dîner toucha enfin à sa fin, et le rendez-vous fut pris le lendemain pour le grand bal du nouvel an. Draco n'avait aucune envie de se rendre à ce bal costumé, mais en voyant l'enthousiasme général, il se dit qu'il devrait probablement y faire un petit saut, ne serait-ce que pour voir les costumes…et notamment celui d'Hermione. Il prit congés de ses collègues et regagna sa chambre pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

Le réveil fut quelque peu difficile le lendemain, et Draco s'assura de ne pas porter des séquelles visibles de sa nuit avant de se diriger vers la grande salle pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il s'étonna du peu de monde qui s'y trouvait…avant de se rendre compte de l'heure très matinale. Draco n'avait plus l'habitude de dormir autant, la plupart de ses nuits étaient courtes et agitées. Ils sentaient peser sur lui les regards des quelques personnes présentes, dont le professeur de potions et un groupe de Serpentards, en majorité féminin. Les jeunes élèves se dirigèrent d'ailleurs vers lui après une concertation animée et celle qui semblait la plus âgée vint se placer devant lui. Draco leva les yeux du journal qu'il était en train de lire et interrogea la jeune fille du regard.

« Bonjour Professeur, je suis en septième année et je m'appelle Mélissa Banks… Je suis une très bonne amie de Pansi Parkinson…

- Je vois, soupira Draco en se calant au fond de son fauteuil.

- Je suppose que vous ne l'avez pas revu depuis longtemps, continua Melissa avec un sourire pincé.

- En effet, approuva Draco, et pour tout dire je ne m'en porte pas plus mal, vois-tu.

- Elle non plus, rassurez-vous ! Elle a fait un très beau mariage avec un sorcier respectable qui ne change pas brusquement ses… convictions.

- Fort bien… Je suppose que je dois te demander de qui il s'agit si je veux pouvoir finir mon petit déjeuner tranquillement…

- Il s'agit de Grégory Goyle ! répondit la jeune Serpentard, très fière d'elle et de son effet, quand elle vit que Draco s'étouffait avec son café, mais elle déchanta rapidement en se rendant compte que la cause de cet étranglement était un fou rire.

- Goyle ! Un sorcier respectable ! Et bien, on dirait que Pansi est tombée bien bas… Bon, cette petite conversation fut très distrayante et maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser finir mon café, je t'en saurais gré… »

Mélissa Banks fusilla Draco du regard sans que celui-ci ne détourne les yeux et tourna les talons, suivit de son groupe de harpies. Draco se passa une main dans les cheveux en se disant que son premier cours allait être difficile, puisqu'il rassemblait les Gryffondors de sixième et les Serpentards de septième année… Il avala le reste de son café d'un traite et se dirigea vers le parc pour y préparer son cours, alors que les élèves commençaient à affluer pour déjeuner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Jack Jordan et Melissa Banks ; ) )

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous, un petit chapitre tout beau, tout nouveau… J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée, moi je reprends que lundi ;p… Allez, ce chapitre devrait vous remonter le moral, enfin j'espère_

_A bientôt_

_Clokun_

Chapitre 10

Hermione était ravie, elle avait réussi à donner une bonne leçon à Ron. Elle lui avait montré qu'elle choisissait elle-même les personnes qu'elle voulait fréquenter. Elle savait qu'elle était allée un peu loin en prenant la main de Draco au dîner de la veille, mais elle en avait eu envie, autant pour prouver à Ron qu'elle était décidée à mener sa vie comme elle le souhaitait, autant pour voir la réaction du jeune Serpentard. Elle avait d'ailleurs était surprise qu'il la laisse faire… Après tout, peut-être que Draco était plus intimidé par les autres qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser voir. Hermione sourit à cette pensée en entrant dans la grande salle pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle s'installa à côté de Ron qui avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et entama la conversation d'un ton mécontent.

« Tu es contente de toi, j'imagine ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répondit innocemment Hermione.

- Tu as fait exprès de tenir Malefoy par la main hier soir, et…

- Et tu es très en colère et très jaloux !

- Oui, je sais, je me suis comporté comme un idiot et j'en suis désolé, mais s'il te plaît, ne commets pas l'erreur de te servir de Malefoy pour te venger… Cela risquerait de se retourner contre toi ! Hermione, on parle de Malefoy, là ! Tu sais ce qu'il nous a fait subir, ce qu'il t'a fait subir, pendant qu'on était ici, et puis pendant les premières années de la guerre… Sans lui, Dumbledore ne serait pas mort !

- Arrête Ron ! Je sais tout cela, mais on ne peut pas non plus nier que sans lui on n'aurait jamais remporté la victoire finale !

- Harry aurait très bien pût…

- Harry était presque mort lorsqu'on les a retrouvés ! Tu sais ce que ton père a dit, ce que Remus a dit : si Draco n'avait pas lancé l'_Avada Kedavra_ en même temps que Harry, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom serait toujours vivant !

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais il n'a pas fait cela pour sauver Harry, comme tu sembles le croire ! Il a simplement fait cela par vengeance !

- Ron… Voldemort a tué Narcissa Malefoy sous les yeux de Draco, alors qu'elle essayait de protéger Harry ! N'importe lequel des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix aurait voulu le tuer à ce moment-là, mais c'est lui qui l'a fait. C'était peut-être par vengeance, mais toujours est-il qu'il n'a pas essayé de tuer Harry après cela… Je pense qu'on ne saura jamais ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, mais en tout cas, je pense que Draco n'est plus le même que celui avec qui on a étudié ici… Ce qu'il a vécu a dû le bouleverser et il a changé, j'en suis sûre…

- Mouais, reste à savoir si c'est en bien…

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi méfiant ?

- Parce que je te connais ! Tu t'embarques toujours dans des projets chevaleresques, mais tu as besoin d'aide pour les mener à bien… Quoiqu'il en soit, tu ne me feras jamais adhérer à une société pour la réhabilitation des Malefoys…

- Pfff, t'es vraiment puérile, dit Hermione dans un sourire.

- Allez Hermione, ne me fais plus la tête et soit un peu plus prudente avec Malefoy, tant qu'on ne sait pas vraiment ce dont il est capable… s'il te plaît.

- Très bien ! De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai pas envie de t'avoir en permanence sur le dos… Je vais faire plus attention c'est promis. »

Hermione déposa un baiser retentissant sur la joue de Ron avant de filer en direction des salles de classe avec un petit signe de la main. Ron soupira et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Le jeune Jordan passa près de la table des professeurs en faisant un clin d'œil appuyé à Ron, accompagné d'un « Quel tombeur ! » qui fit sourire le rouquin. Il aurait bien aimé que ce soit le cas, mais il savait que la bataille pour le cœur d'Hermione était la plus dure qui soit.

Draco attendait ses élèves devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Il avait hâte que ce cours se termine, il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie de jouer le gentil professeur prévenant… Il avait décidé d'emmener ses élèves dans la forêt interdite et de voir ce qu'il se passerait. De toute façon il avait besoin d'une excuse pour aller dans la forêt et voir s'il y avait des traces de l'activité de son père ou de Greyback. Draco s'en voulait de ne pas s'être davantage intéressé à sa mission depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, mais il ferait plus attention dorénavant. Il n'avait de toute façon pas envie de s'attarder plus que nécessaire dans cette école… Il voulait retrouver son manoir au plus vite et ne plus jamais en ressortir. L'ambiance de cette école ne lui réussissait pas, il commençait à avoir la sensibilité à fleur de peau et à se comporter comme un gamin de 15 ans et il ne pouvait en aucun cas se le permettre, du moins pas s'il voulait survivre.

L'arrivée d'un groupe d'élèves le sortit de ses pensées. Il se redressa pour accueillir les nouveaux venus et remarqua qu'il s'agissait des Gryffondors de sixième année. Il s'adressa au jeune homme en tête du groupe.

« Vous êtes en retard… J'enlève donc dix points à Gryffondor !

- Mais Monsieur le cloche n'a pas encore retentie et…

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Jack Jordan, Monsieur.

- Jordan, hein ? Et bien Monsieur Jordan, vous venez de faire perdre cinq points supplémentaires à votre maison et cinq de plus, parce que votre grand frère commentait très mal les matchs de Quidditch ! »

Jack en resta sans voix. Il voulut néanmoins riposter quand un de ses camarades lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes, lui intimant le silence. Jordan s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et ils tournèrent tous la tête en entendant les Serpentards arriver. Draco s'adressa à eux avec un large sourire.

« Nous n'attendions plus que vous. Bien le cours va donc pouvoir commencer. Comme vous le savez tous, je m'appelle Draco Malefoy, mais comme je n'ai pas l'intention de répondre à vos questions, mon nom ne vous sera pas d'une grande utilité… Durant ce cours, vous devrez appliquer trois règles : ne pas me poser de questions, ne pas faire de remarques sur ma manière d'enseigner et survivre. De plus, je n'aime pas les cours théoriques, aussi ai-je décidé de vous emmener dans la forêt interdite et de voir avec vous les différentes créatures que nous pourrons y rencontrer. Je ne vous cache pas que certaines sont susceptibles de vous dévorer ou de vous empoisonner, entraînant une mort douloureuse, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dans ce cas je vous achèverai… Des questions ?

- Euh vous êtes sûr que vous êtes un vrai prof ?

- Encore cinq points de perdus pour Gryffondor, Monsieur Jordan ! J'avais dit pas de questions et même si vous avez entendu le contraire, c'était un test pour voir si vous suiviez… Et de toute évidence, non ! Bien, je vous conseille de rester groupés, je n'irai pas chercher les retardataires ou les brebis égarées… Ceux qui ne veulent pas venir n'y sont pas obligés, ils peuvent aller pleurnicher dans les jupes de la directrice, les autres, suivez-moi. »

Draco pénétra dans la forêt sur ces mots, laissant derrière lui un bon nombre d'élèves des deux maisons. Il constata qu'il n'y en avait en réalité qu'une dizaine avec lui, dont la moitié seulement de Serpentard. Le petit groupe pénétra dans la forêt et Draco commença à rechercher des traces du passage de Greyback, c'est-à-dire des cadavres défigurés…

Le premier indice de la présence du loup-garou fut découvert par le Jeune Jordan qui appela Draco d'une voix forte depuis un détour du chemin. Draco se dirigea vers son élève et grimaça en observant le cadavre de centaure butiné par des mouches, les entrailles à l'air libre, à moitié dévorées. Jordan était en train de s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de sa manche et il était pâle comme un mort.

« Eh, garçon ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des hauts le cœur devant un tel spectacle… J'accorde cinq points à Gryffondor pour ta trouvaille. Venez tous voir ce que Monsieur Jordan a trouvé ! »

Les élèves arrivèrent les uns après les autres et firent cercle autour du centaure mort, une main sur le nez pour tenter d'atténuer l'odeur putride qui s'élevait de la charogne. Draco reprit la parole.

« Bien est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

- Eh bien ceci est un centaure, ou bien ce qu'il en reste…

- Merci Monsieur Jordan. Comme vous le savez, les centaures sont des créatures très intelligentes et très courageuses, aussi je voudrais que vous cherchiez dans les environs des traces de lutte et des indices sur l'identité de l'agresseur. Mais surtout faites attention, il est peut-être toujours dans les parages, ouvrez l'œil. »

Un élève, un Serpentard appela les autres quelques instants plus tard. Draco arriva avec les autres élèves et ils découvrirent l'endroit où le centaure s'était battu.

« Très bien, annonça Draco. Voyons ce que ces traces peuvent nous apprendre… Tout d'abord remarquez les traces de notre ami…

- Ce cadavre ne peut certainement pas être considéré comme un ami, il s'agit simplement d'un être répugnant, trucidé parce qu'il manquait de jugeote et qu'il était faible !

- Merci pour cette analyse qui n'intéresse que toi Melissa ! Si tu me coupes encore une fois la parole, je m'arrangerai pour que tu te retrouves en face de la créature qui a tué ce centaure et on verra si tu fais mieux que lui… Comme je le disais, on remarque que les empreintes de ses pattes arrière sont plus marquées que celles des pattes avant, ce qui signifie… ?

- Cela veut dire qu'il s'est cabré ! intervint un jeune Gryffondor.

- Exactement ! Or, les centaures ne se cabrent que pour repousser une attaque d'un adversaire assez grand, sinon ils privilégient une ruade… On sait donc que l'agresseur devait être au moins aussi grand qu'un humain. Maintenant, je voudrais que vous me trouviez l'arme du centaure. Allez-y, cherchez ! »

Malgré la situation, Draco s'amusait beaucoup de l'enthousiasme de ses élèves. Il ne fut pas surpris que la recherche soit si rapide et les résultats tellement attendus. Il s'empara de l'arc qu'une jeune fille lui tendait et le montra à tous avant de reprendre ses explications.

« Bien, cet arc est extrêmement important, il nous renseigne sur plusieurs choses… Qui peut me dire quoi ?

- Et bien… On voit que le centaure s'en est servi de bouclier, vu les marques de crocs qui sont imprimées dedans… De plus c'est une grosse bête qui a dû l'attaquer et avec une sacrée mâchoire !

- C'est effectivement une première constatation Jordan. Mais que peux-tu me dire de plus sur l'agresseur ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Beaucoup de créatures ont des mâchoires puissantes, mais une seule laisse des empreintes pareilles et serait capable de s'attaquer à un centaure, laquelle ?

- Bah, je suis pas sûr, mais je pense qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un loup, vu la trace des dents, j'ai vu une mâchoire de loup une fois et les crocs ont à peu près cette forme… Oui je pense que c'est un loup ! annonça fièrement Jack Jordan devant les regards admirateurs de ses camarades.

- Un loup ? Tu crois vraiment qu'un centaure se serait laissé avoir par un loup ? Tu crois qu'un loup l'aurait déchiqueté de la sorte en n'en mangeant que très peu, juste pour le plaisir de tuer ? Tu ne connais rien aux loups, il n'y a qu'une chose pour laquelle tu as raison, on dirait une mâchoire de loup, mais réfléchit à la position du centaure et à tout ce qu'on a dit jusqu'à présent. Alors ?

-…Un loup-garou ? demanda Jordan incrédule après une longue réflexion.

- Tu n'es pas si sot que tu en as l'air finalement, plaisanta gentiment Draco. Il s'agit effectivement d'un loup-garou. Ce loup-garou n'est d'ailleurs pas comme les autres, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi ?

-…

- Si je vous dis que le meurtre remonte à une semaine tout au plus…

- C'est parfaitement impossible ! Ne soyez donc pas ridicule, la pleine lune c'est cette semaine ! Un loup-garou ne se transforme qu'à cette période, le premier imbécile le sait…

- Je ne relèverai pas ton sous-entendu Melissa, mais méfie-toi ! Je vous ai dit que ce loup-garou n'était pas normal… Il s'est attaqué à un centaure très fort, comme on le voit aux marques sur son arc… Ces trois encoches signifient que c'était un excellent guerrier et un éclaireur chevronné de surcroît, le loup-garou dont on parle doit donc être extrêmement puissant… ou très cruel. »

Draco aperçut un mouvement dans les fourrés à sa gauche et s'empressa d'ajouter que le cours était terminé. Les élèves eurent l'air déçu, mais ils reprirent la direction du parc, rassurés de quitter enfin la forêt où rôdait un tel monstre. Une fois ses élèves partis, Draco se dirigea vers l'origine des mouvements et déboucha dans une clairière où l'attendait un centaure, accompagné de…Bob ! Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il se dirigea vers les deux silhouettes qui interrompirent leur conversation à son approche. Le centaure prit la parole en premier.

« Je te remercie jeune homme de ne pas avoir bougé le corps de notre frère.

- C'est normal, je sais que vous attendez le retour de Greyback auprès de sa proie, mais je le connais assez pour vous assurez qu'il ne reviendra pas…

Devant l'air surpris du centaure, Draco ajouta : Il ne tue pas pour manger, il tue pour le plaisir de faire couler le sang… Tenez, je sais que vous conservez les armes de vos frères décédés. »

Draco tendit l'arc du centaure mort à celui qui se tenait dans la clairière et se tourna vers Bob.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Draco… c'est un… centaure !

- Oui, je sais, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question !

- Nous avons trouvé cet humain aux abords de la forêt… Ramène-le dans votre monde, la forêt n'est pas faite pour lui, ni pour toi d'ailleurs… »

Sur ces mots, le centaure s'éclipsa, laissant Draco et Bob, seuls au centre de la clairière. Après un soupir, Draco fit signe au crypto zoologue de le suivre. Ils sortirent de la forêt interdite sans encombre, ce qui étonna un peu Draco, quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient escortés à distance par les centaures. Contournant la cabane d'Hagrid, le jeune homme fit pénétrer Bob par la porte qui se situait à l'arrière de la cabane, lui intimant de na pas bouger de là avant qu'il ne vienne le voir. Une fois le scientifique installé, Draco reprit la direction du château et fut surpris de constater que ses élèves l'attendaient. Curieux, il s'approcha du groupe et constata que Melissa et ses groupies n'étaient pas là. Il raccompagna les autres au château en leur donnant pour travail une recherche à faire sur les centaures et les loups-garous, afin de mieux comprendre ce qu'ils avaient vu. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre pour se rafraîchir avant d'aller déjeuner.

La matinée s'était plutôt bien passée et son cours n'avait pas était aussi pénible que ce qu'il avait craint. La curiosité de ses élèves l'amusait, il l'aurait d'ailleurs encouragée si le loup-garou en question n'était pas Greyback… Draco soupira, il allait devoir être très prudent, l'attaque avait eu lieu non loin du parc et avec la pleine lune, Greyback ne résisterait sans doute pas à la tentation que représentait tous les élèves rassemblés à Poudlard. Qui plus est, il allait devoir surveiller Bob de près. Comment un humain de son acabit avait-il pu entrer à Poudlard et survivre dans la forêt interdite ? Il se promit de passer voir ce fou un peu plus tard, pour l'heure il était affamé ! Il se dirigea donc vers la grande salle et lorsqu'il y pénétra, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. La directrice se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et traversa la salle d'un pas vif. Elle agrippa le bras de Draco avant de se diriger avec lui vers son bureau, les narines frémissantes de colère. Le jeune homme fut propulsé dans la pièce avec une force dont il aurait cru la directrice incapable. Les minutes qui suivirent furent très longues et très pénibles pour le jeune homme.

« Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous avez fait Monsieur Malefoy ? Vos élèves auraient pu être tués, vous auriez pu tomber sur ce monstre de loup-garou… Vous êtes vraiment un dangereux irresponsable, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous renvoyer…

- Peut-être le fait que je ne travaille pas pour vous… Ecoutez, professeur, je n'ai pas mis la vie de mes élèves en danger… Bon, un peu seulement… De toute façon je n'ai jamais demandé à donner des cours, je suis là pour trouver Greyback et Lucius, et c'est précisément ce que j'ai l'intention de faire ! De plus, maintenant, je suis sûr que les élèves qui ont assisté à mon cours en connaissance un peu plus en matière de centaures, de loups-garous…

- Et d'autopsie !

- Moui, on peut voir ça comme ça… C'est bon, il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme que je sache !

- MONSIEUR MALEFOY ! Vous aviez avec vous des élèves placés sous MA responsabilité par leurs parents, dont certains sont très influents et importants, je ne peux pas me permettre qu'il leur arrive malheur, vous comprenez n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je comprends, soupira Draco, seulement je vous demande de me comprendre aussi. J'ai passé ma vie à chercher ces deux hommes et je ne compte m'arrêter sous prétexte que je dois faire du baby-sitting !

- Maintenant que vous savez que ces deux homme sont dans la forêt, j'ose espérer que vous n'y emmènerez plus vos élèves, c'est tout ce que je vous demande…

- Très bien, je vous promets de ne plus y emmener les élèves… Mais au fait, qui vous a dit ce que nous avons fait ?

- Je ne puis vous donner le nom de la jeune fille de votre ancienne maison qui m'a prévenue… »

La directrice fit un signe à Draco et l'invita à regagner la grande salle pour reprendre leur déjeuner. Le jeune homme s'assit à la table des professeurs, plongé dans ses pensées… Si Melissa était allée tout raconter à la directrice, il devait se méfier de ce qu'elle pourrait raconter à ses amis… Il n'avait aucune envie de voir débarquer un bataillon de Mangemorts dans le parc du château, ce serait encore de sa faute… Soudain, le jeune homme se rappela la présence de Bob. Il remplit une assiette de nourriture et sortit par une petite porte située derrière la table des professeurs avant de se diriger vers la cabane d'Hagrid… Il entra sans frapper ce qui fit sursauter Bob, plongé dans la contemplation des flammes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Oh ! Tu m'as apporté à manger, c'est très gentil ! s'exclama Bob en saisissant l'assiette des mains de Draco.

- Mouaif, tu ne réponds toujours pas à ma question là ! Comment as-tu pu te retrouver dans le parce de Poudlard ? Comment un simple moldu a pu entrer ?

- Eh bien en fait, quelqu'un m'a laissé entrer…

- Quelqu'un ? Dis-moi, qui ! Euh, finis d'abord ta bouchée, je comprends rien quand tu parles la bouche pleine, précisa Draco, dégoûté.

- Je t'ai suivi…

- Pour changer, soupira Draco. Depuis quand ?

- Depuis que tu es sorti de l'hôpital… Je t'ai vu attraper un drôle de journal et disparaître, j'étais très surpris, mais bref, passons. J'ai attendu un certain temps avant de voir revenir l'une des personnes qui t'avait accompagné. Je voulais de tes nouvelles, alors je suis allé lui parler. Elle avait l'air d'habiter sur une autre planète et elle m'a regardé bizarrement avant de m'emmener ici et de m'ouvrir la porte du parc en me précisant que tu serais dans la cabane près de la forêt. Malheureusement, je me suis perdu dans cette maudite forêt et je suis tombé sur des centaures, des vrais ! Ensuite, et bien tu connais la suite…

- Lovegood est vraiment une menace pour le monde des sorciers, dit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne peux pas te raccompagner maintenant, aussi, je voudrais que tu restes là pendant un certain temps. Surtout ne retourne pas dans la forêt et ne sors pas d'ici ! »

Le jeune homme remonta au château de plus en plus troublé. Il se retourna, sentant une présence derrière lui, mais la forêt semblait impénétrable. Il reprit donc sa route. Deux yeux jaunes le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, avant de s'évanouir dans les profondeurs du sous-bois.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent, hélas à J.K. Rowling…

_Bonjour, bonjour… Voilà encore un petit chapitre, rien que pour votre plaisir. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Rapprochement entre Hermione et Draco, précision sur le plan machiavélique de Luicius et Greyback et première intervention de Ginny sont au programme… Que dire de plus ? Je vous laisse et je vous dis à très bientôt_

_Clokun_

_P.S : Merci à mes revieweuses, c'est cool de vous avoir_ :D

Chapitre 11

Greyback quitta Draco des yeux au moment où celui-ci disparaissait au détour du chemin. Il grogna et prit le chemin de la caverne qu'il occupait depuis son arrivée dans la forêt. Il entra dans son antre, l'oreille aux aguets, son odorat l'ayant mis en garde contre un intrus. Soudain une voix sortit des profondeurs de l'ombre.

« Quelle tanière répugnante tu as là…

- Malefoy, grogna Greyback, que me vaut l'honneur ?

- Je suis juste venu voir si tout se passait bien ici…

- Mais oui mon cher, je surveille les mouvements du château, comme tu me l'as demandé… Et toi de ton côté ?

- Oh, j'ai trouvé la date de notre intrusion au château.

- Ah, voilà qui devient intéressant… Dis-moi tout Lucius !

- Du clame, tu as encore un morceau de…centaure, entre les dents. Ton prochain repas peut attendre.

- Rrrrrr.

- Ne te hérisse pas ! Tu pourras déchiqueter autant d'apprentis sorciers que tu voudras lorsque nous aurons récupéré l'Horcruxe qui se trouve dans le bureau de la directrice.

- Sais-tu à quoi il ressemble au moins ?

- Oui, après avoir torturé l'agent du ministère, nous avons réussi à savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une broche ayant appartenue à Salazar Serpentard en personne…

- Bien donc quand est-ce que l'on s'infiltre ?

- Ce soir.

- Ce soir ?

- Oui, lors d'un pitoyable bal du nouvel an, tout le monde sera costumé d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre… Il faudra que tu crées une diversion pendant que j'irai chercher la broche. Quelques Mangemorts te prêteront main-forte…

- Je frémis d'impatience… La nuit va être belle ! Tiens, tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai aperçu tout à l'heure dans la forêt…

- Qui donc ?

- Draco… »

Le visage de Lucius se contracta soudain. Greyback se demanda s'il avait bien fait de parler de Draco.

« Je pensais que Goyle l'avait éliminé en Sibérie ! Quel incapable, je m'en chargerais donc moi-même !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tuerais ton propre fils ?

- Ce n'est pas mon fils ! Je n'ai plus de fils !

- D'accord, c'est un traître, mais peut-être que l'on pourrait s'en servir…

- Non, il doit mourir au plus vite, il a tué sa mère et le seigneur des Ténèbres… Je le tuerai donc de mes propres mains ce soir même. »

Une lueur de folie brûlait dans les yeux de Lucius et Greyback ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'anticipation quant au châtiment de Draco. Pour sa part, il avait hâte de goûter une nouvelle fois la chair d'un Weasley. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Lucius avait disparu. Le loup-garou décida donc de se préparer à la chasse de ce soir.

Draco monta dans sa chambre, pensif… Il était sûr que Greyback se trouvait dans la forêt, or son père n'aurait jamais laissé le loup-garou dans la forêt si leur tentative de pénétrer dans le château n'était pas toute proche, de peur de se faire repérer. Peut-être qu'ils allaient pénétrer dans le château ce soir, à l'occasion du bal costumé… Draco serra les dents et jura. Il devait absolument prévenir la directrice, juste au cas où… Il se dirigea donc vers l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore et entra dans la pièce après un bref coup à la porte. MacGonagal leva un sourcil étonné en voyant Draco s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Et bien je voudrais savoir si vous aviez un moyen de contacter Potter.

- Monsieur Potter peut éventuellement être prévenu, si toutefois vous avez une raison valable de le déranger…

- Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais il est possible que Greyback et Lucius essaient de s'introduire dans le château cette nuit à la faveur du bal. Je sais que Greyback se trouve dans la forêt et je pense donc que leur intrusion est proche.

- Bien, je vous remercie de m'avoir fait part de vos soupçons, je vais veiller à prévenir Monsieur Potter pour qu'il prenne les dispositions nécessaires, bien que le délai soit extrêmement court.

- Merci, Madame la directrice.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Vos élèves m'ont demandé de vous faire porter un costume pour la soirée de ce soir, pensant que vous n'en auriez pas.

- …

- J'espère que nous aurons le plaisir de vous comptez parmi nous au bal de ce soir, ne serait-ce que pour assurer la sécurité de nos élèves.

- Et bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, j'y serai donc Madame. »

Le jeune homme sortit du bureau de la directrice et se dirigea vers sa chambre, plein d'appréhension quant au costume que ses élèves lui avaient choisi. Il pénétra dans la pièce et découvrit un kimono noir déposé sur son lit. Il sourit en constatant qu'il y avait une carte remplie par ses élèves (la plupart des signatures étant accompagnées de petits cœurs). Il s'assit sur son lit en prenant soin de ne pas froisser l'étoffe du vêtement. Ses élèves avaient choisi ce déguisement car il symbolisait le costume traditionnel des dieux de la mort, les shinigamis de la civilisation japonaise. La carte précisée aussi qu'un katana complétait généralement le costume, mais que par manque de temps, ils n'avaient pas pu en trouver un. Draco sourit et se dirigea vers la malle où il entreposait ses affaires avant d'en sortir un poignard entouré d'une étoffe de soie verte et argent. Il contempla la lame et en se concentrant, il lui fit prendre la forme d'un katana japonais. Il déposa ensuite l'arme à côté du kimono et fut satisfait par le résultat. Ce poignard magique, transmis dans sa famille depuis des générations, avait la faculté de changer de forme suivant la volonté de son propriétaire. C'était un cadeau de son père pour son quinzième anniversaire. Draco et la lame étaient liés par un serment de sang. Le jeune blond parvint à s'arracher à la contemplation de l'arme et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, afin de se préparer pour le bal de ce soir. Il se débarrassa de son T-shirt et vérifia le planning à côté de la porte en constatant avec satisfaction que la salle de bain était à sa disposition, il poussa la porte. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le stupéfia.

Hermione soupira de soulagement lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit enfin. Les élèves, tout excités par l'imminence du bal, étaient intenables. La cloche avait à peine finie de vibrer que les Gryffondors étaient tous sortis de la salle. Seul un groupe de fille était encore présent. Hermione se dirigea vers elles et les accompagna de bonne grâce dans leur dortoir pour préparer les costumes qu'elles allaient porter.

Un flot de souvenirs submergea Hermione lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le dortoir des filles. Les gloussements hystériques de ses élèves la ramenèrent à la réalité et elle les suivit vers un grand coffre que MacGonagal avait mis à leur disposition. Au bout de quelques instants, toutes les jeunes filles avaient retiré de la malle un chemisier, une robe ou une cape qui allait leur servir à se déguiser. L'une des élèves d'Hermione poussa un soupir de déception, alors que la jeune femme mettait une touche finale à son costume. Hermione se tourna donc vers son élève pour s'enquérir de ce qui n'allait pas.

« Oh non ! C'est trop bête, ce costume ne me va pas, je suis trop plate !

- Allons, allons, ce n'est pas si grave, on peut le retoucher si tu veux…

- Non attendez ! intervint une autre jeune fille, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'essayez pas Mademoiselle ?

- Oh oui, renchérit une autre Gryffondor.

- Ne dites pas de bêtise ! Jamais je ne pourrais porter ça, c'est bien trop… court !

- Allez Mademoiselle, il faut vous décoincer un peu !

- Oui c'est vrai, je suis sûre que ça vous irait trop bien !

- D'accord, d'accord je vais l'essayer, mais c'est juste pour vous montrer que ça ne me va pas du tout… »

Hermione passa le costume de fée que ses élèves lui tendaient et se tourna vers elles dans l'attente d'un verdict. Hélas, les jeunes Gryffondors étaient unanimes, Hermione devait absolument porter ce costume pour la soirée. La jeune sorcière dut donc se résoudre à porter la courte tunique verte en jetant un regard d'envie à la longue cape qui était sensée lui servir de costume. Face à l'insistance de ses élèves, elle leur promit de porter la tunique (qu'elle trouvait vraiment très courte) et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se préparer à la soirée. Une fois dans la pièce, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et commanda à la baignoire, qu'elle aurait plutôt appelé piscine, un bain moussant à la température idéale. Ensuite, elle retourna dans sa chambre et se déshabilla près de son lit. Elle se plongea dans la baignoire avec un soupir de contentement. Elle entreprit de se frotter énergiquement les bras avec une éponge et laissa sa tête reposer sur le bord de la baignoire en tentant de faire un point sur ses sentiments. Depuis que Draco était arrivé, sa relation avec Ron s'était compliquée et elle n'arrêtait pas de penser au jeune blond. Bien sûr, il était physiquement très attirant, mais Hermione voulait aussi et surtout essayer de toucher l'âme de ce garçon. Il avait changé depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Déjà, il avait beaucoup grandi et faisait maintenant la même taille que Ron. De plus la vie rude qu'il avait dû mener depuis son départ de l'école avait fait de lui un jeune homme robuste et lorsqu'elle l'avait vu torse nu dans la cabane d'Hagrid, elle avait pu constater que sa musculature était assez développée. Mais ce qui avait le plus changé, c'était son regard. Il était passé de condescendant et arrogant, à infiniment triste mais néanmoins fier. Ce regard captivait Hermione plus qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer. Elle secoua la tête pour faire sortir le jeune homme de son esprit. Et se plongea dans l'eau pour tenter d'apaiser le feu qui couvait dans ses veines. Lorsqu'elle émergea, elle se sentait un peu moins troublée et décida de se relaxer en prévision de la soirée qui promettait d'être longue. La jeune fille finit par s'endormir dans l'eau tiède délicieusement parfumée.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut en sentant un regard peser sur elle et ce qu'elle vit fit brutalement monter la température de la pièce. Draco se tenait adossé à la porte, torse nu et les bras croisés dans une attitude nonchalante qu'Hermione trouva très sexy. Elle se rappela néanmoins qu'elle était nue dans la baignoire et comprit, au regard de Draco qu'il devait penser à la même chose. Essayant de garder son calme elle prit la parole pour mettre un terme à ce silence embarrassant.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici Malefoy ? questionna Hermione en s'assurant qu'il y avait assez de mousse pour dissimuler sa poitrine.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question…

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien je te ferais remarquer, très chère que c'est mon tour d'utiliser la salle de bains, aussi je te prierais de bien vouloir sortir de cette baignoire sur le champ.

- Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ! répondit Hermione en rougissant.

- Bien sûr que si ! Le temps qui nous ait imparti dans l'utilisation de cette salle de bains est limité et je ne veux pas perdre mon tour, au risque de me trouver nez à nez avec Weasley en voulant regagner ma chambre. Allez, ouste !

- Bon d'accord… Sors de la pièce et je te laisse la baignoire.

- Hum… Je sais pas trop…

- Si tu ne sors pas d'ici je reste où je suis et on se retrouvera tous les deux dans la salle de bains quand Ron voudra y entrer… Tu ne veux tout de même pas que tout le monde croit qu'on a une aventure, si ?

- Eh bien… Ma réputation de tombeur n'aurait pas en pâtir, surtout si on imagine que nous avons passé des moments très chaud dans cette baignoire et en plus ça a des chances de tuer Weasley… Tout compte fait, je vais rester !

- Mais… heu… tu peux pas faire ça ! Comment je sors ?

- Oh tu sais, ce n'est pas très compliqué, il te suffit de sortir une jambe et puis l'autre, voilà tout ! Vas-y je suis sûr que tu peux le faire.

- S'il te plaît, Draco… Tourne-toi au moins que je puisse sortir de l'eau… »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta en soupirant et Hermione rassembla son courage pour sortir de l'eau. Draco avait beaucoup de peine à contenir son hilarité, et encore plus à ne pas se retourner. Il entendit la jeune fille sortir de l'eau et imagina sans peine les gouttes ruisseler le long de son corps. Il toussota pour chasser ces images de son esprit, tout en cherchant quelque chose à dire.

« Bon ça y est tu as fini ?

- Euh… en fait j'ai laissé ma serviette à côté de l'endroit où tu te trouves, alors si tu pouvais te déplacer, ce serait pas mal…

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! T'es vraiment un boulet !

- Je me passe volontiers de tes commentaires, tu sais. »

Draco s'écarta de la serviette d'Hermione tout en gardant le dos tourné, pour ne pas embarrasser la jeune fille. Il se figea de l'autre côté de la baignoire et sourit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait en face d'un miroir lui permettant de voir Hermione attraper le drap de bain. La jeune fille avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'école. Draco avait une vraie femme en face de lui et cette beauté lui coupa le souffle. Hermione s'enroula dans la grande pièce de tissu et remarqua que Draco ne disait plus rien.

« C'est bon j'ai fini, je te laisse…

- Hmpf…

- Quoi c'est tout ? Tu n'as plus rien à dire ?

- T'es encore là toi ?

- Très bien, très bien, je m'en vais… »

Draco poussa un soupir lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer sur Hermione. Il compta jusqu'à trois et entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau.

« Dis-moi, Draco, pourquoi est-ce que je me trouve dans ta chambre quand je pousse cette porte ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué que c'était une pièce magique ? Elle bouge à chaque heure, et en ce moment c'est sur ma chambre qu'elle donne, tout simplement… Tu ne l'as pas lu dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard _?

- Si peut-être, mais la question c'est comment je fais pour retourner dans ma chambre ?

- Ben à part sortir de la mienne en serviette, je vois pas.

- Oh non !

- Oh si ! »

Hermione sortit de la salle de bains et se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans la chambre de Draco. L'atmosphère qui y régnait était pesante. Elle se dirigea vers la porte lorsque son regard tomba sur le lit de Draco, à moitié défait et sur lequel se trouvait un kimono noir, ainsi qu'un magnifique katana. Le lit défait témoignait des nuits agitées de Draco et Hermione s'imaginait sans peine entre les draps de soie verte. Elle fut frappée par ses propres pensées et décida de se ressaisir. Il fallait absolument qu'elle mette au point ses sentiments concernant le Serpentard. Elle sortit de la chambre en prenant garde à ne pas croiser Ron ou un élève et se précipita dans la sienne.

Elle s'adossa contre le panneau de bois, et soupira… Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle devait faire, ni où elle en était. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle aurait été prête à crier sa haine des Malefoys sur tous les toits, mais aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attirée par Draco. Elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution pour mettre un terme à ses états d'âme, elle devait parler à Ginny. Hermione se précipita vers la cheminée et lança une pincée de poudre de cheminette avant de plonger sa tête dans l'âtre.

Ginny sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Hermione en provenance de la cheminée et elle se précipita devant l'âtre pour parler à son amie.

« Houlà, tu m'as l'air préoccupée ma petite Hermione… Est-ce que c'est Ron qui t'embête ? Dis-le-moi et je lui fais la tête au carré, non mais !

- Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas, Ron est tout à fait charmant…

- Et bien quoi alors ?

- Ben en fait , j'ai un petit problème… de sentiments…

- Aaah… Tu m'intéresses, raconte-moi tout. »

Hermione raconta tous ses états d'âme à son amie qui était hilare. Ginny s'essuya le coin de l'œil avant de répondre à Hermione.

« Tu sais Mione, je pense que tu es la seule à pouvoir mettre un nom sur tes sentiments… Pour ma part, je suis sûre que Malefoy n'ai pas indifférent à tes charmes, la frontière entre la haine et l'amour est souvent très mince… Et puis, tu es déjà sortie avec mon frère et sans vouloir le vexer, vous n'étiez pas faits l'un pour l'autre… C'est tout ce que je peux te dire…

- Oui, en gros tu me conseilles de draguer Draco pour voir ce qu'il va se passer, c'est ça ?

- En gros… Oui ! Si tu t'entendais en parler, je pense que tu serais de mon avis… Non mais c'est vrai, tu l'appelles Draco et plus Malefoy et tu as l'air sous le charme, ça ne coûte rien de creuser un peu et de voir ce que ça peut donner, tu crois pas ?

- Tu as peut-être raison après tout… Je te remercie de tes conseils avisés, je dois te laisser j'ai une soirée à préparer. Passe le bonjour à Harry.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, à bientôt Mione ! »

Hermione se redressa toute courbaturée et se dirigea vers son lit pour enfiler son costume et se préparer tout en repensant à ce que lui avait conseillé Ginny. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas essayé de comprendre ce qui la poussait vers Draco, elle savait très bien qu'il ne quitterait pas son esprit. Forte de cette résolution, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle, prête à faire face au jeune homme.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling

_Voilà un petit chapitre pour vous, je sais qu'il est court, mais riche en émotions je crois… Laissez-moi des reviews et je publierai la suite pendant le week-end. Voilà bonne lecture et à très bientôt._

_Clokun_

Chapitre 12

Hermione marchait dans le couloir d'un pas décidé, lorsqu'elle vit Ron passer à côté d'elle, sans lui adresser la parole. Surprise, elle l'interpella.

« Merci Ron, ton costume aussi est très joli ! »

Le rouquin se retourna, très surpris et lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était Hermione qu'il avait en face de lui, il en resta bouche bée.

« Mione ? Tu es tout à fait… superbe !

- Merci, tu es trop gentil, répondit Hermione en rougissant. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais porter ça, mais mes élèves ont insisté, alors…

- Ben elles ont drôlement bien fait ! Enfin, je veux dire,ça te va bien… »

Ron toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge et offrit son bras à Hermione qui l'accepta volontiers. Le jeune homme avait fière allure dans son uniforme des Canons de Chudley, son équipe de Quidditch préférée, même si Hermione déplorait un peu le manque d'originalité de son ami. Il bombait fièrement le torse et avançait plein d'assurance en certifiant à la jeune femme qu'ils allaient faire une entrée remarquée. Hermione rit de bon cœur, car elle était persuadée qu'ils allaient passer inaperçus au milieu de tous ces costumes, bien que Ron soit plutôt grand et apprécié des jeunes filles de septième année.

Plus ils approchaient de la grande salle, plus Hermione était mal à l'aise et Ron arrogant. Tous les élèves qu'ils croisaient se retournaient sur leur passage en chuchotant. Hermione était sur le point de faire demi-tour, mais Ron l'en empêcha en lui enserrant la taille d'un bras possessif. Quelque peu choquée et gênée par ce geste équivoque, Hermione envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes du rouquin qui grimaça autant de douleur que de devoir la lâcher, sans avoir croisé Malefoy. Ron aurait en effet tout donné pour voir la tête de Malefoy, lorsqu'il aurait vu Hermione si belle dans ses bras…

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la grande salle, remplie d'élèves dans des costumes plus excentriques les uns que les autres. Hermione se dirigea vers un coin de la grande salle, espérant ainsi se faire oublier, malheureusement pour elle, ses élèves arrivèrent et la complimentèrent sur sa tenue qui lui allait décidément « trop bien » d'après elles. Soudain une des Gryffondors proposa une idée que toutes les autres trouvèrent géniale. Il fallait absolument maquiller et coiffer Hermione mieux qu'elle ne l'avait fait pour que tout le monde la voit. La jeune sorcière tenta de se défiler en précisant qu'elle n'était pas une poupée et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire remarquer, mais avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était dans les toilettes des filles, entourée d'un groupe de nymphettes armées de brosses, bâtons de maquillages et paillettes… Résignée, Hermione se laissa faire en leur promettant une interro insurmontable lors de son prochain cours.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, tout fut terminé et le petit groupe de Gryffondors escorta Hermione jusqu'à la grande salle. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être menée à l'abattoir, mais elle décida de ne pas se laisser gagner par l'appréhension. Après tout, elle était « superbe » et devait « s'éclater », sous peine de passer pour une « prof frigide ». Elle prit donc la tête du groupe et entraîna ses élèves sur la piste de danse, pour leur montrer qu'elle était tout sauf frigide, et tant pis si ça choquait les autres professeurs.

Draco sortit de la salle de bains après une bonne douche froide qui lui avait remis les idées en place. Il était temps qu'il quitte ce château avant d'être ensorcelé par cette diablesse aux cheveux auburn. Voilà qu'il recommençait à penser à elle ! Il jura comme un charretier et commença à s'habiller de fort méchante humeur. Il réussit non sans mal à mettre le kimono de shinigami et attacha le katana à son côté de sorte qu'il soit facile à dégainer. Il comptait en effet utiliser l'arme contre un loup-garou ce soir, dès qu'il serait sûr que la grande salle n'était pas menacée. Draco n'était pas un héros, mais il n'aimait pas que des innocents soient blessés, de plus, il avait donné sa parole à MacGonagal qu'il serait là pour assurer la sécurité des élèves et il n'avait jamais trahi une promesse, à part celle faite à sa mère, lors de la dernière bataille.

Draco chassa cette pensée de son esprit, mais sans grand succès. Il revit les grands yeux de sa mère, l'implorant de ne pas chercher à s'approcher du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien sûr, il le lui avait promis, sachant très bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas sa promesse. Sa mère avait eu l'air soulagé et l'avait embrassé avant de se diriger vers le bataillon de Mangemorts avec lesquels elle allait combattre en tant que garde rapprochée de Voldemort, Draco, quant à lui partit rejoindre une unité du front. Il leur faussa compagnie dès qu'il le pût et partit à la recherche de sa mère, ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Il immobilisa sur son passage tous les combattants de l'ordre du phénix qu'il rencontrait. Draco ne voulait tuer personne… Il savait très bien que tuer les partisans d'Harry Potter n'avait aucun sens… Ils se battaient pour leurs idéaux, alors que lui ne savait pas quoi penser, il ne pouvait donc pas tuer ces êtres qui avaient une raison de vivre que lui cherchait désespérément. Lorsqu'il arriva près du lac, il dût enjamber un grand nombre de cadavres des deux camps. Anxieux, il scruta les visages et fut soulagé de ne pas y trouver celui de sa mère. Soudain, une main lui agrippa la cheville, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Draco brandit sa baguette, mais l'état du blessé qui le tenait l'empêcha de lancer un sort. L'homme était un partisan de Dumbledore et il implora Draco qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Le jeune blond se rapprocha et put saisir le sens des dernières paroles de l'agonisant.

« Sauve-le… Sauve le survivant et tu comprendras…

- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille, vieux fou ?

- Elle… elle est avec lui. »

L'homme rendit son dernier soupir et Draco dégagea sa cheville d'un coup sec. De plus en plus inquiet pour sa mère, il se précipita droit devant lui, suivant les râles des mourants… Il se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le groupe de Mangemorts de sa mère et de son père tentait de repousser l'attaque des mages blancs, pour protéger Voldemort qui se battait en duel avec Potter. Draco se rapprocha de la bataille et put voir le sort d'Harry frapper la mage noir en pleine poitrine, assez fort pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres titube. Malheureusement pour le Survivant, Voldemort était très résistant et très expérimenté. Sa riposte fit voler Harrry sur plusieurs mètres… Le jeune garçon restait à terre sans parvenir à se relever. Soudain, Draco vit une silhouette se détacher du groupe de Mangemorts et s'approcher de Voldemort, c'était sa mère.

« Monseigneur, nous devons battre en retraite, ils sont trop nombreux et nous ne pourrons plus tenir longtemps ! Je vous en supplie ordonnez la retraite !

- Tu es aussi lâche que ton fils, Narcissa ! Si vous n'êtes pas capables de tenir, vous n'avez qu'à mourir ! Sache que de toute façon c'est ce qui attend les faibles comme toi ou Draco !

- Pitié Maître, épargnez-le ! »

Narcissa se jeta aux pieds du Lord noir, dans un geste d'humiliation suprême, mais Voldemort l'envoya rouler jusqu'à Harry, d'un puissant Doloris. Draco sentit son sang bouillir et se précipita vers sa mère à terre. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle lui sourit faiblement, un filet de sang coulant au coin de sa bouche.

« Que fais-tu là Draco ? Tu m'avais promis de… elle s'interrompit, prise par une quinte de toux qui lui fit cracher un liquide vermillon.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, je vais te sortir de là, je te le promets…

- Draco… mon ange, ne pleure pas !

- Je ne pleure pas, je…

- Pathétique ! s'exclama Voldemort, menaçant ! »

Draco ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, mais le plus puissant sorcier maléfique de tous les temps se tenait debout devant lui, à quelques mètres à peine. Draco savait très bien qu'il n'était pas capable de battre le Lord noir dans son état actuel. Il éprouvait en effet une terreur paralysante, pas tant pour lui que pour sa mère. Il ne voulait pas perdre la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, juste parce qu'il était incapable de la protéger. Il déposa délicatement sa mère au sol, avant de se relever en titubant légèrement, puis il releva fièrement la tête et fixa Voldemort droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser la tuer, Monsieur.

- Draco, écarte-toi et ta mort sera rapide et sans douleur.

- Non…

- Qu'as-tu dis misérable insecte ?

- NON ! Vous ne vaincrez pas ! Vous aurez beau tous nous tuer, vous ne gagnerez jamais cette guerre !

- Pauvre sot ! »

Draco fut projeté dans les airs et tout son corps n'était que douleur, il n'avait même pas vu le mage lever sa baguette. L'atterrissage fut brusque et sa tête heurta le sol avec une violence inouïe. Draco dut lutter pour ne pas perdre connaissance, malgré cela, il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il vit, impuissant, Voldemort s'approcher d'Harry et sa mère s'interposer en parlant à Harry avant de défier le mage noir du regard. Le cri de Draco se mêla avec le sort de Voldemort. La vie quitta Narcissa qui s'écroula, fixant Draco, un sourire aux lèvres. Puisant dans des forces qu'il ignorait posséder, Draco se releva, fou de colère et de douleur, pointant sa baguette sur Voldemort, tout comme le faisait Harry. L'_Avada kedavra_ franchit leurs lèvres en même temps et le Mage noir, pris entre deux sorts d'une violence incroyable, s'écroula, vaincu. Draco tituba avant de tomber en avant et ne fut rattrapé qu'in extremis par Rogue, dont les yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Puis il perdit connaissance, souhaitant que ce soit pour toujours… Malheureusement, à son réveil, tout se révéla vrai… Une des périodes les plus noires de sa vie s'en était suivie…

Draco sentit des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, il les essuya rageusement en réajustant son costume. Il devait en finir avec cette histoire et vivre, comme sa mère le lui avait conseillé, oui vivre et c'est tout… Fort de cette décision, Draco sortit de sa chambre pour inspecter la grande salle et pour s'imprégner au maximum du monde des vivants avant d'aller affronter ses vieux démons.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

_Bonjour à toutes (et à tous ?) voilà encore un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira… Vous voyez, comme je vous l'avez promis j'ai publié un deuxième chapitre en un week-end ! Je suis trop forte hein ? lol Voilà je vous laisse à votre lecture et à bientôt… _

_P.S : Merci pour toutes les reviews… J'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y répondre mais c'était les réponses ou le chapitre °_

_Clokun_

Chapitre 13

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grande salle, Draco se sentait étrangement serein… Les larmes qu'il avait versées l'ayant sans doute purifié de toute l'amertume qu'il entretenait depuis cette nuit sinistre. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il devait faire, trouver et tuer les derniers Mangemorts. L'agitation qui régnait dans la pièce fit sourire Draco et les regards admiratifs des plus jeunes sur son allure l'emplissaient d'orgueil. Il avait hâte de trouver Ron pour voir en quoi il était déguisé… L'ancien Serpentard tenta de se le représenter en carotte géante ou en épouvantail, ce qui étira encore davantage son sourire.

Il se figea soudain. Sur la piste de danse, au milieu d'un groupe de jeunes filles, se trouvait la créature la plus envoûtante qu'il ait jamais vu. Hermione, car il s'agissait bien de la jeune femme, portait une courte tunique verte, très ajusté au niveau de la poitrine qu'elle exposait généreusement et s'arrêtant bien au-dessus du genou. Ses cheveux étaient libres et parsemés de feuilles et de fleurs brillantes de mille feux. Des paillettes disséminaient sur son visage et sa peau lui conférait réellement une apparence féerique. Draco ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune femme et une des élèves d'Hermione le remarqua bien vite. Qui n'aurait pas remarqué le jeune homme de toute façon ?

Le costume de Draco lui allait vraiment très bien. Le kimono noir faisait ressortir ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. L'échancrure du vêtement laissait voir son torse musclé. Le kimono noir conférait d'ailleurs à Draco une allure aristocratique. De plus le katana qui pendait à son côté faisait de Draco un très beau samouraï. La jeune Gryffondor donna un coup de coude à une de ses amies en lui désignant Draco. Les deux jeunes filles pouffèrent et se dirigèrent vers Hermione.

« Dites, Mademoiselle…

- Oui ? demanda Hermione un peu essoufflée par sa danse.

- Vous n'avez pas soif à danser comme ça ?

- Si c'est vrai que je boirais bien quelque chose… Vous aussi je suppose ?

- Oui c'est vrai, mais on n'ose pas trop y aller…

- D'accord c'est bon, je nous ramène de la bière au beurre.

- Super ! »

Hermione se fraya un chemin hors de la piste de danse jusqu'à la table où se trouvaient les boissons et commanda plusieurs bières au beurre. Elle sursauta quand un tournesol géant vint la saluer.

« Bonsoir Hermione, tu es vraiment jolie, tu sais…

- Euh…

- C'est moi ! Neuville !

- Neuville ? Désolée je ne t'avais pas reconnu… Il est chouette ton costume, dis donc…

- Oh merci, mais c'est une idée de mes élèves.

- Ah bon ?

- Ben oui, ils m'ont conseillé de me déguiser en professeur tournesol, alors voilà ! »

Hermione éclata de rire et elle demanda à Neuville si les élèves en question étaient des enfants de moldus. Le jeune homme lui répondit qu'effectivement le conseil venait de deux enfants de moldus. Hermione se tenait les côtes et expliqua à Neuville que le Professeur Tournesol était un personnage de bande dessinée très connu et pas une fleur de tournesol géante. Neuville se sentait un peu stupide, mais Hermione le rassura en lui confiant que son costume était super pour un prof de botanique. Cela rendit un peu le sourire à Neuville qui fut interpellé par quelques élèves et qui laissa donc Hermione devant le bar.

« Tiens, Granger…

- Bonsoir Malefoy.

- Tu ne m'appelles plus Draco ? C'était réservé à la salle de bains ? demanda le jeune blond d'un air taquin.

- Si tu pouvais éviter d'ébruiter cette histoire, je t'en serais reconnaissante… répondit la jeune sorcière, rougissante.

- D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que tu me proposes en échange ? s'enquit l'ancien Serpentard d'un ton mielleux.

- Une danse, répondit Hermione du tac au tac. »

Draco recula, un peu surpris, avant de se ressaisir.

« Mouaif, j'ai connu mieux comme moyen de paiement… » Le jeune homme remarqua soudain Ron qui les observait, l'air contrarié. Il reprit donc la parole.

« Cependant, je suppose que je ne peux pas te refuser le plaisir de danser avec le dieu de la mort. »

Il attrapa la main d'Hermione et la conduisit vers la piste de danse, guettant la réaction de Ron. Le rouquin avait l'air de bouillir littéralement de colère, ce qui ravit Draco. Il posa la main d'Hermione sur son bras et fixa Ron, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Hermione remarqua son manège et ressentit un petit pincement au cœur, Draco ne dansait avec elle que pour rendre Ron jaloux… Malgré tout, elle était assez contente d'avoir l'occasion de danser avec lui, elle allait pouvoir tenter de savoir ce qui la poussait vers lui. Et puis elle aimait bien sentir les regards envieux des autres filles peser sur elle… Ils arrivèrent enfin sur la piste et commencèrent à danser sur une musique rythmée, qui s'interrompit, remplacée par la voix familière d'un Jordan.

« Ici Jack Jordan, en direct de la grande salle de Poudlard ! Je vois que tout le monde s'amuse bien et j'en suis ravi, mais il me semble que c'est l'heure des slows ! Que chaque cavalier attrape sa cavalière et se prépare à lui sortir le grand jeu… Attendez, Madame la directrice, j'ai pas fini… »

La voix de Jack disparut, remplacée par l'intro d'un slow langoureux. Hermione regarda Draco, interrogatrice. Ce dernier lui passa un bras autour de la taille en la fixant intensément.

« Tu me dois une danse, Granger, ne l'oublie pas.

- Hermione…

- Pardon ?

- Je m'appelle Hermione, pas Granger…

- … »

Hermione sourit intérieurement de voir Drcao mal à l'aise, mais elle pensa vite à autre chose en sentant la main de Draco se placer en bas de son dos. C'était maintenant son tour d'être mal à l'aise. Elle n'aurait pas dû jouer à ce petit jeu avec Draco… Elle oublia tout quand le jeune homme commença à la faire danser. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur et elle gardait les yeux obstinément baissés vers ses pieds.

« J'ai l'impression de danser avec un manche à balai… Détends-toi Gran… Hermione. »

Draco avait prononcé son prénom avec douceur et Hermione se contracta davantage au lieu de se détendre. Elle ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Pourquoi s'était-elle embarquée dans cette histoire ?

Quelqu'un bouscula soudain Hermione, qui se retrouva contre le torse de Draco. Ce dernier s'énerva après l'empoté qui avait bousculé la jeune fille.

« Jordan ! Fais un peu attention, tu veux !

- Désolé Monsieur, c'est à cause du chapeau !

- Et bien retire-le !

- Ah non le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ne retire jamais son chapeau, répondit Jack et il ajouta sur le ton de la confidence, et puis ça fait craquer les filles ! »

Draco soupira et se pencha vers Hermione pour savoir si tout allait bien. Elle hocha la tête, mais ne le regarda pas dans les yeux. Draco s'amusait beaucoup du trouble de la jeune fille, elle qui avait eu l'air si sûre d'elle pour l'inviter à danser se sentait maintenant mal à l'aise. Draco profita du fait qu'Hermione soit contre lui pour resserrer son étreinte, histoire de voir s'il pouvait augmenter u peu le trouble de la jeune fille. A sa grande surprise, c'est lui qui fut troublé de sentir le corps de la jeune fille si proche du sien. Son trouble augmenta encore quand il sentit la tête d'Hermione s'appuyer contre son épaule et son corps se détendre un peu. Les cheveux de la jeune fille sentaient bon le printemps avec toutes les fleurs qui y étaient accrochés et Draco crut qu'il allait perdre la tête. Il était sur le point de se déposer un baiser sur les boucles auburn, quand la musique cessa, rompant l'enchantement. Presque horrifié par le cours qu'avait pris ses pensées, Draco écarta brusquement Hermione et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie sans adresser la parole à la jeune sorcière.

La jeune fille était déstabilisée par la réaction de Draco, mais encore plus par ses propres émotions. Depuis que Draco l'avait lâché, elle se sentait abandonnée et vidée de ses forces. Elle se dirigea vers une des chaises du bord de la piste et se laissa lourdement tomber dessus. Ce slow avait été riche en émotions. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle dansait avec un homme, mais ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans les bras de Draco dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusque là… Malheureusement pour elle, la réaction du jeune homme était on ne peur plus claire : il avait fui, sitôt la danse finie… Draco ne supportait certainement pas de danser avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Hermione essuya une larme du revers de la main et décida de se ressaisir. Après tout, elle était fixée. Elle avait réussi à mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti en dansant tout contre lui : le bien-être, et elle savait aussi que ses sentiments ne trouveraient pas de réponse auprès de Draco… Hermione se dirigea vers le bar où elle rejoignit Ron, qui avait l'air énervé.

« Alors cette danse c'était bien ? demanda-t-il amèrement.

- C'était juste une danse… répondit Hermione laconique.

- Tu as l'air de le regretter ? Tu devrais plutôt t'en réjouir, non ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah il s'agit de Malefoy… Il est pas vraiment le genre de mec que les mères rêvent d'avoir comme gendre… En plus, il est plutôt solitaire, je ne pense pas qu'il saurait s'attacher à quelqu'un…

- Tu as peut-être raison, Ron…

- Allez Mione ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement… Je sais que je ne porte pas de kimono, mais ça te tente une petite danse ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Hermione en lui tendant la main. »

Ron la conduisit sur la piste de danse, mais il sentait bien que son amie n'avait pas la tête à danser, la tête ou le cœur pensa Ron, amer. Il maudissait Draco de rendre Hermione malheureuse et il se détestait lui-même de ne pas parvenir à garder l'amour de la jeune femme. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'il la laisse si triste. Il redoubla donc d'efforts pour être un compagnon agréable et parvint à faire Hermione avec l'aide de Neuville. Malefoy avait quitté la grande salle et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir revenir, ce qui arrangeait plutôt Ron. Un nouvel éclat de rire d'Hermione le sortit de ses pensées et il alla aider la jeune fille prise d'un fou rire à cause d'un Neuville empêtré dans son tournesol…

Draco croisa un grand nombre d'élèves dans le couloir qui le conduisait au parc du château. Une tempête de sentiments se déchaînait à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il fallait absolument qu'il se calme et l'air froid du parc lui ferait le plus grand bien… Il poussa les grandes portes du château et respira une goulée d'air froid. Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui, le laissant dans l'obscurité. Il s'adossa aux panneaux de bois et tâcha de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et surtout dans son cœur. Il était un peu perdu, il s'était senti si bien, à l'aise en dansant avec Hermione, mais il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait éprouver de tels sentiments pour elle alors qu'il la détestait… Il corrigea mentalement : il ne la détestait pas, son père lui avait appris à la haïr.

Draco se laissa glisser le long du bois pour s'asseoir à terre et essaya de déterminer ses sentiments par lui-même. Hermione possédait une foule de qualités que Draco appréciait au plus haut point. Et puis, il était sûr que la jeune femme n'était pas insensible à son charme. Il se rappela la scène du slow et ne put réprimer un sourire. Après tout, peut-être qu'il tenait à la jeune femme plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il se redressa et décida de retourner dans la grande salle, il avait un peu honte de s'être enfui comme ça…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser les grandes portes, son regard fut attiré par des mouvements à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Il se fondit dans l'obscurité et se rapprocha des silhouettes. Il ne s'agissait sans aucun doute des Mangemorts menés par son père et Greyback. Draco jura, ils étaient plus nombreux que prévus… Il jugea plus prudent de retourner dans la grande salle et de prévenir la directrice. Il entra par une porte donnant directement sur les cachots et regagna la grande salle. La fête battait son plein et Draco eut du mal à repérer la directrice. En faisant le tour de la grande salle, il vit Hermione en grande conversation avec Ron et Neuville et il en conçut un peu de jalousie. Il annonça la situation à MacGonagal qui convoqua l'ensemble des préfets pour leur ordonner de ramener les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Elle lança ensuite un sort d'illusion : la grande salle avait toujours l'air pleine d'élèves alors qu'elle était en réalité vide. Les autres professeurs furent mis au courant de la situation et on pouvait lire la tension sur leurs visages. Draco prit la parole.

« Je vous demande de ne pas prendre de risques. Je pense que mon père va essayer de récupérer l'Horcruxe dans le bureau de la directrice, c'est donc là-bas que je vais aller. Les autres, menés par Greyback, vont probablement venir tuer les élèves ici même…

- Tu nous conseilles donc de rester là et de faire le plus de dégâts possible ?

- Tout à fait… Hermione.

- Attends, pourquoi c'est toi qui donne les ordres ?

- En quoi ça te pose un problème, Weasley ?

- Je pense que ce n'est pas le moment messieurs… Monsieur Malefoy, je ne peux pas vous laisser seul… Y aurait-il quelqu'un pour accompagner Draco ?

- Moi ! Je vais l'accompagner, répondit Hermione.

- Non je préfère être seul…

- On ne te demande pas ton avis !

- Mais je veux pas de toi Granger ! Tu vas me gêner plus qu'autre chose !

- Pour qui tu me prends, je sais me battre et je peux utiliser ma baguette, moi !

- Hmpfff.

- Maintenant ça suffit, conduisez-vous comme des professeurs ou je vous vire, c'est clair !

- J'irai aussi avec eux, Madame la directrice…

- Très bien Monsieur Londubat. Maintenant que chacun prenne position,nous allons recevoir nos hôtes. »

Draco prit la tête du petit groupe et se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice, prêt à affronter son père, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras et il se retourna pour faire face à Hermione.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te vexer en faisant allusion à l'usage de la magie, tu sais…

- C'est bon, ça va ne t'inquiète pas , je ne suis pas vexé, pas pour si peu ! Et puis c'ets moi qui devrait m'excuser pour mon comportement de ce soir…

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah j'ai pas été super galant et je le regrette un peu… J'aurais pas du te laisser toute seule après la danse, c'était nul de ma part, on dirait dit le comportement de Weasley !

- J'en reviens pas que tu t'excuses…

- Eh va pas t'imaginer des trucs… C'est juste que si tu meurs je veux pas que tu me fasses une sale réputation là haut… »

Hermione sourit et reprit sa place derrière Draco. Neuville était un peu empêtré dans son costume et Draco le congédia après sa troisième chute. Londubat retourna donc dans la grande salle laissant Draco et Hermione seuls pour affronter Lucius. Les deux jeunes gens sentaient la pression monter et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du bureau, la lumière brillait à l'intérieur.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent hélas à J.K. Rowling

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre de ma fic… Comme toujours j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire °. Merci pour aux reviewers, c'est grâce à eux que j'ai eu le courage de terminer mon chapitre ! _

_Ah, au fait j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous (et pour moi aussi) la fin approche à grands pas, alors savourez bien ces derniers chapitres… Ma prochaine fic serait sur un tout autre sujet ; )_

_A très bientôt_

_Clokun_

Chapitre 14

Draco retint son souffle en entendant du remue-ménage à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il appréhendait le moment où il se retrouverait en face de son père. De plus, il avait peur que Lucius s'en prenne à Hermione. Il aurait préféré être seul et mourir seul, pensa t'il. Maintenant, il allait devoir faire attention à la jeune fille et la protéger, contre son gré probablement. Draco jura intérieurement : la partie s'annonçait serrée. Il se retourna pour faire face à Hermione et il put lire sur son visage une certaine tension, mais aussi une forte détermination.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le courage de la jeune femme et il était très impressionné par son calme. Il se rappela qu'Hermione avait fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'elle avait été de tous les combats contre le mage noir et ses sbires. Un peu rassuré quant aux capacités de sa compagne, Draco lui fit comprendre par signe qu'il entrerait en premier dans le bureau et qu'elle ne devrait le rejoindre que s'il perdait le contrôle.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard désapprobateur qu'il s'efforça d'ignorer et se prépara à entrer dans le bureau.

Hermione aurait voulu protester, mais elle savait que cette confrontation était importante pour Draco, aussi ne se sentait-elle pas le droit d'interférer. Elle le regarda donc entrer dans le bureau de la directrice, impuissante, mais prête à intervenir au moindre problème.

Draco s'efforça de ne faire aucun bruit, mais un des portraits des anciens directeur de Poudlard le trahit. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, il se retrouva face à son père qui le menaçait de sa baguette, un rictus déformant ses traits d'habitude si calmes.

« Je savais que tu viendrais ici, tu n'as jamais su te tenir à ta place…

- Tu te trompes, je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire.

- Ah bon ? Et qu'as-tu donc l'intention de faire, jeune imbécile, tu n'es même plus capable d'utiliser la magie… Tu comptes me battre à la façon des moldus, avec tes petits poings ridicules ?

- Tu serais surpris par ce que je suis capable de faire.

- Tu es incapable de me vaincre Draco ! Je ne suis pas ta mère, je ne te laisserais pas me tuer, sale traître ! »

Draco était médusé par l'insinuation de son père et il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le sort de ce dernier, si bien qu'il se retrouva projeté dans une bibliothèque vitrée qui explosa sous la violence du choc. Un peu sonné, le jeune homme se redressa et se mit à couvert pour reprendre ses esprits. Du sang brouillait sa vision et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était coupé à plusieurs endroits à cause des éclats de verre de la bibliothèque. Ayant recouvré ses esprits, Draco se redressa pour faire face à son père, dégainant son katana d'un geste sûr.

« Tu comptes me tuer avec cette arme ridicule ? Tu es plus pitoyable que je ne le pensais…

- Tu as tort de me sous-estimer, je ne suis plus le garçon soumis que tu as manipulé !

- Oh… Et qu'es-tu devenu ? Un moldu ? Un sang-pur reniant ses origines et sa fierté, se soumettant à une restriction de la magie ? Tu me dégoûtes ! »

Draco serra les dents et encaissa sans rien dire. Il fallait qu'il garde son sang-froid, sinon il était perdu. Lucius n'était pas un ennemi à prendre à la légère et s'il cédait à la colère, il n'aurait plus le recul nécessaire pour battre son père. Lucius leva sa baguette une nouvelle fois, mais Draco avait vu le coup venir et il put éviter sans trop de difficulté. Chacune de ses esquives le rapprochait un peu plus de son père, il serait bientôt capable de le blesser avec son arme.

Draco se força à patienter, à ne pas précipiter le moment où il attaquerait, sous peine de tout faire rater. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de détourner l'attention de son père. Soudain, Lucius tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée du bureau, située au-dessus de l'épaule gauche de Draco. Le jeune homme savait qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il bondit sur son père, autant pour le blesser que pour l'empêcher de lancer un sort à la jeune fille. Ce brusque mouvement de Draco n'échappa pas à Lucius qui venait de lancer un sort de _Doloris_ à la jeune sorcière.

Malheureusement pour Draco, il se retrouva sur la trajectoire du sortilège et retomba sur le sol, le corps secoué de spasmes de douleur. Lucius n'eut pas le temps de profiter de son avantage, car il fut projeté à travers la pièce, n'ayant pas évité le sortilège qu'Hermione venait de lui lancer. La jeune femme se précipita auprès de Draco et le tira à l'abri d'une table renversée.

« Draco ! Draco ! Réponds-moi !

- Pas la peine de crier, je suis blessé, pas sourd ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Je t'avais dit d'attendre dehors ! Tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ?

- Les choses avaient l'air de mal tourner, alors je suis venue t'aider ! Pourquoi t'es-tu interposé ? J'aurais très bien pu éviter le sortilège…

- Bah ça doit être mon côté noble chevalier…

- Oui et bien tu ferais mieux de l'oublier ! Les morts ne sont pas chevaleresques !

- Oh ça va ! Commence pas à m'engueuler alors que je t'ai protégée… C'est quand même un peu fort… »

Draco fut interrompu par l'explosion soudaine de la table derrière laquelle ils avaient trouvé refuge. Lucius venait de se relever et il avait l'air furieux. Draco se jeta derrière un fauteuil et Hermione derrière un autre meuble renversé. Elle fit signe à Draco de se tenir prêt. Elle avait l'intention de jeter un sort à Lucius et il devrait en profiter pour l'atteindre. Le jeune homme voulut protester, mais elle lui lança un regard qui ne permettait aucune objection.

Draco jura, mais se tint prêt, il ne devait pas rater le moment où Lucius abaisserait sa garde. La jeune fille se redressa d'un bond et lança un sort de _Stupéfix_ que le père de Draco lui renvoya, mais trop absorbé par son contre, il ne put éviter le katana de Draco qui lui entailla profondément le bras tenant sa baguette.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à lui porter un nouveau coup, quand un Mangemort entra dans le bureau, à grands renforts de _Doloris_, forçant Draco à battre en retraite. Le nouveau venu vint soutenir Luicius et ils s'enfuirent. Draco s'apprêtait à les suivre, mais il s'arrêta auprès d'Hermione pour la libérer du sort qui la paralysait. La jeune femme le remercia d'un signe de tête et ils sortirent tous les deux du bureau, dans l'espoir de rattraper les deux fuyards.

Ron regarda Hermione et Neuville quitter la salle en compagnie de Draco et son cœur se serra un peu. Il aurait vraiment voulu accompagner ses deux amis, mais il rêvait depuis des années de tuer Greyback pour ce qu'il avait fait à son frère Bill. C'était une question d'honneur pour lui. Il se plaça donc à l'entrée de la grande salle, à côté d'un groupe d'élèves, simples illusions maintenues par la directrice. Les autres professeurs prirent également place à différents endroits stratégiques, attendant les assaillants de pied ferme.

Soudain, une dizaine de Mangemorts pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, lançant des sorts dans toutes les directions. Ils restèrent un moment très surpris par l'absence de réaction des élèves présents, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. En effet, les collègues de Ron se jetèrent sur les assaillants, leur coupant toute retraite. Une lutte acharnée s'engagea entre Mangemorts et professeurs, mais Ron cherchait toujours Greyback des yeux. De toute évidence le loup-garou ne se trouvait pas encore dans la grande salle. Ron n'eut pas l'occasion de pousser plus loin sa recherche : un Mangemort venait de se placer juste devant lui. Il dut faire appel à toutes ses capacités pour se débarrasser de son assaillant sans trop de dommage.

Reprenant sa recherche, Ron aperçut enfin Greyback, rôdant autour de l'infirmière, occupée à soigner un professeur gravement blessé. Ron jura, l'infirmière était trop absorbé dans sa tâche pour voir le monstre. Alors que la créature s'apprêtait à sauter sur Mme Pomfresh, Ron le repoussa avec un puissant sortilège. Rugissant de colère, Greyback se releva et darda ses yeux jaunes sur Ron.

« Un Weasley… Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'en mordre un. Comment va ton frère, petit ? Toujours aussi délicieux je présume… Dommage que quelqu'un m'ait interrompu, j'aurais pris plaisir à le déchiqueter, mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais pouvoir me rattraper avec toi ! »

Sur ces mots, Greyback sauta sur Ron qui se retrouva à terre, les crocs du loup-garou à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il tenait la gueule du loup-garou aussi loin que possible, mais il savait qu'il allait bientôt lâcher prise, la force de l'animal étant bien supérieure à la sienne. Dans un dernier effort, Ron roula sur lui-même, faisant perdre l'équilibre à son ennemi, il put se relever et jeter un sort à Greyback qui encaissa facilement le choc.

Ron jura : sous sa forme de loup-garou, Greyback était bien plus résistant, il allait devoir donner tout ce qu'il avait. Il esquiva une nouvelle attaque de la bête et lui lança un sort d'entrave qui ralentit les mouvements de l'animal, sans pour autant le stopper totalement.

Ron en fut tellement surpris qu'il ne réussit pas à esquiver la nouvelle charge. Il crut perdre connaissance quand il sentit les crocs de Greyback s'enfoncer profondément dans son épaule droite. La douleur lui fit lâcher sa baguette. Le loup-garou envoya l'arme de Ron au loin d'un coup de patte. Le jeune homme se tenait l'épaule pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur ainsi que d'endiguer le flot de sang qui se déversait de la blessure. Ron jura, le loup-garou tournait autour de lui, se léchant les babines en anticipant la mise à mort.

Le jeune homme tenta de bouger son bras, mais la douleur lui arracha un cri. Son bras droit inutilisable, Ron voyait ses chances de victoire fondre comme neige au soleil. Malgré tout, il refusait de se rendre. Il se prépara donc à la prochaine attaque tout en essayant de trouver un moyen de mettre son ennemi hors d'état de nuire. Le loup-garou bondit de nouveau, mais contrairement à ce que Ron pensait, il s'attaqua aux jambes du jeune homme, ne ratant une artère que de quelques centimètres. La jambe en sang, Ron avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas perdre connaissance. Il serra les dents et attrapa un pied de table qui se trouvait à portée de main. Il vit une lueur d'amusement passer dans les yeux du loup-garou face à cette arme dérisoire.

Greyback bondit une nouvelle fois et il fut accueilli par un puissant coup qui fit craquer les os de sa patte avant droite, lui interdisant toute réception sans douleur. La bête lança à Ron un regard hargneux tout en se rétablissant sur ses pattes, sans pouvoir poser la quatrième au sol.

Ron sourit malgré la douleur qui menaçait de le submerger. Il interpella le loup-garou furieux, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un Weasley ! J'ai été élevé dans une famille de batteurs. Alors je te préviens que même avec un seul bras, je peux te briser les membres. Amène-toi si tu en as le cran ! »

Ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté, car le loup-garou se précipita sur Ron, sans faire attention au morceau de bois, trop sûr de sa force et de la faiblesse de cet humain. Une nouvelle fois, Ron abattit son arme de fortune, en visant le crâne du loup-garou. Le coup manquait un peu de puissance, car Ron sentait ses forces le quitter en même temps que s'élargissait la flaque de sang à ses pieds. Cependant, Greyback était secoué par le coup reçu et il ne put éviter le suivant.

Ron avait rassemblé ses dernières forces pour frapper son ennemi et son coup fracassa le crâne du loup-garou qui s'effondra. Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ses doigts étaient de plus en plus lourds et son arme tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. Ron sentait ses forces le quitter rapidement et il tomba face contre terre, baignant dans son propre sang.

Neuville était arrivé dans la grande salle au plus fort de la bataille et il s'était jeté dans la mêlée. Il vit Ron combattre Greyback, mais ne put se porter au secours de son ami, étant lui-même en train de se battre avec un Mangemort particulièrement bagarreur. Il était d'ailleurs sur le point de l'emporter quand il trébucha dans son costume et s'étala de tout son long sur les dalles froides de la grande salle. Il se releva péniblement et vit que son adversaire ne bougeait pas. Un peu vexé, Neuville l'interpella.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire comme si je n'étais pas tombé, vous auriez mieux fait de m'attaquer. Je suis plus dangereux que j'en ai l'air… »

Le Mangemort ne répondait toujours pas et Neuville réalisa soudain que la pièce était envahie d'aurors à la tête desquels se trouvait Harry. Ce dernier était au chevet de Ron. Neuville se dirigea vers ses amis et ce qu'il découvrit le figea. Ron gisait dans une marre de sang qui continuait de s'agrandir, alors que Greyback, le crâne fracassé, jetait un regard surpris sur le monde extérieur. Harry tenait la main de son ami, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. Soudain, Neuville fit volte-face et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa porte, il l'ouvrit d'une main sûre et récupéra une fiole parmi les nombreuses verreries qui s'accumulaient sur sa commode. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la grande salle, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, la fiole serrée contre lui, une prière silencieuse sur les lèvres.

Hermione et Draco perdirent la trace des fuyards et, résignés, ils décidèrent de regagner la grande salle. Draco boitait légèrement et ses plaies saignaient toujours. Le château étant calme et les assaillants très certainement repartis tout comme Lucius, Hermione conduisit le jeune homme vers sa chambre. Draco fut un peu surpris par ce changement de cap.

« Je te signale que le grande salle c'est pas par là…

- Je sais.

- Ah… Et tu comptes aller où ?

- Tais-toi et suis-moi.

- Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois…

- Je vais te soigner si tu veux tout savoir !

- Me soigner ? Mais je vais très bien ! »

Hermione fit volte-face et donna une petite pichenette dans les côtes de Draco qui grimaça de douleur. Elle lui lança un regard significatif, tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Bon d'accord, je ne vais peut-être pas très bien, mais je vais survivre !

- Tu parles ! Tu boites et les blessures que tu avais déjà se sont aggravées ! En plus, tu fous du sang partout !

- Donc tu t'inquiètes pour les tapis ! Moi qui pensais que tu t'intéressais un peu à ma petite personne… Quelle déception !

- Arrête de faire l'andouille ! On y est.

- Ta chambre ! Voilà qui devient intéressant !

- Pfff ! »

La jeune femme poussa la porte de la chambrer et installa le jeune homme de force sur le canapé, avant d'allumer un feu et d'aller chercher des bandages dans sa commode. Elle revint les bras chargés de bandages et déposa son chargement à côté de Draco.

« Allonge toi.

- Je ne suis pas de ce genre… »

Hermione força le jeune à s'allonger en appuyant de tout son poids sur ses épaules. Avec un rictus de douleur, Draco ronchonna ;

« T'aurais pu le demander gentiment quand même !

- Je ne suis pas gentille ! Enlève ton kimono.

- En d'autres circonstances je l'aurais fais avec plaisir, mais là…

- Dépêche toi ! Ou bien faut-il que je le fasse moi-même ?

- Certainement pas ! T'as vu ta délicatesse ! Tu risques de me l'arracher ! »

Draco n'était pas du tout à l'aise… Il n'aimait pas vraiment le tour que prenaient les choses. Il n'était pas maître de la situation, et il se sentait vulnérable allongé sur le canapé de la jeune fille, obéissant à ses ordres. Il pesta mentalement contre sa faiblesse et défit la ceinture de son kimono d'un geste rageur. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans son esprit lorsqu'il constata qu'Hermione détournait la tête en s'absorbant dans la contemplation des bandages. Un peu rasséréné et sûr se son pouvoir, Draco se détendit et s'allongea nonchalamment, un bras posé sous sa tête.

« Tu veux que j'enlève autre chose, Granger ?

- Oh oui Draco ! ironisa Hermione en appliquant une compresse d'alcool sur une des coupures de Draco »

Le jeune homme grimaça, mais ne protesta pas davantage. Les mains d'Hermione couraient sur son torse, passant ses blessures en revue et s'assurant que toutes étaient soignées au mieux. Draco la regardait faire, absorbée dans sa tâche, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver très belle et ses mains étaient très douces. Il soupira et tenta de se détendre, bien que la proximité de la jeune femme et l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce ne l'y aidaient pas.

Hermione était troublée par le jeune homme allongé sur son canapé, mais elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle l'avait conduit dans sa chambre pour le soigner, sachant pertinemment que ses blessures n'étaient que superficielles. Elle n'osait pas vraiment se l'avouer, mais elle profitait de la situation. Elle laissait courir ses doigts sur le torse de Draco, autant pour vérifier l'état de ses blessures que pour assouvir sa curiosité. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Draco avait la peau douce et chaude, malgré plusieurs petites cicatrices, plus blanches que le reste de sa peau. Hermione sentait les muscles de son torse sous sa peau souple et elle était un peu grisée par ce contact. Elle sursauta en entendant la voix un peu rauque de Draco

« Je crois que tu as déjà vérifié ce coin-là, Hermione.

- Euh… oui en effet ! Bien j'ai fini, je vais tout ranger… »

Hermione commença à s'activer, rouge de confusion et de honte. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas céder à la panique. Draco allait la prendre pour une obsédée profitant de la situation, ce qu'elle était se rappela t'elle, amer. Elle s'apprêtait à saisir le dernier pansement lorsque la main de Draco saisit son poignet.

« Hermione, regarde-moi, tu veux ?

- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher et de retourner dans la grande salle pour voir comment s'en sont sortis les autres et…

- Regarde-moi ! »

Draco serrait à présent le poignet d'Hermione sans douceur et la jeune fille tourna les yeux vers lui à contre cœur. Les prunelles grises de Draco la faisaient fondre et elle savait très bien que s'il continuait à la regarder comme ça, elle ne serait plus du tout maître d'elle-même. Elle détourna les yeux pour mettre ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées, mais le jeune homme serra un peu plus et elle se retourna encore une fois vers lui.

« Dis, avant de tout ranger, tu pourrais au moins soigner mon visage… Non parce que figure-toi que ça continue à pisser le sang…

- Oh, euh, oui bien sûr, tout de suite. Excuse-moi, je pensais à autre chose. »

Moi aussi, pensa Draco lâchant le poignet d'Hermione à regrets. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'approcher de la jeune fille. Comme tout papillon de nuit s'approchant d'une source de lumière, il venait de se brûler les ailes et il doutait pouvoir recouvrer sa liberté un jour. La douceur d'Hermione, la chaleur de ses mains sur son visage, tout cela lui semblait tellement naturel, qu'il n'imaginait pas retourner à sa vie solitaire de renégat. Il devait à tout prix parler à Potter, après tout sa mission consistait à le prévenir en cas de danger, ce qu'il avait fait… Le balafré devait donc le rétablir dans ses droits. C'était déjà un bon début… Draco sursauta lorsque Hermione appliqua une compresse d'alcool sur son arcade sourcilière.

« Oups, je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait mal…

- Mais non, ça fait pas mal, j'ai juste été surpris…

- Oh… Voilà, c'est tout propre ! Tu risques de conserver une belle cicatrice si tu ne te fais pas soigner mieux que ça, mais ça tiendra un moment sans se rouvrir si tu ne fais pas trop de bêtises… »

Le visage d'Hermione était très près du sien et Draco pouvait sentir le souffle de la jeune fille sur sa joue, alors qu'elle finissait de désinfecter la plaie. Cédant à une pulsion, le jeune homme caressa la joue d'Hermione du dos de sa main. Ce contact l'électrisa et il déplaça sa main jusqu'à la nuque d'Hermione qui frémit sous cette caresse. Il planta son regard dans le sien, pour s'assurer qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il se passait et la tendresse qu'il lut dans les yeux noisettes lui coupa le souffle. La jeune fille prit alors les devants et déposa ses lèvres sur l'arcade de Draco en un doux baiser qui surprit beaucoup le jeune homme, peu familier d'une telle caresse. Il laissa cependant Hermione couvrir son visage de baisers, doux et chauds. N'y tenant plus, Draco inclina la tête de la jeune femme et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Hermione répondit à son baiser, d'abord timidement puis avec autant de fougue que lui-même. Subjugué par la réaction de sa compagne, Draco se redressa doucement, pour ne pas mettre fin à leur baiser, mais pour l'approfondir encore.

Avant qu'elle ait compris ce qu'il se passait, Hermione se retrouva allongée sur le canapé, là où Draco se tenait quelques instants plus tôt. Sentant la main de Draco descendre le long de son dos, la jeune fille commença à paniquer. Elle ne voulait pas que ça aille si vite. Bien sûr elle n'aurait jamais dû répondre de la sorte au baiser de Draco, mais elle avait été poussée vers lui. Lorsque la main de Draco vint se poser sur sa hanche, elle décida de mettre un terme à leur étreinte avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire. Elle interrompit leur baiser et posa une main sur l'épaule de Draco de sorte à le repousser un peu.

Surpris, le jeune homme leva la tête et croisa le regard d'Hermione. Il fut comme frappé par un éclair et s'écarta vite de la jeune femme. Trop vite pensa t'elle.

« Excuse-moi, Draco, mais… »

Elle fut interrompue par un bruit de cavalcade dans le couloir, bientôt suivi par un claquement de porte. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Draco était déjà debout, la main sur la garde de son katana. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et fit signe à Hermione qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Elle le rejoignit devant la porte et vit que c'était Neuville qui faisait tout ce bruit. Lorsque ce dernier repartit en courant vers la grande salle, Hermione se retourna vers Draco en train de remettre sa veste de kimono. Le jeune homme passa devant elle sans lui décrocher un mot et se dirigea vers la grande salle. La jeune file lui emboîta le pas, fermant la porte de sa chambre à contre cœur.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'effroi. Elle se précipita près d'Harry et prit la tête de Ron sur ses genoux, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Neuville vida le contenu de sa fiole dans la bouche de Ron, arrêtant du même coup l'hémorragie. Il expliqua à Hermione qu'il s'agissait d'une mixture à base de plantes qu'il avait découverte un peu par hasard et qu'il ne pensait pas utiliser un jour. Elle le remercia chaleureusement en interrogeant Madame Pomfresh sur l'état de son ami. La vieille infirmière avait l'air soucieuse et elle répondit que la guérison de Ron ne dépendait que de lui. Hermione déposa un baiser mouillé sur le front du rouquin en lui demandant de guérir.

Draco regardait cette scène de loin, et c'est Harry qui le tira de sa torpeur en l'invitant à le suivre. Il jeta un dernier regard à Hermione, penchée sur Ron et se retourna pour suivre Harry, une douleur sourde dans la poitrine, le cœur en miettes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages te l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, je l'ai écrit avec une musique toute triste, mais super belle de la BO de Bleach (pour ceux que ça intéresse peuvent) et j'ai failli pleurer… Oups ça fait un peu chochotte °_

_Bref je vous annonce officiellement que ce chapitre précède un dernier chapitre (ou peut-être deux ) et une épilogue si tout va bien. Une dernière chose, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des petites reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout en fin de fic…_

_Clokun_

Chapitre 15

Draco écoutait Harry d'une oreille distraite, ne pouvant s'empêcher de revoir Hermione penchée sur le corps de Ron, sanglotant à fendre l'âme. Il secoua la tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Elle aimait Ron… et alors ? Il aurait du s'en réjouir. Il allait pouvoir mener la vie qu'il voulait, comme avant, en ne s'occupant que de lui… Il se traita mentalement d'abruti. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie. Il voulait recommencer à vivre avec d'autres personnes. Il voulait de nouveau sortir avec des amis, aller au restaurant, au cinéma, s'engueuler en parlant politique et rire d'une bonne blague. Il avait besoin de tout ça… Il avait besoin d'être aimé et d'aimer, pensa-t-il soudain. Malheureusement pour lui, la seule personne capable de l'aimer était morte et la seule personne qu'il voulait protéger pleurait, l'homme qu'elle aimait dans les bras. Tant pis, se dit Draco… peut-être que je ne suis pas fait pour être heureux…

« Malefoy ! Malefoy, tu m'écoutes ?

- Pardon, j'étais ailleurs, tu peux répéter Potter ?

- C'est pas vrai, Draco ! On est en guerre je te signale et les Mangemorts rôdent toujours dans le parc !

- Oui, oui je sais ! Pas la peine de crier, je suis pas sourd !

- Bon… qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Et bien ils doivent toujours être dans la forêt… J'ai eu l'occasion d'y aller et les centaures ne les apprécient pas trop. Donc je pense que si on y va, on pourra obtenir des renseignements et peut-être même de l'aide. Tu disposes de combien d'aurors ?

- Et bien la bataille a été plutôt rude, sur les vingt du départ, nous ne somme plus que dix en état de nous battre. Si on te compte, cela fait onze personnes, c'est peu.

- C'est clair ! Bon de toute façon, on ne peut pas laisser passer une chance pareille d'en finir avec mon père. Il faut qu'on y aille. Je pars devant, rejoins-moi à la cabane d'Hagrid avec tes hommes dès que tu seras prêt.

- Attends ! C'est pas très prudent d'y aller seul… Si jamais tu tombes sur les Mangemorts, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Me battre, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

- … »

Draco quitta le château sans un regard en arrière. Il venait de se rappeler la présence de Bob dans la cabane. Il devait s'assurer que le scientifique n'avait rien et qu'il ne s'était pas attiré d'ennuis. En plus, Draco voulait quitter Hermione le plus rapidement possible. La vue de la jeune fille lui était douloureuse, puisqu'il savait qu'elle en aimait un autre. La scène de leur baiser lui revint en tête, douloureusement précise et il serra les dents d'impuissance. Il poussa les grandes portes du château et s'enfonça dans la nuit, laissant les lourds battants claquer dans son dos.

Hermione vit Harry emmener Draco à l'écart et discuter avec le jeune homme. Hermione aurait tout donné pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Draco. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées et semblait ne pas prêter attention aux propos de Harry. Les deux hommes parlèrent un moment avant que Draco ne quitte la grande salle sans un regard en arrière. Hermione le fixait, espérant qu'il se retourne, qu'il lui fasse un signe, un sourire, quelque chose qui puisse remonter le moral de la jeune femme, les joues encore mouillées de ses pleurs, mais les portes se refermèrent sur Draco, sans qu'il se soit retourné. Hermione ravala ses sanglots et reporta son attention sur Ron. Le rouquin avait repris des couleurs, bien que son visage soit extrêmement pâle.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Neuville, en grande conversation avec Madame Pomfresh. Neuville lui sourit maladroitement et lui dit qu'il serait plus prudent de transporter Ron à l'infirmerie. Hermione acquiesça et Neuville fit léviter Ron jusque sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh s'occupa longtemps de Ron, avant que celui-ci n'ouvre les yeux. Il avait l'air étonné d'être encore en vie, mais il sourit néanmoins à Hermione lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

« Tu fais une de ces têtes, Hermione…

- Ron ! Tu vas bien ? J'ai eu tellement peur !

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Je vais bien, enfin pas trop mal.

- Imbécile ! Pourquoi avoir pris autant de risques ?

- Ça fait pas deux minutes qui tu sais que je vais bien et tu commences déjà à m'engueuler, j'aurais mieux fais de faire le mort.

- Ron !

- Désolé, désolé…

- Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir pour te battre seul contre Greyback ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête, bon sang !

- Bah, une stupide question d'honneur…

- Tu es fier de toi ? Tu as failli mourir !

- Peut-être, mais Greyback est mort.

- Et si Neuville ne t'avait pas soigné, on aurait sorti cette excuse à ta mère ? Je suis sûre que dans ce cas-là ta mort lui aurait été plus douce…

- Bon d'accord, l'honneur n'est pas une bonne raison pour mourir, mais il fallait que je le fasse. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas le seul à me battre pour l'honneur… D'ailleurs il est où l'autre abruti ?

- Il est parti se battre, je pense.

- Ah… Tu ne veux pas le rejoindre ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais le rejoindre, il n'a pas besoin de moi !

- Peut-être, mais toi tu as besoin de lui…

- Pardon ? Hermione était bouche bée devant l'assurance de Ron.

- Ben, tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais tu passes ton temps à le chercher du regard ou à sourire quand tu le vois… Bref, même si ça me fait mal au cœur de l'admettre, je crois que tu es amoureuse, Mione. »

Hermione recula, comme si Ron venait de la frapper. Elle était estomaquée devant les affirmations de son ami, mais encore plus devant sa propre naïveté. Comment ne s'en était-elle pas rendu compte ? Ron avait raison sur un point, elle tenait à Draco plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre, mais est-ce que le jeune homme ressentait la même chose pour elle, rien n'était moins sûr… Hermione soupira et accepta de rejoindre Ron pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, comme il le lui demandait. Elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami et l'écouta raconter les regards et les attitudes de Draco pour elle. Hermione savait à quel point ce devait être dur pour Ron de la conforter dans sa tendresse pour Draco et elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Hermione se sentait un peu mieux, peut-être que Draco éprouvait quelque chose pour elle après tout. Elle mourrait d'envie de retourner se battre aux côtés du jeune blond, mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner Ron, alors qu'il venait d'être blessé. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Ron lui sourit en la poussant du lit.

« Vas-y !

- Pardon ?

- Va le rejoindre, tu en meurs d'envie.

- N'importe quoi, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !

- Allez Hermione, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je vais me reposer et quand tu reviendras, je serai en pleine forme !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Mais oui, allez file, répondit Ron en la poussant doucement.

- Ron ?

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- De rien Hermione. »

La jeune fille quitta l'infirmerie et passa par sa chambre pour enfiler un jean et un T-shirt, puis elle rejoignit la grande salle où un des aurors lui apprit que Harry et ses hommes étaient déjà partis pour la forêt. Hermione remercia l'auror et se précipita dans le parc, resserrant la cape autour de ses épaules en sentant le froid nocturne l'envelopper. Elle pressa le pas pour rejoindre Draco, espérant qu'elle n'arriverait pas trop tard.

Draco se tapit dans l'ombre lorsqu'il arriva aux abords de la cabane d'Hagrid. Il espérait que Bob n'avait pas croisé de Mangemorts. Il poussa doucement la porte, en se tenant sur ses gardes. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chaumière, il découvrit Bob endormi et en train de ronfler. Soulagé, Draco alla réveiller l'homme. Bob grogna et ouvrit un regard surpris. Il se calma en reconnaissant Draco.

« Ah bah quand même, j'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié !

- Désolé, j'ai été un peu occupé ces derniers temps.

- C'est bon je t'en veux pas… Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ?

- Rien de très bon j'en ai peur. Tu n'as pas vu passer des hommes habillés tout en noir ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Ce sont des Mangemorts, des ennemis si tu préfères. Ils sont très dangereux, alors si tu les vois passer surtout tu te planques, ok ?

- Euh oui d'accord, mais toi tu vas où ?

- J'ai encore une petite chose à faire avant de quitter ce château… Si je ne suis pas venu te chercher d'ici demain, va frapper à la porte du château et demande à parler au professeur MacGonagal, elle te fera revenir chez toi. A plus.

- Attends Draco ! »

Le jeune homme quitta la hutte du garde chasse et pénétra dans la forêt à la recherche d'un centaure pouvant le renseigner. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que le centaure à qui il avait parlé quelques jours plus tôt n'apparaisse. Draco le salua d'un signe de tête, mais décida de rester sur ses gardes devant l'air méfiant du centaure.

« Que veux-tu, humain ?

- Des informations.

- Sur quoi ?

- Les hommes qui sont entrés ici un peu plus tôt.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Combien sont-ils, sont-ils blessés et vers où allaient-ils.

- Pourquoi te répondrais-je ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

- Comment puis-je te croire ? Les humains sont tous fourbes.

- Ceux qui sont dans ta forêt en ce moment le sont bien plus que moi… Donne-moi ces informations et mes amis et moi nous occuperons de ces hommes.

- Très bien. J'ai vu passer quinze de ces hommes dont cinq environ étaient blessés. Leur chef perdait beaucoup de sang. Ils se sont retirés dans l'ancienne antre d'Aragog.

- Merci. »

Le centaure inclina la tête et quitta la clairière. Draco retourna sur ses pas pour partager ses informations avec Harry. Il rencontra le groupe d'aurors à la lisière de la forêt et Harry leur expliqua la topologie des lieux. Harry connaissait la caverne d'Aragog pour y être passé, ce qui conférait un certain avantage aux aurors. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour tenter d'encercler les Mangemorts, aussi leur faudrait-il attaquer de front, profitant de l'effet de surprise. Draco intervint et précisa que Lucius serait certainement au fond de la caverne et que c'était son combat. Harry ne tenta pas de protester et donna à ses hommes la mission de s'occuper de tous les Mangemorts pendant que Draco et lui entreraient dans la caverne. Une fois les dernières recommandations faites, les aurors se dirigèrent vers le centre de la forêt. L'obscurité était totale et les sorciers ne pouvaient pas se permettre de lancer de sorts sans risquer de trahir leur présence, aussi leur progression fut-elle longue et laborieuse.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à proximité de la caverne devant laquelle brûlait un feu. Une demi-douzaine de Mangemorts montaient la garde devant la grotte, tout en veillant sur leurs blessés. Draco se retourna vers Harry pour lui signifier qu'il ne restait plus que quatre Mangemorts dans la caverne, dont son père. Harry acquiesça et désigna deux de ses hommes pour les accompagner à l'intérieur. Une fois les tâches réparties, tous se ruèrent à l'attaque. Draco ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à son combat contre son père et il n'arrêta sa course qu'au seuil de la caverne, pour habituer ses yeux à l'obscurité. Il vit du coin de l'œil que les deux aurors et Harry venaient de le rejoindre. Tous les quatre se dirigèrent au fond de la caverne. Deux Mangemorts se ruèrent sur eux, pour protéger Lucius et son second. Draco sentit une colère froide l'envahir et il se rua sur son père, katana en avant.

Hermione arriva à hauteur de la cabane d'Hagrid et se tapit dans l'ombre en voyant une silhouette se glisser à l'extérieur de la chaumière. Elle resserra sa prise sur sa baguette et lança un sort de paralysie à l'ombre qui s'écroula, face contre terre. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un homme d'âge moyen, bedonnant et menacé par la calvitie. Rassurée, mais perplexe, la jeune fille libéra l'homme du sort et l'aida à se relever. Ce dernier épousseta son pantalon avant de s'adresser à elle.

« Ben dites donc, quel accueil !

- Désolée, j'ai cru que vous étiez un Mangemort…

- Un quoi ? Ah oui les méchants dont Draco m'a parlé.

- Vous connaissez Draco ? Vous savez où il est allé ?

- Euh… oui et oui.

- Très bien alors montrez-moi le chemin…

- Bob, je m'appelle Bob.

- Moi c'est Hermione enchantée. Peut-être pourrions-nous continuer les présentations en avançant. Vous savez où s'est rendu Draco ?

- Ben il a parlé d'une grotte où vivait Aragorn… non c'est pas ça… Fangorn… c'est pas ça non plus…

- Aragog ?

- Oui ! C'est ça !

- Très bien allons-y alors. »

Hermione précéda Bob et profita du trajet pour questionner Bob au sujet de Draco. Elle fut surprise d'apprendre les détails de la vie de Draco durant ces quelques années d'après-guerre. Elle comprenait mieux les réactions de l'ancien Serpentard et ressentait une grande tendresse pour Bob qui avait plus ou moins était la seule personne proche de Draco ces dernières années. Lorsqu'elle apprit que Draco allait retrouver ses droits avec la mort de Lucius, la jeune femme conçut l'espoir qu'il allait pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie. Elle se jura donc d'aider Draco autant que possible. Au détour d'un virage, les bruits de combat se firent de plus en plus fort et Hermione intima à Bib de se taire. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment et constatèrent que la lutte entre Mangemorts et aurors faisait rage. Hermione constata que Draco et Harry ne se trouvaient pas parmi les combattants et elle en déduisit qu'ils se trouvaient dans la grotte d'où sortait des éclairs de lumière. Elle se retourna vers Bob et lui ordonna de rester caché pendant la bataille, puis elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Draco fit une nouvelle roulade pour esquiver l'_Avada Kedavra_ de son père. Malgré sa blessure, Lucius lançait sort sur sort, ne laissant aucun répit à Draco qui ne parvenait pas à s'approcher assez de lui pour le toucher.

« Abandonne Draco, tu es faible ! Tu m'as blessé une fois, c'est tout à ton honneur, mais ça ne se reproduira plus !

- Je ne te laisserai pas sortir de cette grotte vivant !

- Quel prétentieux tu fais ! Tu tiens à peine debout et tu me menaces ? Laisse-moi rire ! Si tu te rends maintenant ta mort sera rapide.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas ! »

Draco fut projeté contre le mur par le _Doloris _de son père. Les larmes brouillaient sa vision et la douleur menaçait de le submerger. Il serra les dents pour ne pas perdre conscience et chercha un moyen de se sortir de ce mauvais pas. N'y tenant plus, il regroupa ce qu'il lui restait de forces pour lancer son arme sur son père. Lucius fut surpris par ce geste désespéré et son sort fut rompu. Draco s'affala sur le sol, tentant de retrouver sa respiration et ses esprits.

« Tu es plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Te voilà désarmé et à ma merci maintenant. Dis-moi Draco que comptes-tu faire ?

- Te…battre. »

Lucius envoya son fils contre une paroi et le regarda tomber au sol et se relever maladroitement. Le corps de Draco n'était que douleur, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner. La folie de son père avait conduit sa mère à la mort. Lucius poursuivait le rêve de l'assassin de sa femme et ça Draco ne pourrait jamais le lui pardonner. Il cracha le sang qui emplissait sa bouche et fit signe à Harry de ne pas intervenir. Ce dernier sorti,à contre cœur de la caverne avec ses hommes pour maîtriser les derniers Mangemorts. Draco se redressa et fixa son père droit dans les yeux, puis il plongea sa main dans son kimono et en sortit sa baguette magique. Lucius esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Tu n'as pas pratiqué la magie depuis bien longtemps et tu penses être à ma hauteur ?

- Non.

- Alors que comptes-tu faire de ce bout de bois ridicule ?

- Tu verras bien. »

Draco lança un sort contre une des parois de la caverne qui se mit à trembler.

« Tu es complètement fou ? La caverne va s'écrouler et tu vas mourir sous les décombres !

- Peu m'importe de mourir si je t'emmène avec moi.

- Tu penses pouvoir m'empêcher de sortir ?

- Oui. »

Draco chancelait de plus en plus, non seulement à cause du sol qui tremblait, mais aussi à cause de la douleur qui ne cessait de grandir. Il n'avait plus la force d'esquiver les sorts de son père. Il savait que Lucius ne quitterait pas la grotte sans l'avoir tué, il ne lui restait plus qu'à tenir jusque-là. Un nouveau choc contre une paroi lui fit perdre le sens de la réalité. Un brouillard blanc s'installa devant ses yeux et il ne sentit qu'à peine le sol dur et froid sur lequel il reposait. Il vit une silhouette se précipiter à l'intérieur de la grotte et s'interposer entre son père et lui. Draco dut froncer les sourcils pour reconnaître Bob. Il se releva péniblement pour écarter son ami, mais il s'écroula au bout d'un pas dans les bras d'Hermione qui venait d'arriver. La jeune fille le soutenait, mais Draco aurait voulu lui crier de partir et d'emmener Bob avec elle, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent, mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Lucius était ulcéré par l'intervention des amis de Draco et il apostropha l'homme grassouillet qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Allez-vous en ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Je vous tuerais dès que j'en aurais fini avec cet immonde bâtard.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, Lucius.

- Pardon ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom et comment osez-vous l'employer ?

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Non bien sûr… Ne t'inquiètes pas, le Polynectar ne fera plus effet dans quelques instants… »

Bob se transforma en un homme plus grand et plus maigre. Ses cheveux roux devinrent noirs et sa peau devint presque translucide. Hermione était médusée et Lucius présentait un visage déformait par un rictus de colère. Quant à Draco, il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance. Le professeur Rogue, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, se tourna vers Hermione et lui ordonna de sortir Draco de la grotte avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Il dut crier sur la jeune fille pour qu'elle sorte de son hébétude et elle se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la sortie, soutenant toujours Draco. Rogue se retourna vers Lucius, sa baguette en main et prêt à combattre.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda Lucius.

- Pour honorer une promesse faite à la femme que j'aimais et que tu as laissé mourir.

- Narcissa ?

- Oui. Elle est morte et je ne te laisserai pas tuer son fils unique ! »

Sur ces mots, Rogue lança un sort à Lucius qui réussit à parer. Les deux hommes étaient très forts et le combat féroce.

Hermione se retourna vers la grotte après avoir déposé Draco à terre. Elle expliqua rapidement la situation à Harry et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la caverne au moment où celle-ci s'effondra, enterrant Rogue et Lucius sous des tonnes de rochers et de terre. Hermione étouffa un cri et retourna auprès de Draco pendant que Harry et ses hommes cherchaient les corps des victimes.

Hermione déposa la tête de Draco sur ses genoux et commença à lui parler.

« Draco, réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi ! Ne meurs pas, je te l'interdis… J'ai besoin de toi tu sais, alors ne m'abandonne pas, pas maintenant que je sais que je t'aime. Draco ! Draco !

- Arrête Hermione ! Ça ne sert à rien. Il est mort.

- NON ! Il respire encore, il dort c'est tout.

- Mione… »

Harry se pencha vers elle et constata médusé que Draco respirait encore, bien que très faiblement. Il devait le conduire à l'infirmerie de toute urgence. Il parvint à écarter Hermione et emmena Draco auprès de Madame Pomfresh, la jeune femme sur les talons, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

_Le voilà enfin ! Je sais que ça a été long, mais ça y est, il est écrit… J'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas, moi j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, croyez-moi ou non mais je n'ai pas envie que cette fic se termine, alors du coup, j'ai du mal à écrire les chapitres… Bon il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_

_Merci pour les reviews et ne perdez pas ce bon réflexe _

_Clokun_

Chapitre 16

Draco était entouré par les ténèbres. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il ne voyait rien. Il ne ressentait que douleur dans tout son corps. Il se sentait allongé sur le sol gelé, sans pour autant savoir pourquoi. Il tenta de bouger un bras, mais la douleur lui vrilla les tempes, le laissant plus faible et désemparé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Soudain, il entendit une voix familière et sentit la chaleur d'un corps sous sa tête. Il laissa une douce torpeur s'insinuer dans ses veines, et se laissa sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Il reprit plus ou moins connaissance en sentant son corps quitter le sol et la source de chaleur pourtant si réconfortante. Il pensa un instant qu'il aurait aimé ressentir cette chaleur pour toujours avant de perdre de nouveau connaissance.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Draco se trouvait devant son manoir, sous une pluie battante. Il leva la tête et laissa les gouttes ruisseler le long de son visage. La pluie était froide, mais il s'en moquait. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa propriété. Alors qu'il arrivait sur le seuil du bâtiment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une lumière aveuglante. Draco se protégea les yeux à l'aide de son bras, quand une silhouette féminine se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte. Draco eut tout d'abord du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait, mais lorsqu'il entendit le son de la voix de la silhouette, il ne put retenir ses larmes.

« Allons, Draco, ne pleure pas, c'est fini maintenant, tu es à la maison, tu es enfin chez toi… Nous sommes de nouveau ensemble… »

_- On le perd, il est en train de mourir, faites quelque chose Madame Pomfresh !_

_- Je fais ce que je peux, Monsieur Potter, mais ce jeune homme n'a pas l'air de vouloir vivre…_

_- Draco, je t'en supplie ne meurs pas, ne me laisse pas, pitié…_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'on entend ?

- Est-ce vraiment si important, maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, Draco ?

- Non bien sûr que non, mais j'ai cru entendre la voix d'Hermione, et…

- Hermione ? Tu veux parler d'Hermione Granger ?

- Euh… oui, en effet c'est bien d'elle dont il s'agit… Eh ! Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non mon chéri, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je t'entends l'appeler pas son prénom, c'est tout. Je trouve ça très mignon, tu sais.

- Mouais, bah ça m'a échappé.

- Non je ne pense pas… Tu n'aurais pas des choses à raconter à ta mère, jeune homme ?

- Si tu y tiens, répondit Draco en soupirant avant de prendre place sur le canapé du salon à côté de sa mère. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Tout !

- Oui d'accord, mais à partir de quel moment ?

- Depuis qu'on ne s'est pas vu…

- Tu veux dire quand tu es… Attends un peu !!! Comment est-ce que je peux te parler alors que tu es morte ? »

_- On dirait que c'est bon, son cœur à recommencer à battre ! Bravo Miss Granger, je pense que sans vous, il ne serait pas revenu !_

_- Vous pensez que ça a un rapport ?_

_- Oh oui, ma chère petite, mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, il n'est pas sorti d'affaires._

« Draco, pourquoi recules-tu ?

- Attends, j'ai la tête qui tourne là. Comment est-ce que je peux te parler, te toucher alors que tu es morte, je ne comprends plus rien !

- Je suis là, avec toi, c'est tout ce qui devrait être important, non ?

- Oui, oui tu as raison… »

_- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Je crois qu'il va nous donner des sueurs froides celui-là ! Monsieur Malefoy, je vous interdis de mourir dans mon infirmerie, est-ce que c'est clair ?_

_- Draco ! Reste avec nous, je t'en supplie !_

_- Calmez-vous Hermione, il respire, bien que ce soit très faible… Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, maintenant c'est à lui de décider… Cette nuit sera décisive, j'en ai bien peur… Vous feriez mieux de prendre du repos, vous en avez besoin vous aussi._

_- Non ! Je reste avec lui._

_- Mais Hermione tu dois te reposer._

_- Harry, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi rester ici…_

_- D'accord, puisque c'est si important pour toi… Si tu me cherches, je suis à côté avec Ron. Quant à toi Malefoy, si tu meurs, je te tue !_

« Draco, ne les écoute pas… Ces voix ne sont là que pour nous séparer.

- Oui je sais, mais la voix d'Hermione est tellement triste et inquiète, j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi ils parlent…

- Et si tu t'occupais plutôt de ce dont on parle…

- Hein ? Euh oui, bien sûr. Où en étions-nous déjà ?

- Tu allais me parler d'Hermione je crois.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oh que oui, mon cher fils. Tu n'y couperas pas, je veux tout savoir sur cette jeune fille.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire tu sais… Elle est amoureuse d'un pauvre gars qui ne connaît pas sa chance, voilà tout.

- Tu veux dire que cette jeune fille est éprise d'un autre homme, alors que mon si beau et adorable fils ne jure que par elle ! Elle est exceptionnelle ou stupide.

- Elle est exceptionnelle mère et c'est moi qui suis stupide, j'en ai bien peur.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- J'ai été assez présomptueux pour penser pouvoir la séduire et l'ajouter au nombre de mes conquêtes…

- Et alors, ça n'a pas été le cas ?

- Oui et non. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit insensible à mon charme, mais j'ai tout bonnement succombé au sien. Tant et si bien que je me retrouve douloureusement amoureux et désespérément seul. Enfin, bon ce n'est pas si grave, si elle est heureuse comme ça, je suppose que je ne dois pas me plaindre…

- Oh Draco, c'est tellement mignon !

- Pardon ?

- Oui ! C'est la première fois que je te vois amoureux… Tu sais, l'amour est la plus belle chose qui soit.

- Non, pas quand il est à sens unique.

- Le pire, Drcao, c'est de renoncer à son amour en prétextant que l'être aimé sera plus heureux comme ça.

- Que puis-je faire d'autre ?

- T'a-t-elle dit qu'elle serait plus heureuse sans toi et que son cœur appartenait à un autre que toi ?

- Non pas vraiment, mais…

- Alors n'abandonne pas ! Mon fils ne doit pas baisser les bras. Si c'est vraiment elle que tu veux, ne la laisse pas partir sans te battre.

- Toutes les filles sont pareilles ! Même toi, tu as les joues roses quand tu parles de l'amour… Qu'est-ce que ça a de si excitant de voir un pauvre gars amoureux se débattre pour déclarer sa flamme ?

- Oh ne soit pas rabat-joie ! Cela fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas autant amusée.

- Parce que tu trouves ça drôle en plus ?

- Oui !

- …Oui ? C'est bien ce que je disais, toutes les filles sont les mêmes.

- Plus sérieusement, Draco, n'abandonne pas. Il est probable qu'elle soit amoureuse de toi, mais en te voyant renoncer elle pense que tu ne l'aimes pas…

- Mouaif, tu as peut-être raison, mais j'en suis pas sûr.

- …

- Mère ?

- Pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées…

- Tu pensais à un chevalier servant ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Bon il est temps que tu t'en ailles !

- Pardon ?

- J'aimerais te garder avec moi mon chéri, mais tu n'en as pas réellement envie.

- Mais si, je veux rester avec toi.

- Mon ange, tu es le meilleur fils dont on puisse rêver et je suis sûre que tu feras un très bon mari et un excellent père. Je meurs d'envie de te voir dans ces deux rôles-là, c'est pourquoi tu dois t'en aller.

- Mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'attendrais toujours Draco et je veillerais toujours sur toi, comme tu l'as fait pour moi, maintenant file ! Et surtout n'oublie pas, tu dois prendre soin d'elle. Le plus important Draco, c'est de vivre, vivre et c'est tout. »

Narcissa Malefoy raccompagna son fils jusqu'à la porte avant de le serrer dans ses bras en l'embrassant comme seule une mère peut le faire. Draco se retrouva donc une nouvelle fois sous la pluie, interloqué par le revirement de situation. Il avait cru qu'il resterait avec sa mère et voilà qu'il était de nouveau dehors. Le plus bizarre c'est qu'il n'était pas triste. Il avait vu sa mère rayonnante et il avait pu partager quelques instants avec elle, comme il rêvait de le faire depuis sa mort. Jusqu'à récemment, il avait pensé que c'était la seule chose qui le rendrait heureux, mais maintenant que c'était fait, il avait la désagréable impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Certes, il aimait la compagnie de sa mère, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui criait que ce n'était pas ça qu'il recherchait. Draco secoua la tête.

Il jeta un dernier regard au manoir de son enfance et s'éloigna sans regret. La pluie continuait à tomber, mais Draco n'était, bizarrement, pas mouillé. Il leva les yeux vers les nuages gris et reçu une goutte de pluie sur la joue. Il la laissa rouler jusqu'à sa bouche et lui découvrit un goût salé. Surpris, Draco entendit au loin la voix d'Hermione prononçant son nom.

_- Draco… Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser… Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner, tu dois te battre pour vivre. Tu sais, la vie peut être merveilleuse, je te montrerai si tu reste, je te le promets, alors je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux._

Le jeune homme sourit. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Sa mère avait raison, il ne devait pas abandonner. Hermione était trop importante pour qu'il renonce si facilement à elle. Draco vit l'univers dans lequel il se trouvait se désagréger au profit de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. En même temps qu'il reprenait conscience, la douleur se faisait plus présente. Le jeune blond grimaça quand il déplaça sa main pour la poser sur celle d'Hermione. La jeune fille releva la tête et Draco découvrit un visage trempé de larmes.

« Et ben, tu verrais ta tête… articula t'il difficilement.

- …Draco !

- Oui ?

- Je suis si contente !

- Et bien on ne dirait pas. Tu as trempé mon lit et en plus t'as les yeux tous rouges, on dirait un hamster, dit-il dans un sourire.

- C'est rien en comparaison de ta tête ! Tu es tout pâle, tu ferais mieux de te reposer, on discutera demain, répondit Hermione, soulagée que Draco soit vivant.»

Elle serra la main du jeune homme entre les siennes et Draco s'endormit, heureux de ce simple contact et se promettant de ne plus renoncer si facilement à la jeune fille.

Draco se réveilla le lendemain, tout courbaturé. Il tenta de s'étirer, mais arrêta son geste, une grimace de douleur se peignant sur son visage.

« T'étais à moitié mort hier, et tu comptes te lever aujourd'hui comme si de rien n'était… T'es vraiment présomptueux !

- Tiens, Weasley, t'es pas mort ?

- Bah non… Toi non plus ?

- T'as d'autres questions comme ça ? ça se voit que je suis pas mort… Dis donc, où est Hermione ?

- Elle est partie se reposer… Harry l'a conduite de force dans sa chambre… Elle t'a veillé toute la nuit si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- Je le savais, figure-toi ! Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre toi ? T'étais pas là hier soir !

- Comme mon état n'était pas trop grave, on m'a ramené dans le dortoir (ce que tu as le culot d'appeler ta chambre).

- Ah… »

Un silence pesant s'établit entre les deux hommes. Draco s'absorba à lisser son dessus-de-lit, tandis que Ron regardait par la fenêtre. Soudain, Ron se retourna vers Drcao et pointa sur lui un doigt accusateur.

« Je te préviens que si tu la rends malheureuse je te tue !

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, Weasley. De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de la rendre malheureuse… Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

- Ensemble ? Non ça fait un moment en plus…

- Mais je croyais que… Enfin quand t'étais blessé elle…

- Elle a passé la nuit à ton chevet, je te rappelle ! Moi je me suis contenté d'Harry !

- Et bien la prochaine fois, j'irais me coucher et je te laisserais tout seul, Ron ! Bonjour, Draco, je suis heureux que tu ailles bien.

- Potter.

- Harry ! Je n'ai pas voulu dire que ta compagnie n'était pas agréable…

- C'est bon, laisse tomber Ron. Tiens Draco, je suis venu te donner ça. »

Draco se saisit du parchemin que Harry lui tendait. Il brisa le sceau de cire qui le fermait et lut les quelques lignes avant de regarder Harry, surpris.

« Et bien quoi ? Tu as rempli ta part du marché, je te rétablis donc dans tes droits. Ta baguette ne sera plus contrôlée, ton manoir t'attend d'ores et déjà et ton compte a été débloqué. Toutes tes affaires doivent être en train de réintégrer ton manoir à l'heure qu'il est.

- Potter…

- Oui ?

- … Merci.

- Je te devais bien ça… Ah une dernière chose…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ?

- En fait c'est assez flou… Je sais que je me battais contre mon père quand Hermione et Bob, enfin Rogue sont entrés… Comment va t'il ?

- Et bien… La caverne s'est effondrée sur eux et mes hommes n'ont retrouvé qu'un corps… celui de Rogue. »


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer : **J.K. Rowling (hélas!)

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout chaud ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit, aussi j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus…Je sais que certains me diront que la relation entre Hermione et Draco évolue trop vite, mais ça me paraissait naturel, donc j'attends votre avis sur la question ! à bientôt dans les reviews et Bonne lecture !_

_Clokun_

Hermione bailla et s'étira, tentant de remettre ses pensées en ordre. La veille avait été riche en émotions et la jeune fille se sentait un peu mieux après sa nuit, bien qu'elle fût courte. Se rappelant que Ron et Draco se trouvaient à l'infirmerie, Hermione repoussa ses couvertures et sortit un pied frissonnant du lit. Les braises finissaient de mourir dans l'âtre et la température qui régnait dans la chambre rappela à la jeune fille que c'était le jour de l'an.

Avec la défaite des derniers Mangemorts et la guérison prochaine des deux hommes à l'infirmerie, l'année commençait plutôt bien. Hermione passa devant le miroir de sa chambre qui poussa une exclamation alarmée.

« Ma chère, vous ne pouvez pas sortir dans cet état voyons ! Vous avez des cernes monstrueuses, sans parler des traces de maquillage et de vos cheveux ébouriffés, bien que j'ai depuis longtemps renoncé à vous voir coiffée !

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis sur mon allure d'aujourd'hui, la nuit a été rude, voyez-vous et c'est normal que je fasse triste figure. Rassurez-vous, je compte bien arranger cela avant de sortir.

- Est-ce que le beau jeune homme que vous avez amené ici hier est pour quelque chose dans l'agitation de votre nuit ? Je garde encore en mémoire son corps d'Apollon.

- Enfin, je vous en prie ! » répondit Hermione, offusquée de l'attitude de son miroir pourtant si correct d'habitude.

Elle haussa les épaules et ignora le rire moqueur de sa psyché, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Elle se plongea avec délices dans l'eau parfumée du bain qu'elle venait de commander et se frictionna vigoureusement le corps afin de faire disparaître les restes de cette nuit éprouvante. Elle ne prit pas le temps de sécher ses cheveux jusqu'au bout, pressée de prendre des nouvelles de Draco et de Ron. Elle enfila un jean propre, un débardeur et un gros pull, malgré les protestations du miroir qui lui conseillait une minijupe et un top moulant si le jeune homme blond était dans les parages, et quitta sa chambre. Avant de prendre la direction de l'infirmerie, Hermione se rendit compte que son estomac criait famine.

Elle décida donc de faire un crochet par la grande salle avant de se rendre au chevet des malades pour subtiliser quelques viennoiseries et du chocolat chaud pour adoucir leur convalescence et fêter la nouvelle année.

Faisant léviter son plateau chargé devant elle, Hermione se dirigea d'un bon pas vers l'infirmerie. Elle s'apprêtait à pousser la porte lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Draco.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu Potter, mais ne dis rien aux autres d'accord, pas même à Hermione, c'est clair.

- Mais…

- Je préfère m'en charger moi-même un peu plus tard.

- Très bien, c'est toi qui décides. »

Hermione sentit son cœur se gonfler d'espoir après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Draco tenait à parler avec elle d'un sujet qui paraissait important. Peut-être comptait-elle à ses yeux ? Forte de ce sentiment, elle frappa un coup énergique à la porte et entra dans la pièce.

Les trois hommes sursautèrent à cette intrusion, mais se détendirent vite en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Elle déposa son plateau sur une table qu'elle venait de faire apparaître entre les deux blessés et vint déposer un baiser retentissant sur la joue de Ron avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Elle adressa timidement un geste de la main à Draco qui parut se renfrogner à son grand désarroi. Soudain elle sentit Ron la pousser hors du lit sans ménagement. Le rouquin lui fit les gros yeux en lui désignant Draco du menton.

Penaude Hermione chercha de quoi se donner contenance et entreprit de remplir quatre tasses de chocolat fumant. Elle tendit une tasse à Harry qui la remercia d'un geste et en posa une autre sur la table de chevet de Ron. Elle remplit celle de Draco el s'approcha du jeune homme. Il se saisit de la tasse, laissant ses doigts s'attarder sur ceux de la jeune fille qui rougit et se retourna vers ses amis, s'en voulant de réagir de la sorte. Pour montrer à Draco qu'elle ne faisait pas exprès de mettre une distance entre eux, elle s'assit au bord de son lit.

« Alors les garçons, bien dormi ?

- J'ai connu mieux, grimaça Ron, mon voisin parle en dormant.

- Oui et le mien ronfle, riposta Draco un peu vexé de la dénonciation de Ron.

- Moi j'ai bien dormi, confia Harry dans un sourire. Et toi Hermione ? Je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt. Tu devrais te reposer d'avantage…

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien et puis je n'avais pas vraiment sommeil, tu sais.

- Non Mione, Harry a raison. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas blessée qu'il ne faut pas te reposer… Et puis il ne faut pas te faire de soucis pour moi, je vais bien et si l'autre blond y reste, ce n'est pas si grave, ça te fera des soucis en moins !

- Merci, Weasley, sympa de se sentir aimé ! Remarque j'en ai autant à ton sujet. Ça me coûte de l'admettre, Hermione, mais je pense que ces deux-là ont raison. Tu devrais encore être au lit, en train de rêver de moi, ajouta Draco sur un ton mielleux.

- Je pensais, à juste titre que la réalité dépasserait le rêve, répondit innocemment Hermione. »

Draco eut du mal à avaler sa saluve, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réplique de la part d'Hermione. Il fixa intensément le dos de la jeune fille, maudissant les témoins de cette scène.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard complice, se sentant soudainement de trop. Ron désigna la porte à son ami qui acquiesça.

« Harry, tu ne veux pas m'emmener dans la grande salle, que je puisse remercier Neuville ?

- Si bien sûr, Ron ce sera avec plaisir. Hermione, on te laisse t'occuper de Draco. Au fait, bonne année, ma belle !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, Bonne Année ma petite Mione ! Bon en route Harry, j'ai hâte de remercier Neuville.

- Oui, oui, bon à plus tard tous les deux. »

La porte de l'infirmerie se referma sur la chaise roulante de Ron, poussée par Harry faisant de petits signes de la main.

La tension s'accumulait dans les épaules d'Hermione car elle sentait le regard de Draco dans son dos. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir fixer longtemps la porte de cette façon. Pour se donner une contenance, elle se leva d'un bond, prétextant le désordre de Ron et entreprit de refaire son lit, sans jamais croiser le regard de Draco, pesant pourtant plus lourdement que jamais sur elle. Elle sursauta en entendant sa voix.

« Tu as peur de moi Hermione ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui, évitant pourtant son regard.

- Alors viens par ici, je ne vais pas te manger…

- Eh bien…

- Allons, je ne peux même pas me redresser sans souffrir le martyre, tu crois vraiment que je vais me jeter sur toi pour te prendre sauvagement dans l'infirmerie ! »

Draco sourit en voyant Hermione redresser précipitamment la tête, la bouche ouverte sur un cri de surprise muet.

« Ah, tu me regardes enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, aurais-je été défiguré pour que tu prennes soine de ne pas me regarder ? »

N'osant pas admettre la vérité, Hermione se rapprocha de son compagnon et saisit la main qu'il lui tendait. Il tapota la place à côté de lui et Hermione se hissa sur le lit, croisant sagement les mains sur ses genoux, comme une écolière prise en faute.

Draco dissimula son sourire pour ne pas apeurer cette biche aux abois, bien qu'il n'ait qu'une envie, la dévorer vivante. Décidant de détendre l'atmosphère, il prit la parole, s'arrachant à contre-cœur à la contemplation de sa compagne.

« Tu sais que j'ai eu très peur hier soir ?

- Oui je me doute bien que la confrontation avec ton père n'a pas été très agréable, mais tu sais je pense que tout le monde...

- Je ne parle pas de ça, mais de ton intervention ! J'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque en te voyant débouler dans cette caverne, alors que je n'étais même pas en état de te protéger !

- Draco…

- Non écoute-moi ! Je t'interdis de te mettre en danger dorénavant et…

- Tu ne manques pas d'air toi !

- Pardon ??

- C'est moi qui me suis mise en danger ? Attends un peu, peux-tu me rappeler lequel d'entre nous est allongé sur un lit d'hôpital ?

- Si ce n'est que ça… »

Le jeune homme fit basculer Hermione sur lui, retenant une grimace de douleur.

« Voilà, maintenant tu es aussi allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, enfin presque…

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu n'es pas en état, lui reprocha Hermione en se redressant.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter, je ne suis pas agonisant !

- Aujourd'hui, non, mais hier tu étais presque mort ! Et moi, je…

- Chutttt, clame-toi, je suis là maintenant…

- Oh Draco, j'ai eu tellement peur tu sais, je ne veux pas que tu meures, pas maintenant que tu as retrouvé tes droits, tes biens, il te reste tout une vie à refaire, tu n'as pas le droit de la gâcher en pensant que personne ne s'intéresse à toi.

- Je sais, je sais. Je t'ai entendu tu sais…

- Pardon ?

- Oui, quand j'allais… enfin quand j'avais perdu connaissance, j'ai entendu ta voix, c'est pour ça que je suis revenu, pour ta voix, pour toi…

- …

- Hermione ?

- Zzzzz. »

Draco ne put contenir un petit rire. Il venait de faire sa déclaration à une belle au bois dormant. Il poussa un profond soupir et posa son menton sur la tête d'Hermione appuyée contre son épaule. Il respira le parfum de la jeune fille et laissa son esprit dériver.

Il avait à décider de la marche à suivre concernant son père. Lucius avait en effet survécu, causant encore une fois la mort de quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son père vivre plus longtemps, pas maintenant qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qu'il voulait protéger plus que tout. Avoir de telles pensées ne ferait pas avancer les choses. Il décida donc de chasser les nuages noirs qui obscurcissaient son ciel bleu et sa laissa gagner par la torpeur, avant de s'endormir bel et bien, heureux de sentir le corps d'Hermione si chaud et vivant contre le sien.

Un corbeau quitta le rebord de la fenêtre de l'infirmerie et se dirigea avec un coassement vers la forêt interdite pour se poser sur le bras d'un homme tout de noir vêtu. L'homme plongea ses yeux dans ceux du volatile qui s'évapora une fois l'examen terminé.

« Profite du temps qu'il te reste Draco, il t'est dorénavant compté. »

Lucius disparut dans les profondeurs de la forêt, passant à côté d'un cadavre de licorne, laissant une traînée de sang noir mêlé d'argent sur son passage.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont ceux de J.K. Rowling

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre (enfin ) désolée pour l'attente, mais je suis très prise en ce moment… En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture._

_clokun_

Chapitre 18

Hermione regardait le flot d'élèves qui regagnait le château, ignorant les terribles évènements de la semaine. Les vacances étaient désormais terminées et les cours allaient reprendre, lui permettant d'échapper à Draco. Hermione se corrigea mentalement, elle ne souhaitait pas réellement échapper à Draco, mais seulement à ses mains de plus en plus baladeuses et qui l'empêchaient de garder les idées claires. Le jeune homme se remettait bien de ses blessures, bien qu'il parût parfois plongé dans de sombres pensées. Hermione aurait voulu qu'il se confie à elle, mais Draco restait désespérément muet, ce qui provoquait la frustration de la jeune fille. Aussi, pour se venger avait-elle décidé de lui infliger à lui aussi une forme de frustration. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres, faisant presser le pas des derniers retardataires. S'assurant que plus aucun élève ne traînait dans le parc, Hermione se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la grande salle, où MacGonagal demandait déjà le silence.

« Bienvenue parmi nous pour cette nouvelle année, j'espère que vous avez tous et toutes profité de vos vacances, car les cours vont reprendre dès aujourd'hui et je compte sur vous pour ne pas vous laisser aller.

D'autant plus que j'ai reçu un message de la part du Ministère de la Magie, me signifiant que vos examens allaient être avancés, pour vous permettre de rentrer plus tôt chez vous. Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, je n'ai accepté qu'avec la garantie de pouvoir garder et faire passer un rattrapage aux élèves ayant raté leurs examens…

Si les cours se terminent plus tôt, cela ne veut pas dire que les programmes seront allégés ! Simplement le ministre tient à ce que vous soyez libres pour la commémoration de la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui. Cette fête s'accompagnera cette année d'une série de conférences sur l'état de la magie noire et de l'importance de lutter chaque jour contre les derniers Mangemorts.

Bien, il me semble vous avoir tout dit, alors encore une fois je vous souhaite une bonne année et vous souhaite une grande réussite dans vos études ! »

Des hourras s'élevèrent de la foule, accompagnant les derniers mots de la directrice avant que les tables ne se couvrent de mets délicieux. Hermione sentit l'eau lui monter à la bouche quand elle vit apparaître devant elle un poulet rôti, à la peau magnifiquement dorée. Elle s'apprêtait à attraper une cuisse bien alléchante, quand une fourchette étrangère vint se planter dans le morceau convoité. Elle se retourna d'un bloc, ses yeux lançant des éclairs vers l'impudent qui osait lui enlever sa proie.

Elle sentit son courroux l'abandonner quand elle croisa le regard de Draco.

« Oh, pardon Hermione ! Tu voulais ce morceau diablement apetissant ?

- En fait, oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, tu peux le prendre si tu veux, bien sûr Hermione ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait, persuadée que Draco allait lui livrer son morceau de poulet comme tout galant homme qui se respecterait.

- Oh tu es sûr ? Très bien, je te remercie. »

Sous le regard horrifié de la jeune sorcière, Draco croqua à belle dent dans la cuisse de poulet, faisant craquer la peau incroyablement croustillante. Le soupir de contentement qu'il laissa échapper acheva Hermione qui lui aurait volontiers arraché les yeux pour sa félonie. Tentant de se raisonner, elle se rappela qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une cuisse de poulet et que le plat débordait encore de morceaux de viande, malgré tout, elle en voulait à Draco qui se léchait les doigts à côté d'elle.

Voyant sa mine renfrognée, le jeune homme se pencha vers elle et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être privé d'un morceau de choix que tu rêves de dévorer ?

- Je ne te suis pas, là…

- Cela fait trois jours que tu ne m'as pas laissé t'embrasser, tu es au courant ?

- J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas en train de me comparer avec un morceau de poulet, parce que ce serait très maladroit de ta part…

- Eh bien en fait j'ai pensé qu'une comparaison imaginée, accompagnée d'un exemple te permettrait de mieux saisir l'étendue de ma détresse.

- Ne fais pas ces yeux de chien battu, on nous regarde !

- Soit, j'arrête, mais tu viens prendre le café dans ma chambre.

- Pardon ?!

- Tu m'as très bien compris Granger. Oh et si tu ne viens pas, je t'assure que je t'en ferai baver, à tout à l'heure. »

Draco s'éloigna sur ces paroles, laissant Hermione complètement désemparée. Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles, elle allait devoir passer une soirée chez Draco, en tête à tête avec lui alors qu'elle se savait incapable de lui résister. Elle aussi mourrait d'envie de se blottir dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, mais elle refusait de se laisser aller. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Draco la prenne pour une fille facile, prête à se pâmer devant lui. Et puis, elle ne connaissait pas la nature des sentiments de Draco à son égard… peut être qu'il se moquait bien qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui et… Hermione fut frappée d'horreur par cette pensée. Elle aimait Draco Malefoy ! Non s'est tout bonnement impossible se rassura la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-elle être amoureuse d'un tel individu ? Bon d'accord, depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, il semblait avoir changé, il était plus humain et puis il n'était pas dcénué de charmes. Ses pensées dérivèrent un moment et l'image de Draco, nimbé de l'aura des flammes de la cheminée vint s'imposer à elle. Ce premier contact après de nombreuses années l'avait ébranlée, elle se devait de l'admettre… oh mon dieu qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas se rendre chez lui alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'être son prochain repas, repas qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'intention de se débattre. Hermione brûlait d'envie de revoir Draco éclairé par la lumière rougeoyante des braises.

Elle cherchait désespérément une solution lorsqu'elle entendit un cri s'élever de l'autre côté de la table des professeurs. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit Neuville, en train d'éponger la robe de sorcier de la directrice de Poudlard. MacGonagal avait l'air désespérée par la maladresse du jeune professeur. Elle secoua la main pour signifier à Neuville qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de son aide, se releva et sortit de la salle, faisant voleter sa robe de sorcier derrière elle.

Hermione se dirigea vers Neuville, décidée à lui demander de l'accompagner chez Draco.

« Coucou Neuville, tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Oh, Hermione ? Hein, non ça va, je suis juste un peu maladroit…

- Dis-moi, cela fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de discuter, pourquoi ne pas prendre le café ensemble et se rappeler du bon vieux temps ? »

Le jeune homme parut étonné, mais heureux qu'Hermione lui demande de prendre le café avec elle. Il changea d'attitude quand elle lui dit qu'ils seraient en fait trois et que cela se ferait chez Draco. Hermione s'en voulait de demander cela à Neuville, mais elle avait désespérément besoin de quelqu'un pour préserver sa vertu, aussi ne lui laissa-t-elle pas le temps de changer d'avis et l'entraîna vers la chambre de Draco. Ils croisèrent quelques élèves en route, mais aucun n'osa poser de questions.

Hermione s'arrêta devant la porte de Draco et hésita un peu avant de frapper. Neuville en profita pour essayer de s'échapper, mais elle retint par la manche de sa robe d'une main, tandis qu'elle frappa un coup léger à la porte de Draco de l'autre. La seconde suivante, le visage de Draco apparu dans l'entrebâillement, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Le jeune homme se rembrunit en découvrant la présence de Neuville, mais il s'effaça néanmoins pour les laisser entrer.

Hermione poussa Neuville devant elle tout en essayant d'ignorer le regard de Draco qui semblait dire « tu veux jouer à ça ? et bien tu vas souffrir ! » Elle frissonna et entra dans la chambre, une boule d'angoisse se formant dans son estomac.

Elle découvrit la chambre de Draco un sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme devait avoir essayé de ranger, mais certains vêtements traînaient encore par terre et son lit n'était pas fait. Neuville quant à lui semblait fasciné par la couleur du tapis. Draco les invita à s'asseoir avant de se pencher vers la cheminée pour allumer un feu. Neuville s'approcha de lui pour lui apporter son aide et lança un sort d'_incendio_ avant que Draco ait pu retirer ses doigts. Le jeune blond retint un cri de douleur tandis que Neuville se répandait en excuses. Hermione tacha de réprimer son fou rire, alors que Draco soufflait sur ses doigts d'un air boudeur.

Hermione avait le plus grand mal à contenir son hilarité, mais elle y parvint en se mordant les lèvres. Pour se donner une contenance elle fit apparaître du thé, du café et trois tasses. Elle servit une tasse de café brûlant pour Draco et lui tendit. Neuville, qui voulait se racheter une conduite voulut servir d'intermédiaire, mais malheureusement pour lui, le contenu de la tasse se renversa sur les genoux de Draco, arrosant généreusement sa chemise au passage. Bondissant sur ses pieds, l'ancien Serpentard lui hurla de sortir, ce que fit Neuville sans demander son reste. Hermione lança un regard accusateur à Draco avant de suivre Neuville. Elle le rattrapa dans le couloir et l'arrêta par la manche.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Neuville, il n'a pas été très agréable…

- Oh tu sais je ne lui en veux pas… je lui ai brûlé les doigts, et là je viens de l'ébouillanter, c'est normal qu'il ne me propose pas de rester…

- Oui c'est vrai que tu es un peu maladroit, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être impoli !

- De toute façon je ferai mieux de m'enfermer dans ma chambre avant de causer plus de dégâts…

- Oh Neuville, je suis désolée, il ne faut pas qu'il te gâche ta soirée !

- Oh non, il n'y est pour rien, c'est moi… C'est à cause de Jordan, en fait… On travaillait tout à l'heure avec de l'extrait de maladresse et il a laissé tomber le flacon sur moi, donc je ne provoque que des catastrophes aujourd'hui ! Je vais retourner dans ma chambre et essayer de trouver un antidote sans faire sauter tout le château.

- Tu ferais peut-être mieux de demander au professeur de potions.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée et beaucoup plus sûre ! Tu ferais mieux de retourner le voir pour le calmer, il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Bonne nuit Hermione.

- Oui, bonne nuit Neuville. Sois prudent ! »

Hermione regarda son ami s'éloigner avant de rebrousser chemin. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre de Draco et fut saisie par la beauté du jeune homme qui se tenait devant le feu, torse nu en train de marmonner des menaces de mort à l'encontre de Neuville. Elle referma tout doucement la porte, s'adossant à l'huis pour mieux profiter du spectacle, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle risquait si Draco se tournait vers elle. Elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à détacher son regard du jeune homme. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il prit la parole, se tournant vers elle.

« Tu as fini de te rincer l'œil ?

- J'étais juste en train de me dire que tu étais excessivement…

- Beau ?

- Impoli !

- Impoli ? Attends, je trouve que tu exagères ! C'est toi qui a invité cet imbécile ici et c'est donc à cause de toi que je suis transformé en écrevisse !

- Il faut toujours que tu exagères ! C'était une tasse de café, Neuville ne t'a pas plongé dans une marmite bouillante que je sache.

- Oui, mais ça fait mal !

- Tu es vraiment une petite nature ! Bon attends je reviens.

- Mouaif. »

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle de bain et rapporta une bassine d'eau froide qu'elle posa près de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça au juste ?

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu n'es vraiment pas dégourdi ! »

Hermione attrapa un linge propre, le montra à Draco en inclinant la tête de côté comme si elle expliquait quelque chose à un handicapé mental, puis elle plongea le tissu dans l'eau froide et le posa sur le torse de Draco qui bondit en arrière.

« Eh mais c'est vachement froid ton truc !

- Il y a deux minutes tu te plaignais d'avoir été ébouillanté, il faudrait savoir. »

Draco parut se rendre à ses arguments et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'Hermione. Il lui prit le linge des mains et le posa sur son ventre en réprimant un frisson. Hermione sourit devant son attitude enfantine et lui posa la main sur la cuisse en signe d'encouragement. Elle se maudit intérieurement en se retrouvant plaquée sur le canapé écrasée par le corps de Draco. Elle repoussa le jeune homme qui parut surpris puis passablement mécontent.

« Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux à la fin !

- Attends, je comprends pas…

- Décide toi Hermione ! Tu souffles sans cesse le chaud et le froid ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis moi !

- Pardon !?

- Ben oui, des fois tu es super aguichante et dès que je me rapproche, j'ai l'impression d'être un sal pervers devant une vierge effarouchée, j'en ai ma claque, moi ! Alors choisis une bonne fois pour toute !

- Vierge effarouchée ?! Non mais t'es pas gonflé toi ! Excuse-moi de ne pas coucher avec tout ce qui bouge ! J'ai un peu plus de fierté que certains, moi.

- Tu parles, c'est simplement qu'une intello frigide ça ne plaît à personne ! »

Hermione encaissa le coup en serrant les dents. Elle sentait les larmes s'accumuler aux coins de ses paupières, mais elle préférait mourir plutôt que de pleurer devant Draco. Elle devait trouver un moyen de se sortir de là. Elle s'empara donc de la bassine d'eau froide et la vida sur Draco. Elle ajouta : « ce sera froid pour un pauvre type comme toi » et elle s'enfuit de la chambre du jeune homme en courant. Une fois dans sa propre chambre, elle s'empara d'un coussin et enfouit sa tête dedans pour hurler sa frustration et sa colère.

Draco était debout, près de son canapé, torse nu, ruisselant d'eau froide et extrêmement énervé contre lui-même. Il se traita d'abruti un bon nombre de fois avant de sortir de sa chambre pour rattraper Hermione. Il se retrouva devant la porte de la jeune sorcière, sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'osait pas frapper, de peur que Hermione refuse de lui parler, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester debout dans le couloir, alors qu'Hermione se trouvait derrière la porte et qu'elle devait lui en vouloir. Il devait s'excuser pour son comportement de gamin.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il poussa le battant et entra dans la pièce sans frapper. Cette solution lui avait paru la moins dangereuse, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait pensé de l'autre côté de la porte. Maintenant, il se trouvait en face d'une sorcière furibonde et en soutien-gorge jean. Dans d'autres circonstances, Draco aurait non seulement trouvé ça sexy, mais la sorcière en question n'aurait pas gardé le reste de ses vêtements longtemps. Dans le cas présent, bien que la tenue d'Hermione était fascinante, le jeune homme devait garder la tête froide. Il revint donc à la réalité juste à temps pour éviter un coussin qui alla s'écraser sur le sol. Draco le regarda tomber avant de se retourner vers Hermione, dont les joues colorées de rouge et la poitrine se soulevant à un rythme rapide, finirent de le troubler tant et si bien qu'il n'évita pas le tome 2 de _L'histoire de Poudlard._ Un peu sonné par cette littérature, il ne put retenir Hermione qui s'enferma dans la salle de bain en lui hurlant les pires insultes qu'il ait jamais entendues. La bataille promettait d'être rude.

Il frappa doucement à la porte de la salle de bains, espérant que la sorcière n'y ait pas jeté un mauvais sort.

« Hermione ?

- Dégage !

- Pas avant que je t'ai parlé.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, moi.

- Et bien c'est moi qui parlerais, allez laisse-moi entrer.

- Non mais tu rêves ! Je ne vais pas t'ouvrir pour que tu te rinces encore l'œil, espèce de pervers lubrique et dégoûtant ! »

Draco dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas rire du ridicule de la situation. Il se laissa glisser au sol, le dos contre la porte.

« Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas m'ouvrir, je vais te parler à travers la porte…

- Je m'en fous !

- Okay, maintenant ça suffit. Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, mais avoue que tu es un peu responsable quand même…

- Pardon ? Tu te fiches de moi, là ?

- Non je suis sérieux, j'ai l'impression que tu joues avec moi. Tu dis que tu ne veux pas que je meurs, que tu 'inquiètes pour moi et tu passes ton temps à m'éviter ou à faire en sorte de ne pas te retrouver seule à seul avec moi… Qu'est-ce que je dois penser ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, Draco n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais cela ne justifiait pas son comportement honteux. Elle soupira et se laissa glisser le long de l'huis, appuyant sa tête contre le bois pour se donner le temps de réfléchir.

« Hermione ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Où veux-tu que j'aille, tu bloques la porte !

- Moui, c'est vrai. Écoute, c'est ridicule cette situation, on n'est plus des enfants, alors si tu as quelque chose à me, dire dis-le moi franchement !

- Attends, c'est un peu facile, pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais commencer à te parler ? C'est toi qui t'es montré odieux avec moi !

- Je me suis déjà excusé et je t'ai expliqué les raisons de mon comportement, mais toi, comment tu t'expliques ?

- C'est vrai que je suis un peu responsable de la situation, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de me parler comme ça…

- Oui, je sais et je suis désolé, mais tu as le don pour me faire sortir de mes gonds… Avec toi, rien n'est simple, tout est plus fort, plus important, je suis un peu dépassé des fois… Alors imagine que c'est encore pire quand tu me fais tourner en bourrique.

- Je sais, je suis désolée, mais c'est pareil pour toi !

- Hmm ?

- Oui, quand je suis avec toi, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, je prends toutes tes paroles très à cœur, je n'arrive pas à relativiser…

- C'est mon charme incroyable… Toutes les femmes en sont folles…

- C'est bien le problème, je ne suis pas toutes les femmes Draco…

- Attends je n'ai pas dit ça, je ne l'ai même pas pensé Hermione ! Ne me dis pas que tu crois que…

- …

- Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux, tu as peur de n'être qu'une conquête parmi les autres !

- Oui bon peut-être et alors, est-ce que j'ai tort ?

- Honnêtement ? OUI !

- Ah…

- Attends une seconde et réfléchis. Tu es Hermione Granger, la seule fille qui m'ait giflé, tenu tête et …

- Oui d'accord ça va, j'ai compris… »

Hermione ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains, cognant la tête de Draco au passage. Elle laissa tomber une serviette sur lui en lui disant de s'essuyer avec qu'il ne prenne froid. Le jeune homme se frictionna énergiquement le torse avant de se sécher les cheveux. Il laissa ensuite tomber la serviette par terre et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour faire un feu.

Hermione s'assit sur son lit et se demanda pourquoi est-ce que Draco lui faisait autant d'effet. Elle n'arrivait pas à décrocher le regard de son corps, que ce soit de son torse musclé ou de ses cheveux ébouriffés. Elle poussa un profond soupir et Draco se tourna vers elle, se dessinant à contre jour dans la lueur des flammes. Elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller pour dissimuler son trouble à son compagnon. Elle se redressa néanmoins quand elle sentit son matelas ployer. Draco était allongé près d'elle sur un coude et il la regardait.

« Arrête s'il te plaît, Draco…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne joue pas avec moi, je t'en supplie.

- Hermione je ne joue pas… je… je suis vraiment am… tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, je te le jure. »

Il ne lui avait pas dit le « je t'aime » qu'elle attendait, mais la sincérité qu'elle lisait dans les yeux gris vert de son compagnon finit de convaincre Hermione. Elle s'approcha de Draco et caressa sa joue d'une main, puis elle remonta vers sa tempe et repoussa une mèche rebelle. Le regard de Draco s'assombrit sous la caresse et il attira Hermione vers lui. La jeune sorcière ne résista pas et se retrouva contre le torse de Draco, bercée par les battements de son cœur. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, elle posa sa main sur son cœur. La peau de Draco était froide et Hermione s'en voulut de l'avoir arrosé d'eau froide et de l'avoir fait attendre si longtemps dans cette chambre où le feu ne brûlait pas encore. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui demanda doucement :

« Tu as froid ?

- Non, plus maintenant. »

Il bascula sur elle, couvrant son corps du sien et l'embrassa tendrement, puis passionnément. La jeune fille noua ses bras autour de son cou et se cambra instinctivement vers lui pour resserrer leur étreinte. Draco émit un soupir rauque avant de la repousser doucement.

« Hermione, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter si on continue, alors… »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione défit son soutien-gorge et se lova dans ses bras. Le jeune homme la serra sur son cœur, plus touché qu'il ne le pensait par cette marque de confiance et d'abandon. Il se promit de ne pas la décevoir et envoya les derniers vêtements de la jeune fille ainsi que les siens rejoindre les autres vêtements d'Hermione au sol. Draco la tenait toujours étroitement serrée contre lui et il se glissa sous la couette de la jeune femme. Il se montra doux et attentionné dans les caresses qu'il prodiguait à Hermione, ravi de voir sa compagne répondre à ses sollicitations. Hermione au bord du précipice le supplia de mettre fin à son délicieux supplice. Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et conduisit la jeune fille aux portes du paradis qu'ils franchirent ensemble. Hermione se serra contre le corps de Draco qui referma les bras autour d'elle, se promettant de la protéger envers et contre tout. Bercé par la respiration régulière de la jeune femme, il finit par s'endormir, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Draco se réveilla en pleine nuit, les sens en alerte. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il perçut un mouvement à côté de lui et se rappela avec délices les détails de sa soirée en découvrant Hermione endormie à côté de lui. Cependant, le sentiment de malaise ne diminua pas et il décida de se lever. Il alla à la fenêtre et vit un corbeau s'envoler du rebord de pierre dans un croassement sinistre. Il suivit le volatile des yeux et vit une silhouette noire à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Cette vision lui glaça le sang. Il s'agissait de son père, il en était sûr. Il se retourna vers le lit où dormait Hermione et l'angoisse lui étreignit le ventre. Son père était capable du pire. Il devait le mettre hors d'état de nuire avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à Hermione.

Une décision s'imposait : il allait devoir quitter le château pour ne pas mettre la vie des gens qu'il aimait en danger. Draco n'eut cependant pas le cœur de partir au milieu de la nuit comme un voleur. Il retourna se coucher et entoura Hermione de ses bras, espérant que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois. Il se sentant inquiet, mais fort : il ne laisserait personne blesser Hermione, pas temps qu'il serait vivant.

_Voili voilou, alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? dites-moi tout, je veux savoir ! _


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous… Je sais cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pa

_Bonjour à tous… Je sais cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas publié et je m'en excuse, j'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre plaira à ceux et celles qui le liront._

_Clokun_

Chapitre 19

Hermione se réveilla, un rayon de soleil tombant sur son visage. Encore somnolente, elle se retourna et se cogna le nez contre quelque chose de doux et de chaud. Un peu surprise et cette fois-ci complètement réveillée, elle se rappela les événements de la veille et rougit violemment en se souvenant de sa conduite. Ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter face au jeune homme qui la tenait serrée contre lui, elle tenta de se faufiler hors du lit. Elle avait déjà réussi à faire glisser ses jambes en dehors des couvertures recouvrant le lit quand une voix ensommeillée, l'arrêta net.

« Tu essayes de mettre au point une nouvelle technique d'évasion ? Il ne me semble pourtant pas que tu doives me fuir… »

La jeune fille jura intérieurement, elle ne pouvait plus retarder la confrontation. Elle se glissa donc de nouveau sous les couvertures et tourna un regard timide vers Draco. Le jeune homme avait les yeux encore plein de sommeil et les cheveux ébouriffés. Hermione sentit son cœur fondre devant ce spectacle et elle ne put se retenir de passer une main dans les cheveux blonds et soyeux du Serpentard.

« Bonjour Draco….

- Bonjour Hermione, répondit –il dans un bâillement avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser. »

Hermione fut surprise par la douceur et la tendresse de ce baiser. Elle se blottit dans les bras de Draco, bien décidée à faire le point sur les sentiments du jeune homme à son égard. Bien qu'elle fut persuadée de ne pas être une histoire sans lendemain, elle voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Draco. Un peu nerveuse, elle commença à tracer des petits cercles sur la poitrine de son compagnon, évitant obstinément de le regarder.

Tout à fait réveillé par les caresses pourtant innocentes de sa compagne, Draco commença à lui caresser doucement le dos, descendant inexorablement le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione, ravi de sentir de petits frissons lui parcourir l'échine.

« Draco… ?

- Hummm ?

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

- Et bien j'ai bien une petite idée, précisa celui-ci en posant une main sur la hanche d'Hermione.

- Non arrête, je parle sérieusement.

- Moi aussi figure toi ! Mais bon… que veux tu que l'on fasse et à propos de quoi ?? »

Draco regretta sa réponse en sentant Hermione se raidir et s'écarter de lui. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qui mettait la jeune femme mal à l'aise… Pourquoi fallait-il que son cerveau soit aussi long à se mettre en route le matin après une nuit merveilleuse et alors qu'il tenait une créature de rêves entre ses bras !

Il se força à trouver rapidement un sens caché aux paroles d'Hermione et se traita mentalement d'imbécile, elle devait parler de leur relation, bien sûr… Il desserra son étreinte à regret, ne voulant pas contraindre la jeune fille à se dégager de force.

« Hermione….

- Non oublie ce que j'ai dit, il n'y a rien à faire tu as raison….Ce n'est pas comme si…

- Hermione !! Je suis là, regarde-moi s'il te plaît. Tu es une fille incroyable ! Tu arrives même à compliquer des situations pourtant toutes simples !

- Toutes simples !! Excuse-moi je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de simple là dedans !

- Et moi je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué ! Je t'aime, on a passé la nuit ensemble et je compte bien recommencer aussi souvent que possible !!

- Quoi ?? qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Ah non ne me fais pas passer pour un pervers simplement parce que j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras aussi souvent que possible, je crois qu'on a un peu dépassé ce stade… »

Le jeune homme fut interrompu dans sa tirade par un baiser de sa compagne. Un peu surpris, Draco ne tarda pas à profiter de la situation pour reprendre Hermione dans ses bras et s'allonger sur elle, les mains encadrant le visage de la jeune fille. Il avait du mal à croire que les yeux d'Hermione brillent pour lui, qu'il la tenait dans ses bras et qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble.

« Draco, redis-le moi s'il te plaît.

- Pardon ??

- Que tu m'aimes, redis-le moi. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il avait effectivement mis un mot sur ses sentiments. Il avait dit à Hermione qu'il l'aimait, le plus simplement et le plus facilement du monde. Un peu surpris de son propre aveu, il se reprit assez vite devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille.

« Je t'aime Granger.

- Moi aussi Malefoy », répondit-elle dans un sourire avant de glisser ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Draco laissa courir ses mains sur le corps souple et chaud de sa compagne, grisé par les réactions d'Hermione.

Soudain il releva la tête, et la tourna vers la fenêtre pour apercevoir un hiboux qui frappait au carreau. Il jura, se rappelant le corbeau de la nuit et s'écarta d'Hermione. Il se leva et enfila son jean, se raclant la gorge.

« Je… je crois qu'on devrait se préparer pour la journée, il ne faudrait pas que tu arrives en retard à tes cours…. »

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit pour laisser entrer le hibou qui déposa un journal sur la table basse avant de se percher près de la cheminée pour se réchauffer. Draco se retourna vers le lit au moment où Hermione se glissait hors des couvertures pour aller dans la salle de bains.

« Mon dieu que tu es belle, ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer en venant enlacer sa compagne par derrière. Je pourrais passer la journée dans cette chambre avec toi, mais il faut vraiment que j'aille parler à la directrice

- Oui je comprends et puis de toute façon ce ne serait pas très raisonnable. J'ai cours à huit heures et…

- Hermione il est huit heures moins le quart…

- Oh mon dieu, je vais être en retard, c'est pas possible, pourquoi le réveil n'a pas sonné, et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt !! Je vais être en retard, c'est affreux !! »

La jeune sorcière repoussa sans ménagement le jeune homme et se rua dans la salle de bains dont elle ressortit 5 minutes plus tard en lançant à travers la porte serviette et brosse à dents. Elle vint planter un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco qui n'avait pas bougé, amusé par la réaction de la jeune fille.

Elle disparut de la chambre après un « on se voit plus tard Draco ».

Quelques instants après le départ d'Hermione, Draco fut assailli par des idées noires. Il devait quitter le château au plus vite, traquer, trouver et tuer son père avant que celui-ci ne détruise ce qu'il était en train de construire. Soupirant tristement, il se dirigea à son tour dans la salle de bains, rangea un peu derrière Hermione et se doucha, réfléchissant à ce qu'il convenait de faire.

L'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur son corps ne parvint pas à apaiser ses craintes. Il était sûr que son père l'avait observé et qu'il préparait sa revanche. Draco jura et enfonça son poing dans le mur de la douche. Jamais il n'aurait du mettre Hermione en danger… Son père était persuadé qu'il avait tué sa mère, il allait donc sans doute vouloir se venger et tuer la femme à laquelle Draco tenait. Comment avait-il pu se rapprocher d'elle si vite, faisant d'elle sa préoccupation majeure ? Draco se rappela avec un sourire ses années d'école où il l'avait détesté, ignorant alors la femme exceptionnelle qu'elle était. Son éducation l'avait aveuglé au point de ne pas reconnaître à Hermione les qualités qu'elle possédait à cause de son statut de Sang-de-Bourbe. Mon dieu quel idiot il avait été… Maintenant il se devait de partir au plus vite pour régler ses affaires et pouvoir démarrer une nouvelle vie. Son père avait perdu un allié précieux avec la mort de Greyback, de plus il était gravement blessé et seul. Draco ne savait pas par où commencer ses recherches, jusqu'à présent c'étaient les dégâts causés par Greyback qui lui avaient permis de suivre les déplacements des Mangemorts. Maintenant il ne savait pas comment faire. Soudain il eut une idée : Potter ! Ses aurors devaient bien avoir des informations au sujet des partisans du mage noir. Il coupa l'eau, se sécha rapidement et s'habilla avant de se diriger vers le bureau de la directrice. Il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs, les élèves et les professeurs étant en cours à cette heure. Après avoir menacé la gargouille à plusieurs reprises, il se rappela finalement du mot de passe et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture.

« Professeur, il faut que je vous parle !

- Monsieur Malefoy, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Il faut que je vois Potter, savez-vous où il se trouve ?

- Et bien Monsieur Potter a du retourner à Londres au ministère pour des affaires urgentes m'a-t-il dit…

- Merde !

- Monsieur Malefoy !! Je ne vous permets pas… d'ailleurs veuillez sortir de mon bureau et allez donner votre cours je vous prie !

- Sincèrement j'ai autre chose à faire que… très bien j'y vais, pas la peine de me foudroyer du regard… »

Pestant contre la directrice, Draco se dirigea vers le parc pour retrouver ses élèves. Il arriva aux abords de la forêt et fut surpris que personne, si ce n'est Melissa et sa clique, ne manquait à l'appel malgré son retard. Les élèves l'accueillirent avec tout un tas de remarques sur les recherches qu'ils avaient faites sur les loups-garous et les centaures. Draco trouva cela amusant et se surprit à corriger leurs remarques, à encourager leurs réflexions …

« Bon M'sieur on y retourne ? demanda Jordan

- Dans la forêt ? demanda Draco surpris

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Vous avez fait fuir les Mangemorts hier, il ne doit plus y avoir de risques, mais encore plein de créatures à étudier non ??

- Oui Jordan, plein de créatures capables de vous dévorer vivants, de vous arracher les yeux ou de vous sucer la cervelle… pour ceux qui en ont une.

- Pffff, il en faudra plus pour effrayer des Gryffondors M'sieur.

- Très bien alors après vous jeune homme. Cette fois-ci nous ne cherchons rien de précis, mais si quelque chose vous paraît suspect, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. »

Draco savait que les centaures les surveillaient, mais il savait aussi que ses élèves ne risquaient rien de la part des quadrupèdes. Il jeta un regard en direction de la grotte où il avait failli mourir. Dire que durant tout ce temps, le professeur Rogue avait veillé sur lui sous l'apparence la moins probable qu'il soit. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée de la mort de son ancien professeur. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par le cri d'un de ses élèves. Il se précipita vers la source du bruit, sa baguette brandie et s'arrêta net devant le spectacle macabre qu'il découvrit. Une de ses élèves était agenouillée devant une licorne à la gorge tranchée. Son sang argenté avait séché sur son pelage autrefois soyeux et luisant. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Draco fit le tour de la licorne pour relever son élève et il lui tapota maladroitement le dos pour la réconforter. Lui aussi était troublé, les licornes ne se laissaient pas tuer facilement et aucune créature de la forêt ne se serait attaquée à une licorne. La seule explication que son cerveau concevait ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais il devait voir la réalité en face : tout comme son maître avant lui, son père avait certainement bu le sang d'une licorne, échappant à la mort, mais condamnant son âme aux flammes de l'enfer. Bien que cette découverte soir inquiétante, elle lui permettait néanmoins de prévoir les actions de son père. Il allait désormais avoir besoin de sang de licorne assez régulièrement pour survivre, or il ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard pour s'en procurer, il irait l'acheter dans le magasin de magie noire du chemin de Traverse. Il fallait qu'il puisse parler à Harry le plus rapidement possible et qu'il prépare la mise à mort de Lucius Malefoy.

Draco regroupa ses élèves et quitta la forêt interdite. Après s'être assuré que personne ne manquait à l'appel, il retourna dans le bureau de la directrice pour lui faire part de ses réflexions et pour l'informer de son départ du château. Après quoi il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour regrouper ses affaires. Il s'efforçait de trouver une explication pour Hermione, mais il savait que cela n'allait pas être facile. Il ne voulait pas lui dire que son père était vivant et qu'il voulait certainement sa mort. Il ne devait pas non plus lui expliquer qu'il partait finir ce qu'il avait commencé, Hermione refuserait de le laisser partir seul et il ne serait pas efficace s'il la savait en danger. Draco jeta un T shirt dans son sac, la partie s'annonçait serrée et l'enjeu était de taille, il ne voulait pas perdre Hermione.


	20. Chapter 20

Après une si longue absence, je me sens obligée de vous sortir les chapitres aussi souvent que possible Je dois dire que je

_Après une si longue absence, je me sens obligée de vous sortir les chapitres aussi souvent que possible Je dois dire que je suis assez contente de celui-ci… J'espère qu'il vous plaira, voilà la suite de ma fic !_

_Bonne lecture )_

_Clokun_

La matinée paraissait interminable à Hermione, bien sûr elle adorait donner des cours à ses élèves, mais ce matin, elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait, elle avait même inversé la date du décret de libération des gnomes poilus du Mozambique avec celle de l'édit concernant la libre circulation des gnomes velus dans les pays sud-africains ! Aucun élève n'avait relevé son erreur, mais elle s'en voulait tout de même… Ne voulant pas dire d'avantage de bêtises, elle libéra ses élèves un peu plus tôt en leur donnant une liste de devoirs conséquente pour qu'ils aient de quoi s'occuper. Pour être honnête envers elle-même, Hermione devait bien avouer qu'elle n'abrégeait pas le cours que pour ses élèves, elle mourrait d'envie d'aller voir Draco. Elle était partie un peu précipitamment de la chambre ce matin et elle s'en voulait un peu, elle ne voulait pas que Draco pense que son travail avait plus d'importance que lui. Leur relation s'annonçait assez compliquée sans qu'elle laisse s'installer des malentendus entre eux.

Alors qu'elle arrivait dans le couloir des chambres, elle vit Draco sortir de la sienne, un sac à dos sur l'épaule. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais décida de chasser cette impression avant d'aborder le jeune homme qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Draco ?

- Oh Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Enfin je veux dire tu n'es pas sensé avoir cours ?

- C'est vrai, mais j'ai fini plus tôt que prévu, je voulais venir te voir en fait… Je peux savoir où tu vas avec ton sac ? Une randonnée en forêt avec tes élèves ?

- Pas vraiment… »

Draco se passa une main dans les cheveux et secoua doucement la tête. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui prit la main.

« Je peux te dire deux mots Hermione ?

- Bien sûr, mais…

- Je vais devoir partir.

- Partir ?? Mais où ? Pourquoi ?

- Je retourne à Londres, au Ministère. J'ai des choses à régler avec Potter. Je veux absolument récupérer mes biens le plus rapidement possible, je suis sûr qu'il y a une foule de choses à arranger dans le manoir !

- Mais tes cours, tes élèves… moi…

- Ben j'étais juste venu pour attraper mon père et Greyback, je ne suis pas un professeur, je ne suis pas fait pour ça moi, contrairement à toi ! Et puis ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus à Poudlard que je ne vais pas penser à toi. Mais tu sais, j'ai toute une vie à reconstruire et je ne peux pas le faire ici

- Oui, je comprends… Depuis quand tu sais que tu vas partir ?

- Depuis que je suis arrivé ! Hermione ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, je ne le regrette pas, c'est au contraire quelque chose qui me donne envie de reconstruire ma vie. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que toi tu me vois comme quelqu'un de « normal » que c'est le cas de tout le monde. Pour beaucoup, je reste un paria de la société, un ancien Mangemort déchu, un magicien qui ne sait plus se servir de sa baguette et j'en passe. Je ne veux plus être regardé de haut par les autres, c'est hors de question !

- Toi et ton orgueil de…

- De Malefoy ?

- De Serpentard !

- C'est pas nouveau ça, j'ai toujours été un Serpentard, Granger !

- Oui, mais je pensais que…

- Que j'avais changé ? Non Hermione je suis toujours moi, Draco Malefoy, le vilain Serpentard, diablement sexy mais orgueilleux et prétentieux ! »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Draco restait Draco. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, c'est son caractère qui l'avait si souvent énervé et qui maintenant la faisait craquer. A bien y réfléchir son caractère l'énervait encore maintenant ! Elle devait lutter contre son envie de le garde près d'elle. Hermione savait que ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de le retenir, Draco voulait quitter Poudlard, elle devait s'efforcer de croire qu'il n'allait pas l'oublier, et pour ça elle devait avoir confiance en lui. Elle soupira et ravala la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Elle releva la tête et sourit bravement au jeune homme qui semblait aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

« Tu comptais me dire au revoir au moins ?

- Disons que j'avais envisagé l'hypothèse de m'en aller comme un voleur mais je me suis dit qu'au vu de tes fréquentations, je risquais d'être classé ennemi publique n°1 dans l'heure qui suivrait… Non plu sérieusement, je ne serais pas parti sans te dire au revoir… Je ne suis pas un monstre quand même !! … Veux tu enlever ce sourire de ton visage, je pourrais me vexer !

- Bien sûr que non tu n'es pas un monstre sans cœur et sans pitié, assoiffé de vengeance !

- J'ai jamais parlé de tout ça, moi ! ça y est, je suis vexé ! »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant l'air outré de Draco. Elle lui caressa la joue, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Fais attention à toi Malefoy.

- Pareil, Granger. Si tu as besoin de me joindre demande à Potter, je sens qu'il va me servir de nounou… Bon allez, je déteste les au revoir… »

Draco ajusta le sac sur son épaule, passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il la lâcha au regret d'Hermione et partit sans se retourner. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur lourd. Elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais que pouvait-elle faire pour le retenir ? Elle sentait qu'il avait besoin de temps et elle aussi d'ailleurs. Draco avait raison, il était un ancien Mangemort, un ancien Serpentard, son pire ennemi à Poudlard, comment faire changer le regard des autres à son égard, alors qu'il était resté pour ainsi dire le même. Plus songeuse que jamais, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

Draco quitta le château sans un regard en arrière. Il devait se concentrer sur son objectif : arrêter son père au plus vite. Après et seulement après il aurait le droit de penser à l'avenir. Enfin du moins c'est ce qu'il devait faire. En réalité il ne cessait de penser à l'avenir et son père était une ombre noire qui planait sur tous ses projets. Il frappa rageusement dans une pierre qui partit à plusieurs mètres de là. Il devait se ressaisir et se servir de sa tête au lieu de se bercer de douces illusions. Arrivé à la grille du château, Draco fut accueilli par un homme vêtu d'une grande cape de voyage, un chapeau à large bord vissé sur la tête, dissimulait en grande partie son visage. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se sentir différent avec son blouson et ses gants de cuir noir. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus portées la cape ou la robe d'un sorcier. Il soupira en réalisant le chemin qu'il devait parcourir pour réintégrer le monde des sorciers. L'inconnu lui tendit une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor en grimaçant deux mots. Draco comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un Portoloin. Surmontant son aversion pour le rouge et or, il se saisit de l'écharpe et sentit un crochet se planter dans ses entrailles pour le tirer brusquement vers le haut. Son atterrissage fut pénible, mais moins désastreux que ce qu'il avait craint. Au lieu de tomber sur son auguste fessier (comble de la honte), il atterrit sur ses pieds, comme s'il utilisait un Portoloin tous les jours. Draco sourit intérieurement en pensant que les vieux réflexes ne disparaissaient pas facilement. L'inconnu lui adressa un bref signe de tête et quitta la pièce en lui intimant d'attendre sans bouger. Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur l'homme, Draco fit le tour du bureau. Une large baie vitrée occupait tout le mur du fonds et des étagères chargées de dossiers en tout genre tapissaient les murs de gauche et de droite. Seul le mur en face du bureau semblait moins encombré. En plus d'un portrait du Ministre de la magie, on trouvait accrochés à un grand panneau en liège toutes sortes de papiers plus ou moins urgents suivant leur couleur et leur forme, ils semblaient attendre le bon vouloir du propriétaire des lieux. Sur le bureau lui-même Draco découvrit une pile dangereusement haute et instable de dossiers, ainsi que plusieurs cadres à photo. Dans le plus beau, on voyait une jeune sorcière couverte de tâches de rousseur à la chevelure flamboyante qui ne cessait de faire des grimaces. Dans les deux autres, plus petits, Draco découvrit une photographie du trio infernal, bras dessus, bras dessous dans le parc de Poudlard. Dans le dernier cadre, le jeune homme vit un couple heureux, tenant dans ses bras un bébé joufflu avec une tignasse brune qui devait avoir eu raison de toutes les brosses de la création. L'homme de la photo ressemblait à Harry avec quelques années de plus. Draco en déduisit que le bébé joufflu à la tignasse folle devait être Harry Potter le Survivant. Il faillit éclater de rire en pensant à la renommée spectaculaire du jeune homme et à toutes les sorcières amoureuses de lui. Pendant un court instant, il s'imagina en train de vendre cette photo compromettante au plus offrant. Il voyait bien la première page de la _Gazette du Sorcier _« Le Survivant, comment passer d'un poupon joufflu à un héros national »

Fortement amusé, Draco s'assit dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau, attendant que Potter montre le bout de son nez. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car la porte s'ouvrit sur le propriétaire du bureau qui portait deux gobelets fumants. Il en tendit un à Draco avant de prendre place sur le fauteuil à haut dossier derrière la table de travail en acajou.

« Pourquoi tu souris Draco ?

- Je pensais à ce que ça me rapporterait de vendre la photo de toi bébé à des journaux à scandale…

- Peut-être autant que si je vendais l'histoire de l'incroyable fouine volante à ces mêmes journaux.

- Ok un partout, balle au centre

- Je savais que tu comprendrais. Bon revenons à l'affaire qui nous préoccupe. Je vais te donner tous les papiers qui te réintègrent de plein droit dans le monde des sorciers et à la tête de tes biens. Je vais aussi annuler le contrôle de ta baguette. Et puis on parlera de notre plan pour arrêter ton père…

- Notre plan ? Qui a dit que tu participais ?

- Moi ! Je ne peux pas te laisser te débrouiller seul là-dessus. De plus tu as besoin des informations que mes hommes et moi possédons.

- Oui j'avoue que j'ai besoin des informations, mais certainement pas de tes hommes et toi.

- Ecoute Draco, je ne veux même pas négocier sur ce point, soit tu marches en équipe, soit tu dégages de cette affaire, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

- Pardon ? Je « dégage » ? T'es gonflé mon p'ti père ! Je viens de passer plusieurs années de ma vie à traquer mon père et Greyback, ce n'est pas au moment du dénouement que je vais lâcher l'affaire, désolé. Ce sera avec moi un point c'est tout !

- Bon très bien, mais tu n'agiras pas seul cette fois.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Potter ?

- Pas le moins du monde, je m'inquiète des conséquences de tes actes, c'est tout. J'ai peur que tu perdes le sens des réalités une fois que tu seras en face de ton père. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul.

- D'accord, d'accord… Mais je ne veux pas d'un second rôle et je ne veux pas que la capture de mon père fasse les gros titres, c'est clair ?

- C'est une opération confidentielle.

- Parfait !

- Une dernière chose avant qu'on aille chez toi…

- Quoi encore ?

- Il n'y a que des Aurors qui sont autorisés à participer à cette affaire, je ne peux pas faire d'exception.

- Tu es en train d'essayer de m'embaucher là ??

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Soit tu deviens Auror, soit tu ne participes pas à l'arrestation de ton père.

- Ecoute Potter, je ne pense pas que tes hommes et ton patron soient ravis que je travaille avec eux… N'oublie pas qui je suis !

- Je suis seul juge du recrutement des Aurors et je sais de quoi tu es capable.

- Je t'appellerai jamais patron, tu le sais ça ?

- Oui je sais aussi que tu seras la pire tête de pioche de l'équipe mais je sais que tu vas aussi être un des Aurors les plus performants.

- Tu t'es planté de café, tu as pris le mien qui devait être drogué, j'en suis sûr !

- Tu acceptes ?

- J'ai le choix ?

- Pas si tu veux arrêter ton père.

- Dans ce cas, j'accepte.

- Parfait ! Maintenant que c'est réglé je t'emmène chez toi et on verra demain pour les détails de l'opération.

- Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait s'en occuper tout de suite ?

- Mes hommes surveillent tous les endroits où l'on peut se procurer du sang de licorne (il y en a peu) et d'après ce que tu m'as dit ton père n'en aura pas besoin avant plusieurs jours. Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse parler de lui avant ce moment-là. Même en ayant bu du sang de licorne, il reste très affaibli par son dernier combat. À mon avis, il est tapi quelque part et il regroupe ses forces. De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire de plus aujourd'hui.

- D'accord et bien direction le manoir alors… »

Malgré son air sûr de lui, Draco redoutait un peu de devoir rentrer au manoir Malefoy. La dernière fois qu'il avait poussé les lourdes portes en chêne de la demeure familiale, sa mère était encore en vie, et lui était toujours un Mangemort. Pire que tout, Voldemort et sa clique occupaient les lieux. Entre temps, les Aurors avaient récupéré le manoir, resté à l'abandon après la défaite du Mage Noir. Draco n'osait pas imaginer l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver la maison de son enfance.

Harry sortir du tiroir de son bureau un briquet en or qu'il tendit à Draco. Un crochet vint de nouveau se planter au creux de son ventre et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait devant les grilles en argent surmontées d'un grand « M » entouré de deux serpents dont les yeux d'émeraude avaient disparu. Harry poussa la seule grille qui restait debout et les gonds grincèrent d'une façon sinistre, provoquant l'envol de deux corbeaux nichés dans un des sapins de l'allée qui conduisait au manoir. Au moment où Harry allait s'engager sur l'allée, Draco lui attrapa le bras.

« Harry, je préfère y aller seul.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain…

- D'accord si tu y tiens. J'enverrais quelqu'un te chercher demain à 8 heures.

- Très bien.

- Je te laisse alors…

- Oui. »

Harry parut hésiter un moment encore, mais finit par disparaître dans un « pop » sonore. Draco se retrouva seul devant l'entrée du Manoir. Prenant son courage à deux mains et poussant un profond soupir, Draco s'engagea dans l'allée qui menait au Manoir des Malefoy.

Il hésita une seconde devant la porte de chêne, recouverte d'insultes à l'encontre des sang purs, puis il poussa le battant qui s'ouvrit en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Il faisait noir à l'intérieur du manoir, tous les rideaux du salon étant sûrement tirés. Draco entra dans le grand hall jadis majestueux et constats en grimaçant que le marbre blanc et vert qui dallait le hall avait été lui aussi saccagé. Il sentit une colère froide lui enserrait le cœur devant les tableaux de ses ancêtres lacérés. Il suivit le couloir qui menait jusqu'à la salle de réception, sachant que le salon où ses parents recevaient allait être dans le même état que l'entrée. Il se dirigea à tâtons vers les grandes fenêtres, buttant sans cesse sur des meubles tombés à terre ou des débris de mobilier. Les tentures vert profond n'avaient pas meilleure allure que le reste de la pièce. Certaines étaient taguées, d'autres en partie déchirée. Draco les tira rageusement pour laisser entrer la lumière dans la pièce et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Le petit salon que sa mère aimait tant avait servi à allumer un feu au milieu de la pièce, les tapis aux armoiries des Malefoy étaient déchirés ou portaient des insultes écrites à la peinture noire. La grande table où avait présidé le Mage Noir gisait en morceaux, fracassée par le buste d'un ancien Malefoy, illustre sorcier du Moyen âge. Tous les objets que Draco connaissait étaient en morceaux ou portaient les stigmates de la haine que le nom de Malefoy inspirait. Il put lire les pires insultes sur les murs de la pièce, aussi bien de la part des partisans de Dumbledore que de ceux de Voldemort. Draco se tenait au milieu de la pièce dévastée et ne se sentait pas le courage de monter voir dans quel état était le reste du Manoir.

Dégageant une chaise à qui il manquait une patte, il s'assit au milieu du salon et se mit à repenser à ce qu'avait été le Manoir durant son enfance. Ce n'est qu'en sentant les larmes couler le long de ses joues que Draco revint à la réalité. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel et la lune semblait le narguer en baignant de sa lumière argentée les restes de sa vie d'antan. Serrant les dents, Draco s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, là où sa mère lui lisait des histoires lorsqu'il était encore petit et promena son regard sur les décombres de sa maison. Il pensa avec ironie qu'il allait pouvoir reconstruire sa vie en commençant par son Manoir. Les Malefoy, n'étaient pas morts, il était toujours là, lui, Draco Malefoy, fier de son nom et de ses origines, et tant pis pour ceux que ça dérangerait ! Oui il avait été un Mangemort, oui son père était un monstre et bon nombre de ses ancêtres des sorciers obsédé par l'idée du sang-pur, mais il était un Malefoy, orgueilleux et bien décidé à prouver qu'un nom de famille n'obligeait pas celui qui le portait à répéter les erreurs de ses ancêtres.


End file.
